Sedas de Oriente
by Ahlira
Summary: Una nueva bailarina venida de Oriente es llevada a la mansión de los Uchiha como botín de guerra, y con sus suaves velos hechizará a varios caballeros, pero su dueño y señor no parece dispuesto a querer ceder a su eficiente sirvienta. SasuSaku.
1. Exótico regalo

Hola!

Aunque es el primer capi os dejo algunas aclaraciones:

Más o menos se ambienta en la Edad Media, por lo que no hay ninjas, pero por lo demás hay pocas cosas reales. Uso el entorno de castillos y demás, pero el resto es todo inventado, que nadie se crea que la Edad Media es así, sólo utilizo un contexto muy pero que muy general.

Es una mezcla entre mundo real e imaginario. No voy a hablar de países reales, me inventaré los nombres o los sacaré del anime Naruto, pero por ejemplo, el termino oriental que aparece en el fic es el mismo que tenemos, los bailes serán una especie de los típicos bailes árabes, pero no hay árabes, en ese sentido es otro mundo con algunos toques reales.

En esta ocasión el romance será el género principal, pero como es normal en mí, no me puedo resistir a meter algo de misterio por medio, que en este caso será el origen de Sakura, su pasado.

Por ahora nada más, este capi será el más corto del fic, pero no quiero meterme de lleno en la historia desde ya, este es más a modo casi de introducción, para que os centréis en la historia n_n

Y por supuesto, los personajes de Naruto se los estoy tomando prestados a Masashi Kishimoto, que hay que compartir en esta vida XD

**I. ****Exótico regalo**

- ¿Y eso qué importa, mi querido amigo? Las mujeres son un excelente entretenimiento, y no te hablo precisamente por lo que tienen en la cabeza.

- Pero Naruto, ni siquiera una conversación normal son capaces de mantener.

- Volvemos a lo mismo ¿eso qué importa? Mientras se mantengan hermosas para nosotros y tengan un carácter sumiso y agradable, lo demás es cuestión de mantenerlas calladitas y sonrientes.

- Si tú lo dices…

Ambos amigos empezaron a reír, mientras su conversación subía de tono al hablar de sus pasadas, presentes y futuras conquistas. Era frecuente ver al joven Sasuke Uchiha comentando todo tipo de cosas con su fiel amigo y mano derecha Naruto Uzumaki. Ambos poderosos, apuestos y ricos, una delicia para toda mujer que les viera. Sin embargo ambos eran selectos con sus conquistas, disfrutaban de los placeres que les ofrecían, pero sólo aceptaban hermosas doncellas o mujeres casadas cuya belleza fuera demasiado espectacular como para permitir que un sólo hombre la aprovechara. Todas debían tener cierto rango social, y sólo en algunas excepciones visitaban los brazos de mujeres de las clases más bajas. Mucho menos se dejaban ver por esas casas de nefasta reputación cuyas habitaciones siempre estaban llenas.

Hoy era el cumpleaños del menor de los Uchiha, y todas las mujeres se habían engalanado con sus mejores trajes, sin perder la oportunidad de pasearse delante de los dos jóvenes, en un intento de ser las elegidas en ese día, o al menos llamar su atención. Claro que pocas alcanzaban las exigencias de los caballeros, quienes, además, raras veces repetían de compañía.

Las trompetas empezaron a resonar por todo el castillo, y la conversación de los amigos cesó, Fugaku había vuelto. Inmediatamente escucharon los pasos acelerados de alguien que corría hacia ellos.

- Señor Uchiha, su padre ha regresado.

Hizo una reverencia y se fue con la misma velocidad con la que había llegado.

- Siempre se causa un gran ajetreo cuando vuelve tu padre, pero ha llegado justo a tiempo para tu cumpleaños, me pregunto qué regalo te habrá traído…

- Lo mejor, por supuesto.

Sonrió arrogante y ambos fueron al encuentro del patriarca. Todos los sirvientes estaban en el patio central, alegres y emocionados, recibiendo a Fugaku Uchiha. Un conjunto de soldados a pie abrían el paso a soldados que iban sobre sus caballos, y completando el desfile, el dueño de la casa, con porte erguido y serio. Descendió del caballo y se acercó a su hijo y al rubio que le acompañaba, y con un gesto de cabeza ambos se dieron por saludados.

- Espero que no hayas tenido problemas en mi ausencia.

- No padre, me habéis enseñado bien. – respondió de forma respetuosa pero sin perder el tono de autoridad propio de su familia.

El hombre no dijo nada, sólo miró complacido a su hijo, dio algunas indicaciones a su guardia y volvió a centrarse en Sasuke.

- Entremos, debemos celebrar tu cumpleaños como Dios manda, ¿no cree Uzumaki?

- ¡Por supuesto, señor! – exclamó sonriente el aludido.

Los tres entraron en la mansión mientras los sirvientes empezaban a recoger las riquezas que su señor había logrado en la guerra.

El ambiente era alegre, el gran comedor había sido preparado para la doble celebración de ese día. La mesa rebosaba apetitosa comida, mientras los soldados bebían entre rudas carcajadas. En una esquina de la mesa, los anfitriones de tales manjares, hablaban sobre las experiencias militares de Fugaku.

- La verdad es que son difíciles de matar esos condenados dahil, tienen buen armamento y son fuertes. Pero sus técnicas de combate no son tan buenas, y nuestro armamento les supera en todos los sentidos.

- Ya veo, pero no creo que se rindan, esa derrota sólo habrá logrado que quieran venganza. Y si Orochimaru sigue vivo, sin duda se volverán a levantar.

- Eso mismo creo yo… me alegra que estés tan concienciado, no creo que el rey tarde mucho en pedirte que te unas a las filas de su ejército.

- Eso espero, padre.

- No te apresures, tendrás tu oportunidad Sasuke, y llegarás lejos.

- Gracias, padre.

- Ey, señor Uchiha – intervino Naruto - ¿Es que hoy no van a venir las bailarinas? Creo que en un día como este son fundamentales.

Ambos Uchiha sonrieron. A lo largo de las victorias que Fugaku había ido consiguiendo, como premio recibía una parte del botín, que iba desde oro y piedras preciosas a hombres y mujeres que convertía en sirvientes. Una de las costumbres de Fugaku era conseguir a las mujeres más hermosas y virtuosas del enemigo para incluirlas en su colección, entre esas mujeres destacaban el grupo de bailarinas que siempre amenizaban las fiestas de los Uchiha.

- Por supuesto, Naruto. Pero ahora deben estar preparando a la nueva.

- ¿La nueva? – preguntó, y Sasuke miró a su padre con la misma curiosidad.

- Así es, ella es tu regalo de cumpleaños, Sasuke. – El aludido simplemente sonrió – Desconocemos quien es, desde que la encontré en la corte de Orochimaru no ha dicho ni una sola palabra, pero su belleza es impresionante. Deberás decidir si la quieres o no, porque muchos se han interesado en ella, incluso el rey la quería para servir en la corte.

- De la corte de Orochimaru ¿Entonces es oriental?

- Allí la encontré, pero sus rasgos físicos no corresponden con los rasgos orientales, tal vez fuera esclava de Orochimaru o algo así.

- ¿Una esclava? – Preguntó escéptico – Pues debe ser muy hermosa para que hayas traído a tu casa a una vulgar esclava.

- Esclava tal vez, pero vulgar… Hay algo especial en esa mujer. No sé explicártelo, pero te aseguro que merece añadirla a nuestra colección.

Sasuke seguía mirándole con curiosidad, esperando que la chica en cuestión apareciese pronto; mientras que a su amigo le brillaban los ojos de la emoción.

- Oye Sasuke… la compartirás, ¿verdad?

Una ladina sonrisa fue la única contestación que recibió.

- Ten cuidado, hijo. Puede que sea muy hermosa, y aunque no haya hablado ni haya opuesto resistencia a que nos la lleváramos parece que es orgullosa, no creo que sea una simple plebeya, y tiene agallas, de eso no hay duda. No ha demostrado temor en ningún momento, y parecía analizar friamente la situación a cada paso que daba. Tal vez no te sirva tan sumisamente…

- Herís mi orgullos, padre.

- Cierto, señor ¿Conocéis a alguna mujer que se haya resistido a Sasuke?

Los tres empezaron a reír hasta que una suave música con toques orientales invadió toda la estancia provocando que todos callaran inmediatamente. Suavemente fueron apareciendo las diferentes bailarinas, dispuestas a contentar los refinados gustos de sus señores. Centralizando la coreografía una mujer joven, de piel muy blanca, rasgos finos, el pelo cubierto por un largo velo que, sin embargo, dejaba ver que era largo y de tonos rosados. Y tras las sedas que las bailarinas manejaban con soberbia maestría, los espectadores pudieron distinguir dos ojos verdes, que demostraban seguridad e indiferencia, mezclado con un punto de calidez y pasión.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto fijaron sus miradas en la nueva con suma atención, y Fugaku sonrió orgulloso por su exquisita adquisición. La teoría de que fuera una esclava de Orochimaru quedaba bastante respaldada por lo bien que bailaba la chica, seguramente fuera una bailarina en aquella corte. Sus movimientos eran suaves y delicados, y a la vez transmitían fuerza y sensualidad; todo ello acompañado por las suaves ondas que las telas de seda de sus ropajes ocasionaban con cada movimiento, envolviendo a las mujeres en atmósferas de ilusión, como si fueran un sueño irreal.

La danza terminó, y los soldados que habían acudido al banquete de celebración aplaudían entusiasmados, incluso los sirvientes miraban embelesados a las jóvenes damas. Naruto se levantó y aplaudió más efusivamente que nadie, con una gran sonrisa y los ojos brillantes de una mezcla entre emoción, diversión y deseo.

- Definitivamente en esta ocasión tienes que compartir, Sasuke.

Él Uchiha menor no respondió, estaba demasiado absorto analizando a esa joven. Cierto que era hermosa, pero como había dicho su padre, había algo especial en ella, no era como el resto de esclavas y sirvientas que su padre había traído. Su mirada no demostraba alegría ni tristeza, ni diversión ni enfado. Era algo distante, pero al mismo tiempo cálida.

- Sasuke… ¡Sasuke! ¡Te estoy hablando!

La chillona voz de Naruto le sacó de sus divagaciones.

- ¿Qué si mañana vienes a la cacería?

Afirmó con la cabeza ligeramente y siguió comiendo como el resto, olvidando brevemente a la pelirrosa.

Cuando se sintió saciado se levantó sin llamar la atención del resto que ya estaban algo ebrios, y se dispuso a conocer su nuevo regalo, mientras pensaba, complacido, que sus pensamientos de la mañana eran acertados: su regalo sería lo mejor. Fue hacia la cocina y varios de los sirvientes se apresuraron sorprendidos a hacer una reverencia.

- ¿Dónde están las bailarinas?

- En los baños, señor.

- ¿Y la nueva?

- Creo que en el mismo sitio, señor.

Con paso decidido se encaminó a los baños. La mansión contaba con un apartado dedicado sólo a las mujeres solteras que servían a los Uchiha, entre ellas las bailarinas. Sólo era una cuarta parte de la casa, pero tenían todo lo que pudieran desear. Los baños, por ejemplo, eran amplios, con diferentes zonas de agua caliente, fría y templada, con espléndidos mosaicos y pinturas decorando las paredes, techo y la superficie de los baños. Eran un lujo que ni siquiera muchos nobles podían permitirse.

Cuando llegó pudo comprobar que allí, efectivamente, se encontraban varias de las bailarinas. Todas y cada una de ellas habían pasado por sus brazos, pero eso no impidió que se sobresaltaran al verle y cubrieran su desnudez como pudieron, completamente abochornadas.

Sasuke repasó con la mirada a cada una, buscando su regalo, pero no lo encontró. Iba a preguntar por ella cuando notó que todas las miradas se fijaban en un punto concreto detrás de él. Se giró y pudo ver lo que buscaba.

La joven llevaba un vestido más sencillo y que cubría más piel que las telas que utilizó para bailar, pero igualmente se podían adivinar cada una de sus curvas. Su pelo ahora se mostraba sin velo alguno, ligeramente húmedo, por lo que algunos mechones se pegaban a su rostro. Finalmente se detuvo en sus ojos. Mostraban dureza y decisión, como había dicho su padre, sin temor alguno, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. El moreno no pudo evitar sorprenderse, era la primera persona, a parte de su familia y Naruto, que no bajaba la mirada ante la intensidad de la suya, y la única que no escondía el rostro avergonzada por su presencia.

Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada varios segundos, hasta que Sasuke decidió actuar.

- Sabrás que hoy es mi cumpleaños, y tú eres mi regalo.

Ella no dijo nada, siguió mirándole con la misma intensidad, sin cambiar ni una sola expresión de su cara.

- Ven conmigo – dijo autoritario – te diré cuales son las normas a las que deberás ceñirte a partir de ahora.

La joven no se movió, tampoco respondió. Sasuke frunció el ceño y agarró su brazo con determinación, dispuesta a llevársela por la fuerza si era necesario. Muchas otras habían intentado resistirse a acatar órdenes, pero padre e hijo sabían mantener la disciplina en su casa, al precio que fuera.

Intentó tirar levemente de ella, dándole una segunda oportunidad a que se moviera voluntariamente, pero ella no lo hizo, sólo agravó su mirada y frunció fuertemente su ceño. Sasuke sintió el estúpido deseo de pasar su dedo por el ceño para que volviera a su posición anterior.

- He dicho que vengas. En esta casa la disciplina es lo principal, y no permitimos ni el más mínimo gesto de insubordinación. Serás bien tratada mientras te atengas a las normas y seas leal a esta familia; pero si te opones no habrá piedad. Desde el momento en que fuiste capturada tu libertad nos pertenece, tu vida nos pertenece. Así que es tu última oportunidad, vamos. – finalizó, tajante.

La mirada de la joven se oscureció con ira, y su ceño se frunció más, pero siguió sin hablar. Tras varios segundos bajó levemente la mirada, volviendo sus facciones a la normalidad, y caminó pausadamente hacia la salida, cumpliendo las órdenes del moreno que seguía cada uno de sus pasos, pensativo. Sin duda era un regalo interesante, lástima que perdiera el interés por ellos a las pocas semanas de abrirlos; pero para poder olvidarse de su regalo, primero debía abrirlo, y parece que eso le iba a llevar algo más que unas cuantas semanas.

Sonrió con autosuficiencia y siguió los pasos de la chica, bajo la atenta mirada de las bailarinas, que habían contemplado incrédulas la escena, y miedosas a la reacción del Uchiha.


	2. Orgullo herido

Hola!

Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews y vuestro apoyo, espero que la historia siga gustándoos ^_^

**II. ****Orgullo herido**

Habían llegado a una de las lujosas estancias del castillo, y ambos se encontraban uno frente al otro. Sasuke la miraba intensamente, mientras que ella miraba un punto perdido en el espacio.

- ¿Tienes nombre?

La chica no contestó.

- Te he hecho una pregunta, responde.

El moreno empezaba a molestarse con la situación, pero su tono permaneció tranquilo y sosegado. Ante su permanente silencio, la rodeó varias veces, analizando cada uno de sus rasgos. La chica se mantenía firme, con una postura perfecta, y con la cabeza levantada, ni muy alta ni muy baja, demostrando humildad pero a la vez orgullo; sin bajar la mirada ni levantarla, en un estado de completa tranquilidad.

- ¿Acaso eres muda?

La interrogada no contestaba, pero tampoco hacía ningún movimiento o gesto con el que responder, y desde luego no era sorda, el breve encuentro en los baños le dejaba claro que había entendido cada una de sus palabras, por lo que le estaba ignorando intencionadamente.

Suspiró cansado y cesó de dar vueltas a su alrededor. Entonces se fijó en su cabello, se veía muy bien cuidado, con brillo y a la vez sedoso, antes de darse cuenta estaba alargando el brazo para comprobar si era tan suave como parecía, pero la mano de la joven se cerró sobre su muñeca, impidiendo que llegara a tocarla.

La miró más sorprendido que molesto, y pudo ver autentico fuego arder en sus ojos, estaba dándole una clara advertencia: "no tocar". No pudo evitar sonreír arrogante, las pocas mujeres que se habían atrevido a pararle en sus deseos lo hacían sonrojadas y avergonzadas, en un manojo de nervios, pero esta lo hacía con total fiereza.

Sasuke retiró su mano, y se alejó ligeramente de ella.

- Tienes mucho carácter, quizá demasiado. Te recuerdo que aquí estás como mi sirvienta, cualquier cosa que yo desee deberás cumplirla, por lo que si te digo que hables, hablas, si te hago una pregunta, respondes, si quiero tocarte, lo haré, y más te vale que no salga una sola queja de tus labios.

Ella simplemente giró la cabeza hacia el frente, volviendo a su posición inicial.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Nada. Enfurecido y derrotado volvió a cogerla por el brazo, y sin delicadeza alguna la llevó por la fuerza a los niveles inferiores del castillo, donde contaban con alguna que otra celda. La empujó con fiereza contra la pared de una de ellas y se quedó observándola. Al golpearse con la fría pared de piedra profirió un leve gemido, apenas perceptible, pero en seguida se irguió, y miró desafiante a su captor mientras acariciaba suavemente la zona del brazo herida, sin decir nada. Sasuke se enfureció aun más y cerró la puerta de golpe, alejándose de allí. Esperándole en la salida estaba Naruto, mirándole con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Parece que se te resiste.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado, e ignorándole, pasó a su lado dispuesto a tomarse algo que le relajara, seguido por su amigo, un amigo que parecía muy feliz ante el espectáculo que había estado presenciando.

- Es la primera vez que te veo llevar a una mujer a una celda, ¿tan dañado está tu orgullo?

- Cállate.

- ¿Por qué no me dejas intentarlo? A mí se me dan muy bien las mujeres calladas.

El rubio estalló en carcajadas ante sus propios comentarios, mientras que Sasuke le miraba cansado.

- Olvídate de eso por ahora, hasta que no aprenda a comportarse no quiero que te acerques a ella, ¿entendido?

- Tsk, tu siempre fastidiando la diversión, no sabes compartir, teme.

- Tranquilízate, cuando acabe con ella será toda tuya.

Una sonrisa zorruna apareció en el rostro de Naruto, que miraba complacido a su amigo.

Cerré los ojos, intentando relajarme para que el frio fuera menos cortante y el dolor de mi brazo se mitigara, pero era inútil. Algunas gotas de agua caían sobre mí, congelándome aún más, y la dura y áspera pared sólo conseguía herir mi blanquecina piel. Con resignación suspiré, pensé que la pesadilla había terminado, después de conocer a Orochimaru cualquier cosa era mejor, pero parece que volvía a equivocarme.

Allí fui una esclava, un objeto de deseo, aquí parecía que mi papel no iba a cambiar mucho. Había oído hablar de los Uchiha, una de las más importantes y poderosas familias de Konoha, y por tanto enemigos declarados de Orochimaru; siempre soñaba con que alguno de esos nobles caballeros me sacaría de este infierno y me devolvería a mi hogar, pero no contaba con que la "nobleza" sólo aparecía ante refinadas damas, no ante esclavas. Quise llorar de frustración, hasta que la puerta de mi nueva habitación se abrió, dando paso a un hombre alto y rubio, ya le conocía, le había visto en la fiesta del día anterior. El hombre se acercó sonriente y se agachó, quedando a mi altura.

- Hola, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki ¿y tú? - Le miré, desconfiada, siguiendo con mi voto de silencio. - ¿De verdad pretendes estar el resto de tu vida sin hablar?

Desvié la mirada y apoyé la cabeza sobre la pared, mirando en la dirección opuesta al intruso. ¿Qué si pretendía pasar el resto de mi vida sin hablar? ¿Por qué no? Orochimaru me lo exigía, jamás me permitió abrir la boca, y cuando lo hice fui brutalmente castigada. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar ante esos recuerdos, pero afortunadamente para mí, ese chico parecía no notarlo.

Él río suavemente, y cogió un mechón de cabello, analizándolo con sumo interés, cuando me di cuenta se lo quite de un manotazo y le miró amenazante. Mi pelo era mi bien más preciado, lo único que aun me unía a mi familia, una familia que apenas logro recordar.

- Lo siento, lo siento, es que es un color muy extraño… ¿es natural? – Silencio – Sabes, mantener una conversación contigo es un poco frustrante, hasta Sasuke habla más que tú.

El ceño de la joven se frunció con sólo oír ese nombre. Apenas había conocido a su nuevo dueño y ya le odiaba, seguro que era igual que Orochimaru; y el rubio que tenía enfrente no podía ser muy distinto.

- Oye, oye, no me mires así, que das miedo. Volvamos a empezar, ¿cómo te llamas? – ella elevó una ceja, ¿ese hombre era idiota? – Una de mis numerosas cualidades es la persistencia, nunca me rindo, así que no voy a rendirme hasta conocer tu nombre como mínimo.

Le observé de arriba abajo. Llevaba una ropa bastante cómoda, seguramente vendría de alguna cacería, pero a pesar de ser ropa sencilla era de excelente calidad sin duda su poder adquisitivo era similar a la de los Uchiha.

- No me digas que has olvidado tu nombre… si es así no hay problema, yo te puedo poner uno, veamos… - se sentó a mi lado y se apoyó en la pared, llevando una de sus manos a su barbilla – ¡Nabia! No, no… ¡Kahane! Tampoco me convence… ¡Ya sé! ¡Tayuya!

La rabia inundó todos mis sentidos, así es como se llamaba la hija de Orochimaru, y después de ese hombre, ella fue la que más daño me causó, siempre parecía preocupada por que tuviera una vida lo más miserable posible, y dispuesta a colaborar en que eso siguiera así. Me humilló, torturó y maltrató, y parecía vanagloriarse de ello ante su padre, quien le sonreía orgulloso.

- ¡Cállate!

- Así que si puedes hablar después de todo. – Dijo alegremente. - ¡Pues bien! Roto el hielo ya me puedes decir tu nombre ¿verdad?

Le miré con odio, me había hecho perder el control.

- Llámeme esclava, pues eso soy para vos, o cervatillo, ¿pues acaso no soy una pieza más que poner en su pared de trofeos?

Ese chico me miró perplejo, y finalmente sonrió.

- Una cervatilla esclavizada… Pues así te llamaré hasta que consiga tu nombre. Y deja las formalidades, no me gusta que mujeres tan hermosas como tú me traten de usted, hace que se forme una barrera que me encanta derribar.

- ¡Naruto! – una voz resonó autoritaria en toda la celda, y debo reconocer que logró provocarme un escalofrío de temor. – Tenemos que hablar.

Él aludido miró hacia la puerta, y yo le imité, ambos pudimos ver la imponente figura de Sasuke Uchiha, y no parecía muy contento. Pero al menos buscaba al chico, no a mí.

- Creo que tengo problemas. – Me susurró, a lo que yo le miré confundida – Le prometí que no me acercaría a ti por el momento.

Me enfadé, pero no podía reclamar a nadie, ahora era una muñeca sobre cuya vida todos podían disponer, menos yo. Como bien me había recordado Sasuke, desde el momento en que fui capturada mi vida y mi voluntad eran gobernadas por los Uchiha, ni siquiera se me permitía pensar. Ya conocía perfectamente cómo debía comportarse una esclava, Orochimaru me lo enseñó bien, fue una lección que no lograré olvidar aunque lo intente.

- ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo ahí abajo? ¡Creía que ya habíamos hablado de esto!

Naruto se agachó, esquivando el vaso que había lanzado Sasuke. Le conocía perfectamente, era muy orgulloso, y odiaba que se desobedecieran sus órdenes, y además este era un caso especial. Ninguna mujer se le había resistido más de unos minutos, y esta no sólo se resistía, además respondía a sus ataques, a su manera, pero lo hacía. Ese fue uno de los motivos por el que no pudo resistirse a bajar, esa mujer le intrigaba demasiado.

- Cálmate Sasuke, alterarte tanto acortará tu vida.

Él le miró con furia, si hubiera tenido otro vaso en la mano hubiera corrido la misma suerte que el primero.

- Te dije que no te acercaras a ella hasta que yo te lo dijera, ¿y tú qué haces? Corres a verla en cuanto me descuido.

- Sólo estaba preocupado, lleva allí un día entero y ni siquiera has permitido que le lleven comida, sólo quería saber si seguía viva.

El moreno bufó y se apoyó en el escritorio, dando la espalda a su amigo. Realmente lo que más le molestaba no era la visita de Naruto a SU bailarina, sino la reacción que ella había tenido. Ante el idiota que tenía como amigo se había mostrado menos agresiva y altanera que con él, ¡e incluso le había hablado! Vale, no se había deshecho en ternura y halagos, pero había conseguido mucho más que él. Y eso le molestaba profundamente, nadie hería el orgullo de un Uchiha y se quedaba tan tranquilo.

- No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo, o jamás será tuya.

- ¡Pero Sasuke! ¡Me prometiste que cuando acabaras con ella me la dejarías! Eres un mal amigo, y además mentiroso – murmuró con un mohín infantil.

- Te lo advierto Naruto, no te acerques a ella sin mi consentimiento.

- Como quieras. – Respondió, derrotado. Era mejor no enfadarle más de lo que estaba, o realmente se quedaría sin bailarina.

Abrió la puerta de la celda y se quedó observándola. Seguía en la misma posición, con la mirada perdida, con su mano cubriendo su brazo izquierdo. ¿_Se habría hecho realmente daño?_, pensó.

Se acercó decidido a ella, quien pareció darse cuenta de su presencia y se apegó más a la pared, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Él omitió cualquier reacción y retiró su mano con brusquedad, viendo que verdaderamente su piel se había desgarrado un poco y se mostraba enrojecida y con algo de sangre seca cubriendo la raspadura. Cogió el otro brazo y la levantó con brusquedad, arrastrándola de nuevo y sacándola de allí.

La llevó hasta el comedor y la obligó a sentarse en una de las sillas, segundos después apareció una mujer, con rostro duro pero mirada amable.

- ¿Me ha llamado, señor?

- Cura su herida, y después enciérrala en su habitación, no quiero que nadie entre ni salga sin mi consentimiento, ¿ha quedado claro?

- Sí, señor.

- Además, sólo se le dará una comida al día, y que sea la ración mínima.

- Como ordenéis, señor.

Volvió a mirar a la persona que tantos problemas le estaba causando a su autoestima y se fue de allí. La mujer se acercó y examinó su brazo. Poco después, la joven sintió un fuerte escozor, en la zona herida, producto del alcohol.

- Sólo ha sido una raspadura, se curará pronto. – dijo amablemente. Ella le agradeció con la mirada. – Es difícil acostumbrarse a no tenerle cerca ¿verdad? – La pelirrosa la miró confundida – A Orochimaru. Yo también estuve un tiempo como esclava en su corte, apenas un par de meses, pero suficiente para no querer volver a vivir aquello. Cuando llegué aquí yo tampoco hablaba, me había concienciado tanto de que debía callar que me era muy difícil volver a la normalidad, sentía miedo, como si ese demonio fuera a volver si desobedecía sus órdenes.

La joven escuchó atentamente, y bajó la mirada, sabía a qué se refería, sentía que sus ojos volvían a nublarse, y la marca de su espalda empezaba a quemar su piel. La mujer levantó la barbilla de la pelirrosa con cariño y secó una traviesa lágrima que había conseguido escapar.

- Ya estás a salvo. - Ella tenía ciertas dudas, pero deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder creerla. – Me llamo Konan, y no hace falta que hables hasta que lo desees. Has herido el orgullo del joven Sasuke, pero en el fondo no es tan malo, te aseguro que los dominios Uchiha están lejos de parecerse a esa tierra maldita de la que vienes.

Acarició la mejilla de la chica con cariño y se levantó.

- Sakura. – susurró la joven.

Konan se limitó a sonreír comprensiva.

- Hermoso nombre, Sakura. Eres fuerte, pero todos necesitamos descansar, mantener esa muralla ante todo el mundo desgasta demasiado el alma y el cuerpo ¿no crees? Puedes contar conmigo cuando sientas que se derrumba. – cogió delicadamente su brazo indicándole que se levantara. - Debo llevarte a tu cuarto. No nos conviene enfurecer más al joven Uchiha.

Sakura no se opuso, se sentía completamente perdida, una autómata, un barquito que se dejaba llevar por la voluble marea. ¿En qué se había convertido su vida desde que fue capturada por Orochimaru? Apenas podía recordar su vida anterior, y lo poco que recordaba estaba manchado de sangre.

Su estomago reclamaba por alimento, hacía ya dos semanas que vivía encerrada en su habitación, con la única visita de Konan para llevarle alimento, y aunque ya no era sólo una comida al día, las raciones eran realmente ridículas, hasta los perros comían mejor que ella.

La puerta sonó suavemente, como respuesta a sus súplicas apareció Konan con la escasa comida. Sakura acudió a ella y le arrebató la bandeja de las manos, observó los alimentos y vio emocionada que era más comida de la habitual, tal vez Sasuke se hubiera cansado de aquel estúpido castigo, pero la cara preocupada de Konan le decía que había algo más.

Empezó a comer mientras miraba interrogativa a su única amiga.

- Quiere verte. - Por un momento, a la pelirrosa se le quitó el hambre. – Sasuke quiere verte.

- No te preocupes. – murmuró, aun no se acostumbraba a sentir como su garganta formaba las palabras.

- Quiere verte dentro de tres días, y ha ordenado que hasta entonces no deberás probar bocado alguno, esta será tu última comida hasta que le veas.

Sakura abrió los ojos, incrédula e indignada.

- ¿¡Pero qué pretende! – exclamó.

Konan sonrió impresionada y Sakura la miró con furia.

- No me malinterpretes, es sólo que parece que la ira ayuda a tu recuperación.

La pelirrosa enrojeció, era cierto que cuando se enfurecía las palabras salían sin problema alguno. Pero con Sasuke… ella volvería a callar, y él volvería a enfadarse, y quien sabe cuál sería el siguiente castigo. Con Orochimaru había aprendido que cada castigo era peor que el anterior…

Konan pudo leer su miedo y se sentó junto a ella, acariciando su espalda con cariño.

- Ya te dije que los señores Uchiha no son como él. – Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta pensativa. - Pero… intenta no enfadar a Sasuke aún más, si bien no es como Orochimaru… tampoco es que tenga reparo en implantar su voluntad a la fuerza. Por favor, Sakura, tu vida aquí no tiene porque ser tan mala.

Salió de su habitación dejando a la pelirrosa pensativa. Es cierto que aun le era difícil hablar, pero en el caso de Sasuke también jugaba un papel importante su propio orgullo. Dirigirle la palabra sería como rendirse ante ese engreído, y no estaba segura de poder hacerlo.


	3. Interés

Hola!

Gracias a **Citrus-Gi, Cris0408 **y** Megara-1317** por vuestros comentarios ¡Gracias! Y por supuesto, también a todos los que os habéis interesado en esta historia n_n

No pensaba publicar tan pronto, pero me ha dado un venazo de inspiración creativa y no he parado hasta terminarlo así que aquí os lo dejo, espero que os guste.

*ByE*

**III. ****Interés**

Sasuke comía tranquilamente un apetecible filete de carne con arroz como guarnición, y el resto de la mesa estaba rebosante de comida realmente apetitosa, que desprendían un olor que levantarían a un muerto. El moreno comía totalmente relajado, ignorando la débil presencia que estaba de pie, al otro lado de la mesa.

Cuando terminó su plato se levantó, y se dirigió a la chica. Presentaba un aspecto realmente lamentable, las ojeras se marcaban bajo sus ojos, estaba más delgada, su joven piel tenía un color algo cenizo, mustio. Ya no presentaba las mejillas con ese rosado natural, incluso su pelo había perdido algo de brillo. Sus ojos… demostraban su cansancio, de eso no había duda, pero no parecían suplicantes, mostraban serenidad, ni siquiera parecía reparar en la comida frente a ella que sin duda deseaba probar.

- Espero que hayas recapacitado respecto a tu actitud. ¿Está vez si me dirás tu nombre? - El cortante silencio alteró ligeramente al moreno, e infundió en Sakura temor. - ¿Pretendes seguir con esto? Te aseguro que a mí no me importan los métodos a los que deba recurrir.

Sakura miró hacia Konan, que desde la puerta del comedor la miraba suplicante y preocupada. Sasuke se dio la vuelta, furioso, y Sakura reunió todas sus fuerzas para derribar su orgullo y dar un empujoncito a su garganta.

- Sakura. – Sólo consiguió susurrar una débil palabra, pero parecía que acaba de librarse de una gran carga al hacerlo, se sintió un poco más libre.

Sasuke se giró hacia ella sorprendido y curioso, y finalmente sonrió con satisfacción. Su voz había salido extremadamente débil, apenas perceptible para el oído humano, pero había hablado, era un gran paso, parecía que sus métodos estaban funcionando.

- Veo que sí has recapacitado.

El tono prepotente del moreno provocó que cada célula del cuerpo de la joven se alterara y sintiera unas ganas irrefrenables de gritarle. Ese siempre había sido el causante de la mayoría de sus desgracias: su carácter.

- Así que tu nombre es Sakura… no parece un nombre oriental. ¿Por qué estabas en la corte de Orochimaru? ¿Cuándo fuiste llevada allí?

- Creía que sólo queríais decirme las normas que debo cumplir, señor.

Sasuke elevó una ceja, esta vez su voz había sonado perfectamente clara, y le dedicaba una mirada desafiante.

- Como creo haberte dicho con anterioridad yo hago lo que quiera contigo, y si quiero hacerte preguntas sobre tu vida tú las contestas.

Ella se limitó a dirigir su mirada de nuevo al frente, hacia Konan, que estaba temblando y mostraba algunas lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos, pues empezaba a ver que esa situación iba a acabar mal.

- Contesta a mis preguntas.

Ella no respondió, incluso su rostro, antes sereno e indiferente, mostraba ahora su molestia y algo de enfado. ¿Esa mujer estaba loca? Sasuke pensó en el encuentro que tuvo con Naruto, le había respondido porque estaba enfadada, quizá si la provocara un poco…

Se acercó a ella, situándose a su derecha, muy cerca un cuerpo del otro, analizó cada una de sus reacciones, pero la chica parecía imperturbable. Pasó su mano por la mejilla izquierda de la joven, y fue descendiendo hasta repasar sus labios; estaban pálidos y algo agrietados, pero aun así le parecían tan deseables como la primera vez que la vio. Siguió descendiendo, hasta su pecho, en un suave recorrido, marcando cada una de sus curvas. El cuerpo de la chica se tensó, y Sasuke sonrió, por fin empezaba a reaccionar, ¿cuánto más aguantaría?

Llegó a su vientre, y notó como, según avanzaba en su recorrido, la zona acariciada se estremecía tras la tela, y la sonrisa de Sasuke se marcaba cada vez más. Llegó a su cadera y se detuvo en su muslo, donde su caricia se intensificó más, apretando la zona con descaro. Ella siguió sin moverse, pero su respiración se había alterado, y su ceño estaba notablemente fruncido. El moreno rodeó el muslo lentamente en dirección al interior de su pierna, pero antes de poder rozar tal zona Sakura sujetó su muñeca con fuerza.

- Deténgase, señor.

Más que una súplica o una petición, parecía una advertencia.

- O sino ¿qué? Te recuerdo que ya no tienes ningún derecho sobre ti misma.

Se situó frente a ella y la miró con intensidad, intensidad correspondida por la joven que le sostuvo la mirada sin miedo. Con su mano libre, Sasuke se soltó del agarre, dispuesto a seguir con lo que estaba, pero en cuanto rozó su cuerpo a través del vestido, Sintió una fuerza en su mejilla que le obligó a ladear el rostro, y todo su cuerpo dio un paso atrás, como si una onda originada en su cara se expandiera por todas sus articulaciones. Llevó su mano a la zona herida, con desconcierto.

Sakura le miraba, en su rostro se mostraban cuatro finas líneas rojizas, producto del arañazo que sus cuidadas uñas habían ocasionado. No sabía si sentir miedo o satisfacción. No había podido detenerse, en cuanto sintió su cuerpo invadido de nuevo, la rabia la dominó, y su mano acudió en un acto reflejo a alejar al invasor. Grave error.

Las expresiones de Sasuke cambiaron sin control: sorpresa, desconcierto, incredulidad… y finalmente: furia. La empujó contra la pared cercana, apretando fuertemente sus brazos sin medir su fuerza, en un intento por descargar su ira y frustración en ella. Sakura gimió suavemente, pero el Uchiha no se apiadó ni un solo segundo.

Ella cerró los ojos por el dolor, y el moreno suavizó ligeramente el agarre.

- Discúlpate ahora mismo.

Ella le miró nerviosa, pero con determinación. No se arrepentía, y él se lo merecía, no veía ningún motivo por el que debía disculparse, así que permaneció callada. Sasuke golpeó la pared con rabia, tan cerca de la chica que podía sentir su respiración rozar su brazo. Sakura, a su vez, pudo sentir como la piel del moreno se desgarraba y sus huesos sufrían el impacto del golpe, incluso creyó percibir como el muro temblaba tras ella.

- Hazlo.

Su voz sonó grave y amenazante, algo sombría. Sakura deseó disculparse, pero no lo hizo, su garganta se había negado rotundamente a pronunciar palabra alguna. No supo si era por orgullo, su problema para la comunicación o por el miedo, pero ni un suspiró salió de su boca. Sasuke la miró furibundo, completamente enfurecido, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sakura sintió miedo por su vida.

Sasuke vio el pánico en sus ojos, y eso basto para que se calmara un poco, mientras no se comportara como una engreída todo iría bien. Suspiró profundamente descargando algo de su ansiedad, y volvió a fijar su mirada en ella. Algo más relajado, volvió a hablar.

- Discúlpate.

Ella no se movió, ni una sola de sus articulaciones lo hizo, ni siquiera uno sólo de sus cabellos se atrevió a moverse. Tenía miedo, pero su garganta seguía en su huelga particular. Sasuke vio su ira crecer de nuevo y golpeó su frágil cuerpo contra la pared una vez más. Los huesos de su espalda crujieron, y Konan, horrorizada, le suplicó a Sasuke que la soltara, pero él parecía ajeno a todo eso. Sakura se sentía débil y vulnerable, todo a su alrededor parecía moverse y volverse borroso. Escuchó la voz de Sasuke una vez más, pero no logró distinguir qué decía, y finalmente se desmayó; la falta de alimento, las bruscas acciones de su señor y la tensión y angustia que estaba padeciendo la habían dejado fuera de combate.

Sasuke la soltó, dejando que se precipitar bruscamente contra el suelo. Un pequeño reguero de sangre salió de su frente debido al golpe. El moreno la miró con desprecio y volvió a su asiento, dispuesto a seguir comiendo. Pasaron varios minutos, la joven no se movía y Sasuke comía serenamente. Konan, aterrada ante el estado de la pelirrosa se acercó al moreno y le suplicó poder llevársela. Él miró a la chica tendida en el suelo como si acabara de darse cuenta de que seguía allí, y con total indiferencia le dijo que hiciese lo que quisiera.

Debido al deplorable estado de Sakura, Konan logró levantarla sin ayuda alguna, y se dispuso a salir de allí lo antes posible, antes de que a su señor se le pasase por la cabeza otra forma de castigarla.

El moreno observó toda la escena, y antes de que desaparecieran por la puerta las detuvo. Konan pareció temblar, pero no le dio importancia.

- Que le den la ración de comida normal, ¿qué pensará la gente si una de nuestras bailarinas muestra un estado tan lamentable? El sábado se dará una fiesta aquí, y los Uchiha seríamos la burla de todos si mostráramos a la mejor bailarina en ese estado. Encárgate de que esté presentable para entonces. Y no quiero volver a verla hasta el sábado, así que debe seguir encerrada.

- Sí, señor. – dijo temblorosa, y se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

La fiesta estaba animada, todos comían y bebían con naturalidad, entre risas y carcajadas, olvidándose por unas horas que fuera de esas murallas sólo les esperaba la guerra. Todos los nobles de más elevado rango estaban allí, después del rey eran los hombres más poderosos del reino.

Los espectáculos se sucedían uno detrás de otro: teatro, canciones, música… todo con el objetivo de entretener a los invitados. Finalmente se dio paso al último espectáculo de la noche, antes de que los caballeros terminaran ebrios y sin sentido común. Era sin duda el que todos esperaban, pues las bailarinas de los Uchiha eran admiradas y deseadas por todos, pero además se sumaba un asunto que tenía intrigada a toda la corte. Esa extraña mujer que el mismo rey había querido reclamar, una esclava de Orochimaru cuyo origen se desconocía por completo y cuya belleza habían llegado a comparar con la Afrodita que adoraban los griegos. Sin duda había despertado curiosidad, por lo que todos los invitados pusieron toda su atención en la danza que les deleitaría.

Como era costumbre ya en esa casa, las bailarinas iban cubiertas con sedosas telas, creando ese ambiente mágico que los espectadores prácticamente exigían. Todas y cada una eran dignas de admiración, pero esa noche las miradas se centraban en una sola mujer de rasgos finos, mirada intensa y cabello rosa.

Sasuke la observó detenidamente, había recobrado en esos dos días toda su belleza, pero en sus brazos se podía notar si te fijabas, algunas partes ligeramente enrojecidas, pero nadie que no conociera el episodio que tuvieron las notaría.

- Una impresionante adquisición, Sasuke. Lástima que tu padre llegara antes que yo.

- Lo siento, Neji, la verdad es que creo que mi padre tiene un don para encontrar a la más bellas mujeres.

- Sin duda. - Intervino Kiba Inuzuka – He oído que era una esclava de Orochimaru.

- Así es. – corroboró, cortante.

- Entonces tendrás problemas para comunicarte con ella, ¿verdad?

Sasuke le observó curioso, ¿cómo sabía él eso? ¿Naruto? ¡Oh, no! Si Naruto se había atrevido a abrir la boca sobre su humillación, él se encargaría de cerrársela para siempre.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – se interesó Neji, y Sasuke agradeció internamente que lo hiciera.

- Bueno, en realidad no estoy muy seguro, pero tengo entendido que esa serpiente quiere a sus mujeres calladitas, y las somete a crueles torturas hasta que consigue que nunca abran la boca. La mayoría de esclavas que son sacadas de allí tardan años en hablar con normalidad, suelen sentirse aterradas al hacerlo. Al menos así ha pasado con las que he tenido en mi casa, ellas mismas me lo han contado.

Sasuke miró a Sakura pensativo, tal vez no fuera una muestra de orgullo y prepotencia, tal vez ella también tenía miedo a hablar. Por un breve segundo sintió la punzada del remordimiento recorrer todo su cuerpo, pero entonces recordó su mirada desafiante, sus desplantes y el arañazo, y tan pronto como esa punzada vino, se fue. Puede que lo que decía Kiba influyera, pero en este caso concreto lo hacía por orgullo, en ese tema era un experto, y pudo reconocer enseguida la dignidad que la joven se traía.

El baile terminó, y Fugaku exigió a Sakura que se quedara, presentándola oficialmente a todos los comensales, como tenía por costumbre cuando conseguía un nuevo aporte a su colección.

Ella se mostraba sumisa, obediente a todos los mandatos de su señor, incluso dirigía su mirada hacia el suelo, mostrándose una mujer servicial y disciplinada. Sasuke sintió que la ira volvía a correr por sus venas. ¿Podía ser más hipócrita esa mujer? ¿O es que realmente sólo se comportaba de forma altanera con él? Cualquiera de las dos opciones le enfurecía, pero esta vez no podía descargarse con la joven.

- Y dinos Sasuke, ya has sometido a esa preciosidad. – Preguntó insinuante Kiba.

Se escuchó la risa de Naruto, que fue callada por una mirada del Uchiha.

- Hmn.

- Es algo esquiva, – agregó Naruto. - ¿verdad Sasuke?

Otra mirada asesina, pero Naruto parecía no darse por aludido.

- No me interesa demasiado. – Quiso defenderse el moreno.

Todos miraron automáticamente a la pelirrosa que había empezado a servir a los invitados por orden de Fugaku; repasaron la figura de la mujer varias veces y volvieron a mirar a su amigo. Ese proceso se repitió varias veces, y las miradas de incredulidad no se hicieron esperar.

- Entonces podrías dejarla a disposición de los que si estamos interesados. – Dijo Naruto, en un claro intento de provocar a su amigo.

Todos los presentes apoyaron la idea del rubio, y Sasuke deseo matarles. Si había algo que no soportaba era que tocaran lo suyo sin permiso, y mucho menos antes que él. Y consideraba "suyo" el 90% de las cosas, aunque esa mujer fuera una piedra en su zapato, era suya, y hasta que su orgullo no quedara restablecido y todos sus deseos saciados, no la tocaría nadie.

- Que no me interese ahora no significa que eso vaya a ser siempre así.

Sus palabras parecían cordiales, pero la mirada fría que se molestó en dirigirles a cada uno de ellos bastó para que entendieran la indirecta. Esa chica estaba, por desgracia, temporalmente prohibida. Sin embargo, no todos pensaban igual.

La fiesta transcurrió sin problemas, y Fugaku se acercó a su hijo, apartándole del resto.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Me he enterado de que tu relación con la nueva bailarina no ha sido muy… fluida. - Sasuke bufó. – Ya te dije que tuvieras cuidado.

- No importa lo que tarde o los métodos empleados, el resultado siempre es el mismo, y lo sabéis.

- Lo sé, pero con esa chica vas a tener que ser más precavido.

- ¿No os entiendo? ¿Qué importa lo que tarde en doblegarla?

- Como supongo que te habrás dado cuenta, muchos están interesados en ella, por no decir todos, y si se corre la voz de que no "sirve correctamente", muchos nobles lograrán que el rey la reclame nuevamente, y si insiste no podré retenerla aquí.

- ¿Por qué los nobles iba a querer eso?

- Sasuke… - su padre suspiró – El rey se caracteriza por su "generosidad", cuando se cansa de sus sirvientas los nobles interesados pueden pedir temporalmente a esas mujeres, y sabes que el rey rara vez se niega, tú mismo has sido en más de una ocasión el que ha solicitado a alguna de sus criadas.

- ¿Entonces?

- Se que te interesa, y a mí tampoco me hace gracia que se la quede el rey, es la pieza perfecta para nuestra colección. Por eso necesito que mantengas a esa muchacha cerca de ti, de esa forma no podrán decir que no estamos contentos con su trabajo, y si además consigues que quiera quedarse… el rey lo tendría difícil si nosotros nos oponemos, pero desde luego no se la llevaría sin el consentimiento de ella.

- ¿Qué quiera quedarse?

- Que la seduzcas, hijo mío. Podría decirse que tú has sido la piedra angular de las mujeres de esta casa, gracias a la atracción que ejerces en ellas ninguna ha querido irse y hemos podido mantener nuestra orgullosa colección. Y ahora que tenemos a esa belleza no podemos perderla, sería desastroso, así que no me importa lo que tengas que hacer, como si tienes que dejarla embarazada contra su voluntad para atarla a ti, pero no permitiré que se vaya de esta casa. – dijo, seriamente.

Unos invitados llamaron a Fugaku, y Sasuke se quedó pensativo. Seducirla ya estaba entre sus planes, después de ponerla en su lugar, por supuesto; pero jamás había tomado a una mujer contra su voluntad, nunca lo había necesitado, y veía tal acto como algo impropio a su sangre, un noble de tal altura no debería caer en semejante falta.

La seduciría, y la mantendría a su lado, pero a su manera. Una sensación de desazón recorrió su cuerpo, ¿sería capaz de estar más de cinco minutos con esa mujer sin alterarse y sin golpear las paredes? Esa chica le interesaba mucho físicamente, así que lograría que se enamorara de él, y cuando el resto de nobles se cansara de buscar una forma de llevarse el preciado tesoro, la dejaría de lado como al resto de sus conquistas. Podía sentirse orgullosa, si todo salía como él lo planeaba, Sakura sería la primera mujer en la historia que habrá estado en los brazos del Uchiha en más de una ocasión, la única con la que repetirá, aparte de su futura esposa.

Buscó con la mirada a la pelirrosa, y la encontró bastante cansada, llevando una bandeja, que se tambaleaba sobre su mano, hacia la mesa. Era lógico, por mucho que hubiera comido, dos días eran insuficientes para recuperarse correctamente. Una vez dejadas las bebidas se encaminó hacia la cocina. Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro, ya era hora de cambiar de estrategia.

Me sentía agotada, aun no me había recuperado, y Fugaku me mantenía allí, sirviendo copas a pesar de lo tarde que era. Konan ya me lo había advertido, era casi una tradición en esa casa que las nuevas fueran presentadas en una fiesta en la que se encargarían personalmente de servir.

Agotada, apoyé mi mano en la pared, e intenté regular mi respiración. No podía descansar mucho tiempo, no tardarían en llamarme pidiendo más bebida y comida… al menos sólo me pedían eso. Me erguí dispuesta a seguir con mi trabajo, pero la sensación de mareo volvió a invadirme, de nuevo las cosas se difuminaban, ya sabía que continuaba. Esperé el fuerte golpe contra el suelo, pero no llegó.

Intenté analizar la situación, aun demasiado cansada como para abrir los ojos. Que me había caído lo tenía claro, pues la planta de mis pies ya no tocaban el suelo. Mis piernas rozaban la fría piedra, por lo que estaba ligeramente tumbada, ¿pero por qué rayos no podía sentir el suelo en el resto del cuerpo?

Entonces lo sentí, más calmada sentí como mis brazos, hombros y la cabeza sí tocaban el suelo, ¿pero por qué mi espalda no? La ansiedad volvió a invadirme, ¿había perdido la capacidad de sentir en esa zona? ¿O finalmente me estaba volviendo loca?

No pude pensar mucho más cuando comprobé, asustada, que ninguna parte de mi cuerpo sentía el suelo. Segundos después lo noté en todo mi costado derecho. ¡Oh, vale! Ahora estaba tumbada de lado. Curioso… Más relajada empecé a sentir más cosas. El suelo no era la dura roca que esperaba, de hecho desprendía calor, y parecía cómoda, tal vez debería empezar a dormir en el suelo... Creo que la superficie de este castillo es muy particular, sube y baja, como si respirara, y puedo sentir unos suaves ¿latidos? Muy bien, o la casa estaba literalmente viva o eso no era el suelo.

Por primera vez sentí que me movía, y lo tuve claro, alguien me estaba llevando en brazos Dios sabe a dónde. Horrorizada abrí los ojos, y más impactada aun, le vi, su rostro imperturbable miraba al frente, mientras que sus brazos me sostenían con firmeza. Imposible…

Con brusquedad intenté que me soltara, no me importaba golpearme con el suelo, total, ya lo había asumido minutos antes; pero no voy a tolerar que el engreído este se aproveche de mi debilidad física, ¡no, Señor! ¡Antes muerta!

Él pareció darse cuenta de mi despertar, y me miró. Parecía molesto por mi forcejeó, ¡genial! Ahora seguro que me lanza contra la pared y ya sí que no podré levantarme hasta dentro de una semana. Cierro los ojos esperando sentir como vuelo hacia la pared o como caigo hacia el suelo, pero no pasa nada. Vuelvo a abrir los ojos temerosa y veo que ha vuelto a fijar la mirada hacia el frente, sin ninguna mueca de molestia o enfado. Le miró desconfiada, esa actitud no es normal, ¿no querrá…? La sola idea me escandaliza. Vuelvo a intentar que me suelte, pero mi falta de fuerzas hace que ni siquiera haya forcejeo esta vez, y debido a mi sobreesfuerzo siento que vuelvo a perder el conocimiento. Con resignación veo al menos a donde me lleva, quizá lo que quiere es tirarme desde alguna torre para que esta vez no pueda recuperarme, pero no, lo que veo me agobia aun más. No hay duda, vamos hacia su habitación. El pasillo que conduce a ella es lo último que veo antes de rendirme y desmayarme. Que Dios me ayude…


	4. Desvelos

Hola!

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews: **MitorOlas, Cris0408, Kasaru-chan28**,** dark angel haruno, Megara-1317** y a los tres anónimos: **cn, mmm **y**WendyPotterCullenUchiha** ¡Gracias! Y por supuesto, también a todos los que os habéis interesado en esta historia n_n

Algunas contestaciones:

**MitorOlas**: con lo de futura esposa quiere decir que algún día tiene que casarse, y evidentemente con ella tendrá que acostarse más de una vez. Ahora mismo no piensa en Sakura como futura esposa ni de lejos, y tampoco tiene una prometida, por ahora está totalmente libre jeje

**Megara-1317**: jaja sí, es posible que debiera aprovechar la ocasión, no todos los días acabas en la habitación de _míster_ Sasuke Uchiha jaja pero la pobre es demasiado orgullosa… por ahora me temo que Sasuke no sacará provecho de su atractivo.

**dark angel haruno**: ¡Tú por aquí! Perdona, perdona, tenía que habértelo dicho jeje si, aquí tengo este pseudónimo, pero soy la misma, espero que te guste la conti ;)

Perdonad por lo que he tardado en actualizar T_T no era mi intención, pero no tengo tiempo ni para poner escusas.

En el último capi lo dejé en un momento bastante crucial, pero espero que no os hagáis muchas ilusiones, recordad que ya os he dicho que no hay flechazo, el amor tardara en llegar, ahora podéis hablar de... deseo, "encaprichamiento" pero nada más. Así que no os desilusionéis con este capi ni os emocionéis pensando que ya empieza a surgir el amor.

Nada más, os dejo que leáis tranquilos. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**IV. ****Desvelos**

Volvió a cambiar el paño húmedo de la frente de la chica. Sabía que no estaba completamente recuperada, pero no pensó que hubiese llegado a enfermar; la fiebre que atacaba su organismo parecía no dar tregua a la joven tendida sobre la cama.

Suspiró, desde luego no era la noche que él había planeado, pero tendría que ir paso por paso. Sabía que no era tonta, un cambio radical en su actitud le delataría al instante, debía ser más precavido, confundirla, hacer que dudara sobre sus intenciones, sólo así podría empezar a conquistarla en serio; debían empezar de cero, hasta entonces, una fuerte e invisible barrera se mantendría entre ambos.

Ante el aburrimiento de no saber qué hacer, decidió analizar a la insolente sirvienta, y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba memorizando cada uno de sus rasgos con suma atención. Que era hermosa nadie podía negarlo, pero estaba claro que esos rasgos no eran orientales, y la curiosidad empezó a ganar terreno. ¿De dónde venía esa chica? Normalmente, las personas en situaciones como la de ella, en cuanto se veían libres solían buscar a sus familiares, con la esperanza de encontrar a algún superviviente, pero esa chica no parecía interesada en buscar a nadie. ¿Su familia estaría muerta? ¿Lo sabría ella? Pero al menos podría buscar una herencia o algo…

Por su modo de hablar, de comportarse, e incluso su altiva personalidad, demostraban que no era una simple campesina, no sabía si poseía inteligencia o alguna clase de estudios, pero desde luego había sido educada en las más estrictas normas que una dama debe seguir. Sus manos estaban cuidadas, todo su cuerpo era una capa de sedosa piel blanquecina que clamaba a gritos ser acariciada, no mostraba rasgos de haber realizado trabajos que requirieran esfuerzo físico, al contrario, parecía una muñeca recién sacada de su envoltorio, como si hubiera estado protegida entre algodones desde el día de su nacimiento.

Conocía a muchas mujeres, y de todas las clases sociales; no bromeaba cuando decía que era un experto descubriendo la personalidad o la forma de vida de una mujer sólo con analizar su cuerpo, eran un libro abierto para él. Pero debía reconocer que esta mujer en concreto le desconcertaba, no se ajustaba a ningún patrón que hubiera establecido con anterioridad. Se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que fuera una especie de prostituida de lujo, una concubina de Orochimaru, pero lo que conocía de su forma de ser no cuadraba con esa idea, aunque le provocó otra pregunta, ¿qué clase de esclava era? ¿Sólo una bailarina? ¿O había ejercido otro tipo de servicios? Desvió la mirada sorprendido ¿en qué estaba pensando?

Molesto, revolvió sus cabellos, odiaba no tener el control de las cosas que le rodeaban, y no conocer absolutamente nada sobre la nueva bailarina le irritaba profundamente y le llevaba a pensar cosas sin sentido. Bien, si conseguía seducirla todos sus problemas se solucionarían, así que no tenía que alterarse.

Abrí los ojos, los sentía adormecidos, todo mi cuerpo me parecía mucho más pesado. Podía sentir el suave tacto de telas en mi piel, y como mi cuerpo era recibido por un mullido colchón, no recordaba que mi cama fuera tan cómoda, aunque quizá era el cansancio. Sentí una leve presión en mi frente, desde donde resbalaban algunas gotas de agua que refrescaba mi rostro ¿por qué tenía tanto calor?

Llevé mi mano a la frente y sentí la áspera tela de un paño húmedo, pero no lo moví, no me sentía con fuerzas ni para quitar ese trapo. Volví a mi batalla por abrir los ojos, y poco a poco logré que mis párpados cedieran terreno, hasta que la tenue luz de la luna llegó a mis pupilas cansadas. Veía un poco borroso, pero no necesitaba mucho más para distinguir que esa no era mi habitación. Esta era mucho más amplia, y reinaban colores fríos como el azul, en sus distintas tonalidades. Entonces llegaron a mi mente los recuerdos de mi fugaz encuentro con Sasuke Uchiha. No… no era posible.

Instintivamente llevé mi mano a mi vientre, pero sólo sentía mi piel desnuda; asustada subí hasta mi pecho y respire aliviada, llevaba ropa, claro que la ropa con la que bailaba no es que cubriera mucho. Para despejar todas mis duda, deslicé mi mano hasta mi pierna, sí, la falda estaba donde debía. Además, aunque mi cuerpo estaba entumecido y me sentía cansada, no me dolía ninguna zona concreta, no había arañazos, ni pellizcos ni distinguía zonas enrojecidas, y entre mis piernas tampoco sentía dolor o algún otro tipo de molestia; ya podía respirar.

- Tranquila, no te he violado. – Habló secamente una voz en la oscuridad - Nunca he forzado a una mujer y por mucho que me irrites, tú no cambiarás eso.

Todo el cansancio pareció desvanecerse, y mis párpados se abrieron todo lo posible. Intenté distinguir al portador de la voz, aunque no necesitaba verle para saber quién era, a esas alturas ya había atado todos los cabos.

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

- Estás enferma – me respondió con indiferencia.

- Podrías haberme llevado a mi habitación, así vos podríais descansar, señor.

- ¿Ahora me tratas con respeto? – Preguntó, irónico – Como podrás comprender, no me apetecía recorrer medio castillo contigo en brazos en medio de una fiesta con la más alta nobleza presenciándolo; a saber qué hubieran pensado.

- Pues os lo agradezco, ya estoy mejor, así que si me disculpa, le dejo tranquilo.

Con toda la solemnidad que pude me levanté de la cama, pero en cuanto mis pies tocaron el frío suelo, y mi cuerpo se irguió totalmente, sentí como el cansancio volvía de sus breves vacaciones y me golpeaba con brusquedad. Volvía a sentir la tela de las sábanas bajo mis manos que iban en busca de apoyo, pero no fue necesario tal soporte, unos brazos impidieron mi caída, ¿cómo se había movido tan deprisa?

- Creo que será mejor que te quedes aquí hasta mañana.

- Imposible… - logré susurrar. No tenía fuerzas, debía reconocer que lo mejor era quedarme. ¿Pero dónde dormiría él? Que no pudiera disfrutar de su cama, era algo que, como su sirvienta, no debería permitir; pero que durmiera a mi lado, era algo que me aterraba aun más.

- Tranquila, no dormiré contigo, dormiré allí.

Con un movimiento de cabeza me indicó un montón de cojines que estaban sobre el suelo tras él, no era una cama, pero tampoco dormiría incómodo. Mi cuerpo se relajó sin mi consentimiento, no debía bajar la guardia, pero parecía un hombre totalmente diferente al que yo conocía.

- ¿Sientes remordimientos? – le pregunté sin pensar.

Fijó su mirada en mí, y me sentí incómoda, odiaba que me observara de esa forma, nunca me habían mirado así y en cierta forma me asustaba. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a mi lado. Con delicadeza separó unos mechones que se habían pegado a mi mejilla por el sudor, retiró el paño húmedo de mi frente y colocó uno nuevo, para finalmente volver a fijar su mirada en mí mientras acariciaba mi sonrojada mejilla, aunque en ese momento no sabía si estaba enrojecida por la fiebre o la vergüenza.

- Es posible, - murmuró - después de todo es mi culpa que estés así, y de hecho creo que te debo una disculpa. Tal vez no haya sido del todo justo contigo.

- ¿Tal vez? – pregunté.

- Tal vez – respondió cortante. Estaba claro que no estaba dispuesto a ceder más. – Quizá deberíamos empezar de nuevo.

- Quizá… - susurré, dudosa.

Ese cambio de actitud era raro. Es cierto que podía sentirse culpable, pero tampoco es que estuviera al borde de la muerte, solo era un poco de fiebre y cansancio. Y el moreno no parecía de los que se arrepentían de sus actos; parecía frío y despiadado, esa situación no iba acorde con su personalidad, pero por ahora le seguiré el juego, no me convenía enfadarle más.

Volví a sentir como las fuerzas me abandonaban, y mi cuerpo se derrumbó entre los brazos de Sasuke, que me levantó y me tumbó correctamente en la cama, cubriéndome con una fina sábana que se amoldó a mi cuerpo, marcando cada una de mis curvas. Yo sólo conseguía mirarle atentamente, intentando ver una sonrisa torcida, o una mueca que le delatara, pero parecía imperturbable. Finalmente no pude más, y al igual que mi cuerpo se había rendido, mi mente se rindió al sueño, dejándome inconsciente.

Estaba agotada, ahora más que nunca parecía una muñeca con la que Sasuke podía y quería jugar, pero no era el momento. Miró su improvisada cama con desgana, no sabía por qué le había dicho que dormiría ahí, y por primera vez en su vida, odió con todas sus fuerzas las normas de cortesía.

Sin embargo no pudo descansar mucho, pues a los quince minutos la pelirrosa se removía inquieta en su cama, con el sudor resbalando por todo su cuerpo haciéndolo brillar. Confundido, Sasuke se acercó a ella, y cuando posó su mano sobre su hombro para despertarla o al menos tranquilizarla se vio agarrado por la joven, que con un brusco movimiento desequilibró al moreno y le atrajo hacia su cálido y enfebrecido cuerpo.

Con desconcierto, el Uchiha analizó su situación, estaba sobre ella, haciendo malabares para no aplastarla y a la vez no caerse, fuertemente aprisionado por los brazos aparentemente delicados de la chica, que se habían cerrado sobre su cintura impidiéndole escapar.

Tras varios forcejeos en que la chica seguía removiéndose incómoda, Sasuke consiguió situarse a su lado, sin que ella aflojara un solo instante su prisión. Aun seguía desconcertado y completamente perdido, ¿qué se supone que tenía que hacer ahora? No parecía querer soltarle, y aunque empleara la fuerza podían caer los dos de la cama.

Entonces se fijó en el rostro de Sakura, el sudor había bañado toda su cara, pegando infinidad de mechones sobre su cara, las cejas fuertemente fruncidas, y los labios apretados. La cara estaba totalmente contraída por el dolor, sin duda no estaba teniendo un sueño agradable. Entre las gotas de sudor, pudo distinguir como de sus ojos se asomaban unas pequeñas lágrimas que se confundieron enseguida con el resto de gotas.

Sin saber por qué, algo dentro de él le llevó a acercar su mano a su cara y apartar todos los mechones, repasó sus labios agrietados con sus dedos, y estos se relajaron, seguidos por el resto de su rostro, que poco a poco fue destensándose. Sasuke miró con sorpresa y admiración su trabajo, lo que su mano provocaba a su paso era asombroso, de algún modo estaba tranquilizando a esa molesta chica, y antes de darse cuenta, ella había dejado de temblar, y se veía mucho más relajada.

Sintió la necesidad de quedarse así toda la noche, velando su sueño y manteniendo sus pesadillas a raya, pero no debía hacerlo. Intentó separarse, pero ella tensó sus brazos, fortaleciendo el agarre, y todo el trabajo de Sasuke pareció esfumarse; su cuerpo volvió a temblar, y su rostro volvió a contraerse.

El moreno, alarmado, volvió a su posición inicial, repitiendo su labor de tranquilizarla, y la respuesta fue inmediata. Relajada la chica, Sasuke suspiró con cansancio, y asumió que esa noche iba a trabajar para ella, irónico.

El sonido del viento chocando contra la ventana le sacó de su ensimismamiento, ya había amanecido, pero él no se había dado cuenta, había permanecido toda la noche observándola, acariciando su rostro y su cabello, vigilando cada una de sus expresiones por si las pesadillas volvían al ataque, pero no lo hicieron. Ahora debería levantarse, mandar que la llevaran a su habitación y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado, pero en seguida se vio buscando patéticas escusas para no hacer eso, cada una más estúpida que la anterior.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no había advertido que la chica había abierto los ojos, y le miraba totalmente sorprendida y tensa. Intentando comprender por qué él acariciaba su cabello, o por qué estaban en la misma cama, o ¿¡por qué ELLA estaba abrazándole a él con tanta fuerza y empeño!

- ¿¡Qué crees que haces! – exclamó, aunque su voz sonó muy débil.

- Por fin despiertas

- ¿Disculpe? ¿Por qué…? ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Usted… yo…?

Ni siquiera se atrevía a formular una pregunta correctamente, ¿quería saber la respuesta?

- Tenías una pesadilla – ella enrojeció – y cuando vine a ver que te pasaba te aferraste a mí como si tu vida dependiera de ello.

Sus palabras no parecían de burla, más bien parecía intrigado con toda la situación.

- Yo… - intentó balbucear la chica, pero ni siquiera sabía que podía o debía decir, y tampoco se encontraba en tan buen estado como para pensar con claridad.

- Al parecer si me abrazabas te tranquilizabas, y una vez que me tuviste a tu merced, no me diste opción a alejarme.

Ahora si había una sonrisa adornando su cara, y Sakura enrojeció aun más, escondiendo su cara en su pecho, ante la sorprendida mirada de Sasuke por el acercamiento, y de ella misma, escandalizada por sus propios actos.

Sasuke le levantó la cabeza, obligándola a mirarle. La observaba con intriga, analizando el más mínimo movimiento de la chica que estaba totalmente paralizada. Poca distancia les separaba, y Sasuke sintió el irrefrenable deseo de probar esos labios, que aun agrietados y algo resecos, le parecían lo más apetitoso que hubiera visto nunca. Se fue acercando a ella, y Sakura no pareció querer detenerle o apartarse, tal vez no era consciente de lo que él buscaba, o quizá la fiebre y el cansancio aun no le permitían pensar con naturalidad, pero quizá… quizá ella quería lo mismo, quizá Sasuke conseguiría sus objetivos antes de lo que pensaba.

Los labios del moreno por fin rozaron los de la joven, y entonces Sakura se dio cuenta de la situación, pero antes de poder apartarse, un tornado amarillento asoló la habitación, tornado que se paralizó en cuanto vio la escena ante sus ojos. Sasuke sonrió burlón ante la impactada mirada de su rubio amigo, aunque algo molesto por no haber llegado a finalizar ese beso, y Sakura se alejó del cuerpo de su señor como si quemara, cayendo al suelo por los bruscos movimientos, pero levantándose inmediatamente ante la mirada curiosa y sorprendida de los dos hombres.

Incómoda y nerviosa saludó correctamente a Naruto y se dispuso a irse, pero la voz de Sasuke la retuvo.

- No deberías ir sola hasta tu habitación, podrías volver a desmayarte.

- ¿Desmayarte? – preguntó desconcertado el rubio.

- Aun estás demasiado cansada, quizá deberías quedarte aquí el resto del día.

- ¿Cansada? – volvió a preguntar Naruto, pero su tono de voz era algo más insinuante, y Sakura maldijo la mente pervertida de los hombres.

- Así es, Sakura está demasiado agotada, - Sasuke continuó hablando y ambos fijaron su mirada en el cuerpo paralizado de la pelirrosa - después de la agitada noche no creo que estés totalmente recuperada.

Naruto clavó su mirada en Sakura con mayor intensidad, con una sonrisa algo perversa, Sasuke la observaba burlón y Sakura seguía estática, con la cara protegida por sus cabellos y su cuerpo temblando por la rabia, si no salía de allí acabaría explotando, y no quería morir colgada bajo la acusación de asesinato.

Respiró profundamente y se giró con una mirada fría que heló a los dos chicos, borrando sus sonrisas, sorprendidos.

- Señor, le agradezco que haya controlado mi fiebre y que me haya cuidado toda la noche, pero la próxima vez le agradecería que me dejara en las manos de Konan.

Con solemnidad salió de la habitación, no había dicho nada indebido, y había aclarado lo que había pasado esa noche entre ellos sin matar a nadie. Ahora solo quería llegar a su habitación y descansar, quizá le pediría a Konan que la sustituyera.

- Vaya, así que solo era fiebre – habló con desilusión el rubio.

- Que importa… ¿a qué has venido Naruto?

- Venía a decirte que ya estamos listo para el entrenamiento. Pero algo más importante, quiero agradecerte, esa morena que me aconsejaste siempre hace un servicio espectacular, deberías subirle el sueldo.

Sasuke sonrió, sabía a qué morena se refería y a qué clase de servicios aludía. Sin duda hacía un "trabajo" impecable.

- Hmn.

- Por cierto, Sasuke… por mucha fiebre que tuviera – el moreno le miró fijamente – no es normal en ti tener tantas atenciones con una mujer, de hecho, ninguna ha llegado a salir de aquí de día, normalmente las hechas antes.

- Como ya te ha dicho ella misma, estaba enferma, no estaba haciendo la misma función que las mujeres de las que hablas, Uzumaki.

- Por desgracia ¿no?

- Mejor di: por ahora.

Ambos sonrieron con complicidad.

- Pues date prisa porque yo también quiero jugar.

- Ya te he dicho…

- Si, si, si – le cortó el rubio – "no tocar" hasta que sea tuya. A veces eres muy egoísta, ¿lo sabías?

Sasuke elevó una ceja, pero no dijo nada, solo suspiró con cansancio, aun tenía que preparar su "estrategia de ataque", pero tenía la intuición de que iba por buen camino. Por desconcierto o cansancio, ella no había impedido el suave roce de sus labios, y Sasuke pudo ver claramente en sus ojos unas pequeñas chispas de deseo. Eso facilitaba las cosas, sólo tenía que echar algo de leña y volver a provocar esas chispas, y en breve podría disfrutar de una bailarina más en su cama, ardiendo de deseo y suplicándole por pasar la noche con él.

Con ciertas dificultades llegó a su modesta habitación, y se dejó caer en el suelo, con la puerta como apoyo. Se sentía realmente cansada, y no solo por la fiebre, sin duda le resultaba más fácil lidiar con un Sasuke Uchiha déspota y egocéntrico que con el que había estado cuidándola esa noche, su comportamiento le había recordado tanto a él... y su físico era tan similar… Movió la cabeza borrando esa imagen y centrándose en su nuevo dueño, ese hombre era aun más desconcertante que ella misma.

Pero no se encontraba con fuerza de pensar ni en su pasado ni en su presente, solo quería descansar, y no tener que verle en un mes como mínimo. La puerta sonó con tres golpes secos y decididos, y Sakura tembló, ¿podría ser él? ¿La habría seguido? ¿O quizá Naruto? Cualquiera de las opciones era muy mala, dada su situación. Pero los golpes volvieron a repetirse con la misma parsimonia, no tenían prisa.

* * *

Eso ha sido todo por hoy. Vuestras sospechas (los que las tengan) son acertadas, Sakura ya está o al menos estaba enamorada de otro, ¿quién es él? Ya lo veréis más adelante jiji ¡Genial! Acabo de destripar una de las sorpresas de este fic ¬_¬ Muy bien Cristina, tu sigue así ¬_¬*

En fin, ¡ah! No tengo la menor idea de cómo se os da la historia, y menos aun la historia medieval, porque no es tan conocida como creéis, y lo que se conoce no suele ser totalmente cierto o es muy matizable, así que en algunos capítulos hare unas "aclaraciones históricas" en la que explicaré algo referente al capi en cuestión para que entendáis mejor el ambiente de este fic. Por supuesto, que lo lea quien quiera, no es fundamental para el fic, pero creo que os puede ayudar.

Aparte de eso... creo que nada más, pronto empezará a haber algo de acción y movimiento, e irán apareciendo más personajes. Espero que os haya gustado el capi y espero y deseo no tardar tanto en actualizar. ¡Os quiero!

*ByE*


	5. El viaje

Hola!

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews: **Megara-1317, saquuchiha, Citrus-Gi, HELL-OTAKU-GIRL ** y a un anónimo: **Eveluna** ¡Gracias! Y por supuesto, también a todos los que seguís interesado en esta historia n_n

Algunas contestaciones:

**saquuchiha**: gracias, me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, aunque aun tienes que pasar infinidad de cosas. Y en cuanto a cómo se enamora Sasuke de Sakura… será un proceso lento, poquito a poquito, y cuando quiera darse cuenta, ya es tarde XD Sakura será diferente, tardará bastante más en enamorarse del Uchiha (es que estoy cansada de leer siempre que la que sufre por un amor no correspondido es Sakura, el Uchiha también tiene que sufrir, se lo merece ¬_¬), pero todo a su tiempo. Gracias por el review y espero que te guste la conti ^_^

**HELL-OTAKU-GIRL:** tienes dudas muy buenas, y me temo que no podré responderte a todas porque sino fastidiaría la sorpresa, pero te diré que en algunos puntos vas bien encaminada. Si es de la realeza… ya veremos, y no, Fugaku quiere retenerla porque está obsesionado con su colección de bailarinas, quiere a las mejores, y Sakura es de las mejores que ha visto, pero Fugaku no tiene ni la menor idea de quién es Sakura o de su pasado, realmente ni Saku lo sabe XD Sí, habrá una prometida para Sasuke, pero tal vez no sea quien creas jijiji y los motivos por los que Orochimaru la apresó y torturó se verá según avancemos en la historia. Y finalmente, en lo referente al amor de Sakura, tampoco puedo decirte nada, pero este capi creo que te hará cambiar de idea ;) Gracias por el review, y espero que te guste la conti.

**Citrus-Gi**: gracias por el review, como ves no he tardado mucho en actualizar, así que espero que te guste n_n

**Eveluna:** Me alaga que hayas leído todo el fic (aunque apenas son 4 capis ahora q lo pienso XD) y que te haya gustado tanto, y espero que siga gustándote, por supuesto. Como ves no he tardado mucho, así que espero que te guste. ¡Gracias por el review!

**Megara-1317**: jaja sí, adoro torturar a Sasuke, y en este fic, al menos en el campo amoroso entre Sasuke y Saku el que más va a sufrir es él, claro que ella ya ha sufrido bastante en este fic (ya lo entenderás). Gracias por el review, y espero que te guste la conti.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

**V. ****El viaje**

Se sentó sobre su cama y observó la puerta con nerviosismo, lo reconocía, era patético, pero no se atrevía a abrirla.

- ¿Sakura? Sakura, soy Konan. Te he visto entrar, así que por favor ábreme la puerta. ¿Está todo bien?

La pelirrosa suspiró aliviada, y se dispuso a abrir la puerta bastante avergonzada por su irracional miedo. Ante ella se mostraba su compañera, con cara de impaciencia y preocupación.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡He estado buscándote por todo el castillo!

- Lo siento, Konan. Ayer me desmayé – la mujer llevó una mano a su boca por la impresión, y no la dejó continuar.

- ¡Si ya lo sabía yo! – Exclamó, alterada - ¡Ponerte a trabajar toda la noche en tu estado, después de lo mal que te has estado alimentando! Debí haberlo impedido, haber hablado con el señor o haber puesto alguna escusa.

Con pasos apresurados recorría toda la habitación murmurando cosas, echándose la culpa y pensando en posibles soluciones que ya no servían para nada. Hasta que Sakura murmuró una frase que la detuvo en seco.

– Y el señor Sasuke me llevó a su habitación…

- ¡No! ¡Dime que no! ¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡Que me la han desgraciado para toda la vida! Sakura dime que no te hizo nada, dime que no te obligó a nada ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! Si la culpa es mía, tenía que haber estado más pendiente de ti. – lloriqueó.

- No… Konan – susurró, aun no se acostumbraba a hablar en un tono elevado, aunque con su amiga podía pronunciar frases más largas – no hizo nada, él… él solo me… cuido – hasta ella misma se sentía desconcertada con todo lo ocurrido.

- ¡Ay, niña! ¡Cómo me das estos sustos! – Suspiró – Espera… ¿¡Qué te cuidó!

- Si… estuvo pendiente de la fiebre toda la noche.

- ¿Y no intentó nada más?

- No…

¿Para qué contarle lo del beso? Salvo ese momento Sasuke se había comportado de forma intachable, y tampoco es que se hubiera abalanzado sobre ella como una fiera salvaje.

- Mira que está raro el señorito últimamente, pero reconozco que esto supera cualquier otra cosa. Nunca ha sido especialmente atento con las mujeres, ni siquiera cuando quiere conquistarlas. De hecho, eres la primera que ve el amanecer desde su habitación. – rió.

- ¿Y eso es bueno?

- Bueno querida… malo tampoco es, muchas querrían estar en tu situación.

- Ya… perdona Konan - intentó cambiar de tema -, pero aun me siento algo débil, podría descansar el día de hoy, o al menos hacer trabajos más sencillos.

- Cielo, eres una bailarina no una sirvienta, a menos que haya una fiesta o invitados importantes tú no tienes que trabajar. Así que no te preocupes por nada, descansa. Aunque…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó algo impaciente Sakura.

Konan se mordía el labio mientras miraba indecisa hacia el suelo. Finalmente levantó la vista, y entre suspiros se sentó en la cama junto a la pelirrosa.

- El señor ha dicho que te prepares, mañana sales de viaje.

- ¿Mañana? ¿A dónde?

- El rey ha solicitado a los grandes nobles, creo que para planificar una batalla o algo así.

- ¿Y cómo entro yo en todo eso?

- ¡Ay, niña! Mira que a veces me desespera tu falta de conocimiento sobre el mundo.

Sakura agachó la cabeza algo avergonzada, siempre se había considerado inteligente, pero era cierto que desde que fue secuestrada por Orochimaru solo había conocido las frías paredes de su castillo, y apenas tenía 7 años cuando fue esclavizada.

- Verás, los nobles no suelen salir solos, ni siquiera para la guerra, siempre suelen ir con gente como cocineros, sastres, por supuesto médicos, etc. por si ocurre cualquier cosa.

- Pero yo no soy…

- También es frecuente que vayan mujeres – la cortó – para… muchas cosas, desde atender a las damas que pudiera haber en el viaje, hasta… distraer a los hombres que se han visto alejados de sus esposas.

- ¿Y yo soy la distracción? – preguntó inocentemente.

- ¡No! – Exclamo, escandalizada – ¡yo no lo permitiría!

Sakura comprendió a qué se refería con "distraer", y un fuete sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

- Aunque… en cierto modo si eres la distracción. No a la que me refería, por supuesto, pero aparte de las mujeres de "vida alegre" que se dedican a eso, el señor ha solicitado a las cinco mejores bailarinas para distraer, sanamente, – especificó – a los soldados; o si entramos en alguna corte extranjera demostrar parte de nuestro poder a través de los lujos y el poder adquisitivo de los nobles. ¿Entiendes ahora tú papel en todo esto?

- Creo que sí. ¿Pero tú vendrás?

Konan sonrió.

- ¿Cómo crees que voy a dejarte sola en una experiencia tan nueva para ti como esta? Si no fuera contigo serías una carnada fácil. Le he pedido al señor Fugaku que me lleve, y como soy una de las personas en quien más confía – relató, orgullosa – iré en calidad de supervisora de las mujeres que vayan.

- Ya veo.

Sentía un gran alivio, no importa qué ocurriera, podía contar con Konan pasase lo que pasase.

- Bueno, pequeña, yo me tengo que ir. Tú descansa, que mañana nos espera un día ajetreado.

A la mañana siguiente el castillo era un caos, solo se podían ver personas corriendo de aquí para allá, llevando telas, escogiendo alimentos para llevar en el viaje, preparando a los animales que se adentrarían en la travesía…

Los vasallos del señor repasaban sus armaduras, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en perfecto orden, mientras que otros hombres hacían listas de todo lo que había que llevar, asegurándose de que no faltara nada.

- ¡Cervatillo! – Exclamó alguien a su espalda.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y vio al escandaloso rubio cuyo nombre recordaba que era Naruto junto a otros dos que le miraban con fastidio por el grito.

- ¿Cervatillo? ¿Qué clase de nombre le has puesto a la pobre mujer?

- Es algo entre ella y yo, no lo entenderíais.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces, y sin contestar se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

- No seas tan esquiva otra vez – farfulló Naruto. La cogió del brazo y le obligó a volver a darse la vuelta. – ¿Tú también vienes con nosotros?

- Pues claro que viene, idiota – le contestó el chico que estaba a su derecha – El señor Uchiha ha dicho que las cinco mejores bailarinas venían, es evidente que ella sería una de ellas.

Sakura sintió que enrojecía así que desvió la mirada e intentó volver a irse, no se sentía muy cómoda en esa situación.

- ¡Espera! – Volvió a insistir Naruto, aferrando su brazo con decisión - ¿Ves lo que has hecho, Kiba? La has asustado, mejor lárgate de aquí.

- ¿Yo? Eres tú el que la asusta con tanto grito.

El tercero, que hasta ahora no había intervenido, se acercó a la chica, y aprovechando la discusión de los otros dos, libró a Sakura del agarre de Naruto y la alejó un poco de la escena.

- Perdónales, son algo… impetuosos, aunque yo prefiero definirles como idiotas, simplemente.

Sakura sonrió levemente, pero controlándose para no soltarse de un manotazo e irse con paso firme.

- Me llamo Sai, ¿y tú? - La chica fijó su mirada en él sin mostrar ninguna expresión. - ¡Ah, ya recuerdo! Sasuke dijo que tú eras la chica que trajeron de la corte de Orochimaru ¿cierto? Así que no hablas.

Al escuchar ese nombre su cuerpo tembló involuntariamente y se soltó bruscamente de él; Sai la miró con curiosidad y algo contrariado.

- Y parece que no te gusta que te lo recuerden.

Habló la voz de Naruto tras ella, al parecer habían acabado su pequeña disputa. Sakura se limitó a desviar la mirada hacía el suelo, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido ¿es que no pensaban dejarla tranquila con el dichoso temita?

- ¿Qué diablos os hace esa serpiente? – Se interesó Kiba – Hasta ahora ninguna ha sido capaz de contarlo. La mayoría sigue su vida con normalidad, pero con mencionarle se ponen tensas…

Los tres fijaron su mirada en la chica que deseaba salir corriendo de allí, cuando un cuarto personaje entró en la escena.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? Creía que tenías que sacar vuestros caballos ya.

- No seas pesado Sasuke – ¿Sasuke? Sakura se tensó aun más – Sólo estábamos teniendo un amigable conversación con mi hermoso cervatillo.

- ¿Cervatillo?

La pelirrosa enrojeció, maldiciendo el momento que habló con el rubio que le estaba empezando a parecer insoportable. Sasuke miró por encima del hombro de Naruto distinguiendo una cabellera rosada.

- ¿Sakura?

Naruto se giró inmediatamente y posós sus grandes manos en los hombros de la pelirrosa, pegando su cara al rojizo rostro de la chica.

- ¡Así que tú nombre es Sakura! ¡Es precioso! Como no me lo decías pensaba que era uno de estos nombres raros y horribles.

Los otros tres miraban la escena, entre divertidos y sorprendidos por las idioteces que decía Naruto.

- ¿Y de qué se supone que hablabais? Porque no me creo que ella haya abierto la boca.

- Más bien nosotros hablábamos – respondió Kiba. – Solo tenía curiosidad por saber por qué le tienen tanto pavor al payaso ese de Orochi.

Sakura escuchaba las palabras con las que designaban a Orochimaru, y por alguna razón se sentía aterrada. Tratarle con tanto desdén, burlarse de él o insultarle eran actos brutalmente condenados allí de donde venía. Escuchar como esos chicos hablaban de su antiguo dueño le helaba la sangre, recordando lo que les ocurría a los que le faltaran el respeto.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el moreno que identificaba como Sai, el cual se había percatado de su estado.

- ¡Disculpe, señor! – intervino una mujer, antes de que todos volvieran a atosigar a la pelirrosa – pero tengo que llevarme a la bailarina.

_Gracias, Konan_, pensó la pelirrosa, más aliviada. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y le dejó el paso libre para que se la llevara, al igual que hizo Naruto, quien la soltó con desgana.

Fuera de la vista de nadie, Sakura se derrumbó en el suelo, temblando nerviosa y asustada. ¿Cómo era posible que le temiera aun ahora? ¿Acaso no iba a descansar tranquila hasta que Orochimaru muriera? Konan la rodeó con sus brazos y acarició su cabeza con cariño, como si fuera una madre que arrullaba a su hijo.

- En este viaje… ¿dónde vamos?

Konan se tensó, y Sakura entendió la respuesta: cerca, nos acercaremos a él, entraremos en el nido de la serpiente. Se aferró al cuerpo de su amiga y se permitió el lujo de volver a llorar una vez más.

El sol alumbraba todo el paisaje, se veía pacífico y tranquilo, camuflando perfectamente los peligros que guardaba en su interior. Ya todo estaba listo, el señor Fugaku iba en un carruaje especial, aunque Sasuke prefirió ir a caballo junto al resto de caballeros. Al final había otro carruaje que contenía todo lo necesario para el viaje, y flanqueándolo varios asnos con el mismo fin. El resto de la gente iba caminando, tanto soldados como campesinos, con la excepción de los caballeros que vigilaban con celo la comitiva, mientras que otros se encargaban exclusivamente de la protección de sus señores.

Sakura miraba insegura a su alrededor, buscando con la mirada a Konan que había ido a dar órdenes al resto de mujeres. Vio a Naruto, sobre su caballo, saludarla con efusividad, pero la pelirrosa dio un paso hacia atrás y agachó la cabeza desviando la mirada. El rubio borró su sonrisa, abatido, mientras que Sai le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Finalmente Konan llegó sonriente a su lado, mientras todo el conjunto empezaba a avanzar.

Sakura miraba con curiosidad a Sasuke y los caballeros que le acompañaban, se reían, bromeaban, incluso se intercambiaban pequeños "golpes amistosos", como los llamaban los hombres.

- Te parece extraño ¿verdad? – intervino Konan. - que se lleven tan bien.

- ¿Es lo común?

- Aquí sí. Verás, los vasallos mandan a sus hijos a estudiar con los hijos de su señor, es decir, Sai, Kiba o Naruto, conocieron a Sasuke desde que eran pequeños, y desde entonces nunca se han separado. Comen juntos, luchan juntos, se divierten juntos… es eso lo que sustenta nuestra forma de vida, es eso lo que hace a nuestros ejércitos cada vez más poderosos. Los lazos de nuestros caballeros se fundamentan en la amistad y sobre todo la lealtad. Señores y vasallos tienen derechos y obligaciones, han hecho un juramento, y eso es lo más sagrado para un hombre, la persona que rompe tal juramento es peor que una escoria.

- ¿Pero…? – insistió Sakura, algo desconcertada. - Al señor Sasuke no le tratan con mucho respeto…

- Supongo que en sus dominios no, pero verás, cuando lleguemos a algún sitio con gente "de fuera", por decirlo así, verás la rectitud y respeto con el que hablarán a Sasuke. Son amigos, pero eso no quita que sepan situarse en su lugar cuando llega el momento. Pero el resto del tiempo se tratan con total naturalidad, como si fueran simples amigos, sin normas ni títulos de por medio.

Sakura volvió o obsérvales curiosa, no estaba acostumbrada a esas relaciones tan cercanas con su señor. Ella solo era una esclava; de donde venía, los esclavos ni siquiera son seres humanos, solo objetos con manos, criaturas que no merecen más que desprecio. ¿Cómo es posible que todo fuera tan distinto? No es que la trataran como una reina, pero al menos la consideraban un ser humano… la respetaban. Era un concepto tan raro para ella…

Sasuke giró la cabeza, y sus miradas se encontraron, ella enrojeció, y el sonrió orgulloso. Y tras ese intercambio de miradas, no volvió a tener ningún contacto con esos extraños caballeros.

Pasaron tres días, el camino era agotador, los caminos de tierra mostraban infinidad de piedras que dificultaban el andar, y el sol que calentaba con intensidad y sin piedad, no ayudaba.

- Pararemos en ese claro, está empezando a anochecer. – Se escuchó de uno de los caballeros.

Todos suspiraron, por fin descansarían.

- Sakura, tras esos árboles hay un pequeño riachuelo, han dicho que podemos ir a lavarnos.

Cuando Konan y ella llegaron, todas las mujeres disfrutaban de un relajante baño tras tres días de camino, quintándose el polvo y el sudor que se había acumulado por su cuerpo. Konan avanzó, pero Sakura se quedó atrás, algo avergonzada, y Konan entendió por qué.

- Si quieres esperamos a que haya menos gente.

Ella se limitó a asentir.

Cuando solo quedaban dos mujeres de avanzada edad cogiendo agua, Sakura y Konan se bañaron.

- No tienes por qué avergonzarte de esa marca.

- Indica que soy una esclava, un objeto.

- Sakura… - suspiró - olvídalo, no importa lo que hayas vivido, esa marca no indica que le pertenezcas, ya no. Eres libre, pequeña, con marca o sin ella.

La pelirrosa acarició dicha marca situada en su omoplato izquierdo. Eran una especie de comas, tres para ser exactos, que formaban un pequeño círculo. Cada vez que la veía recordaba el candente hierro quemando su piel, recordaba el punzante dolor que le duró semana, Dios… sólo tenía siete años, y la marcaron sin piedad, como un simple animal; no, para Orochimaru hasta los animales eran más importantes.

Konan sujetó su mano con fuerza mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido, sin darse cuenta había empezado a clavarse las uñas sobre la marca, y ya corrían unas pequeñas gotas rojizas por su espalda.

- Vámonos, pronto empezaran a hacer guardia, debemos estar en el campamento para entonces.

Ambas se vistieron y caminaron hacia el campamento, pero antes de llegar escucharon gritos y un gran revuelo. Konan echó a correr hacia el campamento, mientras que Sakura la observaba aterrada. Se dispuso a seguir a la morena cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza que provocó que perdiera el conocimiento.

* * *

Ahí lo dejamos. En el siguiente sabréis que ha pasado con Sakura y los demás.

Solo una pequeña anotación histórica para que entendáis un poco el fic. En la Edad Media, existía el vasallaje. Esto era un juramento entre un señor y su vasallo por el cual se intercambiaban cosas, por ejemplo protección a cambio de servicios militares, o una porción de tierra, etc. Solo se realizaba entre nobles, un campesino NO era vasallo, eran siervos, que no es igual.

Bien, Aquí los Uchiha serían los señores, como lo van a ser los Hyuga o los "Sabaku", y Naruto, Sai, Kiba, etc. son sus vasallos, son nobles, pero de categoría un poco inferior. Pero todos los nobles, en conjunto, son vasallos a su vez del rey. Así es como funcionan básicamente las relaciones... "diplomáticas" en la Edad Media.

Los hijos de los vasallos no nacían vasallos, ellos debían hacer su propio juramento con el sucesor del señor (que era lo que normalmente hacían) o con otro señor, pero no estaba obligado por nacimiento. Lo que pasa es que los vasallos enviaban a sus hijos con su señor, y allí eran criados, educados, alimentados. De modo que las siguientes generaciones estaban unidas no solo por un juramento (q era importantísimo y tenía más valor que actualmente) sino porque eran amigos, habían crecido juntos, luchaban juntos, dormían juntos. De hecho había grandes habitaciones en las que dormían todos los caballeros con literas y esas cosas.

Y el grupo de la nobleza no estaba cerrado (nunca ha estado totalmente cerrado). Alguien que destacaba en la guerra o en otro aspecto importante, aunque fuera hijo de un herrero o un leñador, podía llegar a ser noble ¿cómo creeis que se creó la nobleza? Eran gente normal con capacidad de liderazgo y que eran buenos luchando, o creando estrategias, etc. lo digo porque en este fic habrá casos de gente que recibe el título de "noble", y ya os adelanto la explicación jaja

Ya dejo de aburriros, espero que estas aclaraciones históricas os ayuden, sino me las ahorro.

*ByE*


	6. Guerreros del sur

Hola!

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews:** saquuchiha, Citrus-Gi, HELL-OTAKU-GIRL, dany, GreeceSJL, jennyshampu, MitoOrlas ** y **Eve-luna** ¡Gracias! Y también a todos los que seguís interesado en esta historia n_n

Contestaciones:

**saquuchiha**: ¿estuvo corto? Mmm ocupó lo mismo que otros, pero quizá, como cuenta menos cosas… será por eso. Bueno, este capi es más largo que los anteriores, así lo compensó ;) Muchas gracias por el review ^_^

**HELL-OTAKU-GIRL:** Jajaja tranquila, te entiendo, es lo malo de la curiosidad, que te hace querer saber más y más, aunque luego te arrepientas por fastidiar la sorpresa XD yo te puedo contestar algunas preguntas, pero no te daré datos muy relevantes para que no tengas por qué arrepentirte ;) Muchas gracias por el review.

**Citrus-Gi**: gracias por el review, me alegra que te esté gustando, y espero que siga haciéndolo jeje

**Eve-luna:** ah jajaja ok, mientras me aparezcas como "eveluna" sabré que eres tú ;) será un placer leer tus comentarios ^_^ ¡Gracias por el review! Y Sí, este fic tendrá historia para aburrir, a mí también me encanta jajaja espero que esta historia te siga gustando. Y si deseas algo… tú pídelo, quién sabe, igual me das ideas que no se me habían ocurrido pero que encajan bien en el fic n_n De nuevo gracias por el review, ¡Cuídate! Bss

**MitoOrlas:** jajaja ¡oye! Pues no lo había pensado, pero tienes toda la razón jaja esta chica siempre pierde el conocimiento en el momento menos oportuno XD ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Espero que te guste la conti n_n

**Jennyshampu:** Me alegra oír eso ^_^ y espero que siga gustándote. ¡Gracias por el review!

**GreeceSJL:** mmm ¿con lo de los vasallos te perdiste en el fic o en la explicación? XD En cuanto a Naruto… sí, aquí está un poco como el acosador jaja pero ya cambiará, tu dale tiempo, es que el chico tarda en hacerse a la idea jajaja Del origen de Sakura… mis labios están sellados jaja eso se verá más adelante y no quiero fastidiar la sorpresa XD Me alegra que te este gustando, espero que te guste también este capi ^_^ ¡Gracias por el review! PD: ¿Bailas bailes orientales? Yo también, aunque solo lo basiquito. Entonces tú entiendes a Saku mejor que nadie XD y tienes razón, si Sakura bajara la mirada sería signo de desconfianza, y ella es una bailarina como Dios manda jajajaja además de orgullosa. ¡Cuídate!

**dany:** gracias a ti por comentar ^_^ la verdad es que me halagas, y espero que la historia sea tan buena como dices, al menos me esforzaré para que así sea n_n ¡Gracias de nuevo! Espero que te guste la conti.

Espero que os guste.

*ByE*

* * *

**VI. Guerreros del sur**

Todos se movían agitados de un lado a otro del campamento, removiendo y buscando todo tipo de cosas. Contando los destrozos y las pérdidas que ese imprevisto ataque de mercenarios había supuesto. La mayoría yacían ahora muertos, enrojeciendo el verdor natural del bosque. Algunos habían logrado escapar, y era preciso detallar con qué.

- Señor, se han llevado parte de nuestro alimento, y otra parte ha quedado inservible. Aparte consiguieron hacerse con algunas joyas y objetos de valor, pero nada especialmente importante.

Fugaku Uchiha estaba molesto. No habían previsto el ataque, pero por suerte sus caballeros fueron rápidos en reaccionar y mataron a los mercenarios en cuestión de minutos. Aún así las pérdidas habían sido más de lo que el orgullo de un Uchiha puede tolerar. Quería venganza, pero ya restaban muertos. No importa, buscaría a los mercenarios que habían escapado, ellos pagarían por esta afrenta.

- ¿Y pérdidas humanas? – preguntó con cansancio. Ahora lo importante era llegar a la corte, no podían permitirse más retrasos.

- Muertos ninguno, señor, pero… - el moreno frunció el ceño y fijó su mirada en el informante con dureza. – Hay cuatro desaparecidos. Cuatro mujeres.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Konan, una cocinera, una de las costureras y una bailarina.

- ¿Qué bailarina?

- La nueva, señor, la del pelo rosa.

Instintivamente cerró el puño con fuerza. ¿De todas las mujeres que podían llevarse tenían que secuestrar a su favorita? ¿Cuántas personas iban a interponerse? Él solo quería crear el mejor grupo de bailarinas del mundo. Tal vez era un simple capricho, pero Fugaku se consideraba un hombre culto, con gusto y refinado. Su grupo de bailarinas era elogiado y envidiado por todos, y sin duda esa mujer de pelo rosa era la guinda del pastel. Nadie podría competir con él si la tenía entre sus sirvientas. ¿Por qué tenían que llevársela a ella?

Sasuke miró de reojo a su padre con tranquilidad, sabía perfectamente lo que esto significaba en sus planes. Se levantó de su asiento y se arrodilló ante su padre, clavando la punta de su espada en el suelo.

- Padre, permitidme ir a buscar a los mercenarios restantes y traer de vuelta a las mujeres arrebatadas.

- Te lo agradezco, Sasuke, pero no podemos permitírnoslo. El rey nos espera en la corte, y no podemos perder más tiempo. – respondió con frustración.

- Tres días – contestó con decisión. - Permitid que vaya con mis hombres a buscarles, dadme tres días. Si pasado ese tiempo no hemos localizado ni a los mercenarios ni a las mujeres nos dirigiremos a la corte. Si sólo vamos nosotros será fácil alcanzaros en tres días.

Fugaku lo meditó unos minutos. Su hijo tenía razón, si sólo iban Sasuke y sus caballeros, en tres días podían alcanzar sin problema al cortejo señorial. Ellos avanzaban lentamente debido a los carruajes y a la cantidad de gente que caminaba. Eso sin contar con la fortaleza y rapidez de sus caballos… era inútil pensarlo más. Sasuke tenía razón, el moreno quería ir y él no podía estar más de acuerdo, ¿qué más había que pensar?

- Está bien, tienes tres días. Pasado ese tiempo volved, hayáis o no encontrado algo, ¿entendido?

- Sí, señor.

Sasuke sonrió fugazmente con su cabeza aún inclinada. Se levantó, guardó su espada, y con un movimiento de cabeza, indicó a sus amigos que le siguieran. Los tres aludidos sonrieron, estaban tan deseosos de ir como Sasuke. El lento avance sin apenas emociones de la comitiva solo representaba aburrimiento, pero el ir a buscar a los malvados mercenarios y a las damiselas en apuros pintaba mejor, mucho mejor.

Con una alegría que no se molestaron en ocultar subieron a sus caballos y se pusieron inmediatamente en marcha.

- ¿A quién buscamos exactamente, Sasuke? – preguntó perspicaz Kiba. - ¿A los mercenarios o a las mujeres? ¿O te vale con que busquemos a nuestra adorada bailarina? – destacó con una amplia sonrisa.

Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa, pero no respondió.

- Mi pequeño cervatillo. – Lloriqueó Naruto. – Debe estar asustada, ella sola, con esos hombres horribles acechándola. ¡No podemos perder más tiempo! ¡Debemos encontrarla!

- ¿Y qué pasa con las otras tres? – preguntó irónico, Sai. – También deben estar asustadas, esperando que el gran Naruto las rescate. – dijo burlonamente.

- También las rescataremos, por supuesto. Ya me lo imagino… estará tan agradecida que se lanzará a mis brazos, temblando de miedo, entre lágrimas de agradecimiento.

- Sí… la costurera siempre ha tenido debilidad por ti. - Rió Kiba.

La imagen que tenía el rubio varió, y la pequeña y frágil pelirrosa que sostenía entre sus brazos fue sustituida por una mujer más grande que él en altura y en grosor, abrazándole con fuerza y dejándole sin respiración. Sintió un frio escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo mientras sus amigos reían.

- ¡Imbécil! Me refería a mi dulce Sakurita.

- ¿Tú Sakurita? ¿Desde cuándo es tuya? – Inquirió, Kiba. - Tal vez prefiera lanzarse a los brazos de Sasuke. – Insinuó mirando al moreno, que a pesar de no participar en la conversación se estaba enterando de todo.

Sonrió con arrogancia y miró cómplice a Kiba. Sin duda esa imagen le agradaba mucho más.

- Eso ya lo veremos. – murmuró molesto el rubio. – De todas formas hay que darse prisa. Mi Sakurita es muy guapa, a saber lo que esos idiotas quieren hacerle.

- Tranquilo, Narutín, esa mujer es capaz de sacarles los ojos si intentan propasarse.

Todos rieron, el fuerte carácter de la joven y su testarudez ya era conocida por todo el castillo de los Uchiha. Era la primera mujer que se resistía a los encantos de Sasuke, y ya estaban haciendo apuestas sobre cuánto tardaría en caer rendida a sus pies.

* * *

Abrí los ojos con pesadez. Me dolía todo el cuerpo y sentía una fuerte presión en mi cabeza, posiblemente fruto del inesperado golpe. Intenté mover mis brazos, pero una línea bastante amplia quemaba mi piel. Al bajar la mirada vi una gruesa y áspera cuerda rodeando mi cuerpo y atándome a un árbol. Observé mi alrededor inquieta, el bosque me rodeaba, atados a otro árbol había tres perros de aspecto fiero, y a no mucha distancia había un grupo de unos cuatro hombres sentados alrededor de un fuego. Eran altos y robustos, sin duda guerreros. No me cupo la menor duda cuando vi el filo de una espada brillar bajo el reflejo de las llamas, mientras era limpiada de sangre reseca.

- Son mercenarios. – era la voz de Konan, sonando muy debilitada.

Giré mi cabeza. A mi izquierda se encontraba ella, atada en el mismo árbol. Tosió algo de sangre con dificultad, y vi que tenía múltiples heridas. Le exigí con la mirada una explicación, pero no me atrevía a decir nada, no quería llamar la atención de aquellos hombres.

- No me mires así, simplemente me negué a seguir sus ordenes pacíficamente. – sonrió orgullosa. – Pero lo importante ahora es que debemos salir de aquí. Son mercenarios, aun no están bajo las órdenes de nadie, pero les he oído hablar, pretenden alistarse en las tropas de Orochimaru, y al parecer nosotros seremos los presentes. – Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar. – He dicho que te tranquilices – sentenció de manera más autoritaria, pero sin levantar la voz. – Si pensamos un buen plan podremos salir de aquí. Serán buenos guerreros, pero por lo que he visto tienen poco cerebro. Usaremos eso a nuestro favor.

- ¿Ya… ya has pensado en algo?

- Lo primero será esperar a que se duerman. Como mucho se quedará despierto para hacer guardia uno de ellos.

Me limité a asentir, lo único que podía hacer ahora era confiar en ella.

Como había predicho, tres de los mercenarios estaban durmiendo, y el cuarto vigilaba, recostado en un árbol. De pronto dirigió su mirada hacia mí. Abrí los ojos sorprendida e inquieta, y el sonrió. Se acercó con paso tranquilo, se agachó para quedar a mi altura y cogió varios mechones de pelo.

- Hermoso. – susurró mientras lo observaba embelesado.

Dejó que los mechones resbalaran de entre sus dedos y acarició el contorno de mis pechos mientras que mi cuerpo se tensaba instintivamente ante el contacto y él sonreía más.

- Muy hermoso.

Mi cuerpo ya se estaba preparando para darle una patada con fuerza, con un poco de suerte conseguiría golpearle donde más le duele. Pero antes de poder realizar mi ataque vi como su cabeza se estrellaba contra el árbol, a escasos centímetros de la mía. Su cuerpo resbaló lentamente por el mío, y pude ver a Konan con un pequeño tronco entre sus manos. Entonces me di cuenta de que la cuerda que nos mantenía sujetas descansaba en el suelo. Me ayudó a levantarme mientras miraba nerviosa en todas direcciones. No me permitió hablar, sino que tiró de mí e iniciamos una descontrolada carrera Dios sabe a dónde.

Pronto escuchamos ruidos tras nosotras, y Konan aceleró el paso. Sus heridas se habían abierto, y el reguero que dejaba de sangre sería suficiente para localizarnos.

- Konan, tus heridas…

- Lo sé. – me contestó con impotencia y frustración.

Un río nos obligó a detenernos. Teníamos tres opciones: cambiábamos de dirección, intentábamos cruzar el río o nos dejábamos llevar por el mismo. Cambiar de dirección era una locura, nos encontrarían antes de poder pensar en algo. Pero cruzar el río… bajo los rayos lunares, el agua se removía inquieta y violenta. Estaba demasiado agitado como para cruzarlo, la corriente nos llevaría, y la fuerza con la que fluía nos dejaría tan debilitadas que, cuando nos repusiéramos, los mercenarios ya nos habrían vuelto a apresar.

Ambas nos miramos. Sabíamos cual era la solución, pero ninguna se atrevía a decirlo. Debíamos separarnos. Parecía que Konan iba a decir algo, y sabía qué iba a decir, pero no podía permitirlo, no más sacrificios por mí. De un fuerte empujón la lancé al agua ignorando sus gritos de protesta. Es fuerte, sé que sobrevivirá, yo correré en la dirección opuesta al flujo de la corriente. Los mercenarios se estaban guiando por la sangre y por el rastro que sus perros estaban oliendo. Ya no había sangre, y el agua eliminaría el rastro de Konan, así que solo quedaba yo.

Corrí, corrí todo lo que mis piernas me permitían mientras rezaba porque ella pasara desapercibida. Había dicho que no eran muy inteligentes, con un poco de suerte no pensarían en la posibilidad de que nos hubiéramos separado.

Debía darle tiempo. Una vez que me hayan apresado sabrán de nuestra división e irán a buscarla, si conseguía mantenerles ocupados el tiempo suficiente para que se recuperara, todo estaría bien, ya nada importaría. Con un poco de suerte incluso me matarían antes de llevarme a Orochimaru.

Seguí corriendo sin descanso varios minutos. Mis piernas escocían, mi corazón golpeaba mi pecho con furia, todo mi cuerpo ardía, pero no me detuve, ignoré todas esas sensaciones y seguí corriendo. Debía protegerla, debía sacrificarme.

Los ruidos eran más intensos, y los ladridos resonaban por todo el bosque, era incapaz de saber el lugar exacto del que venían. Se estaban acercando y mi cuerpo empezaba a fallar, el ritmo era cada vez más inestable, y sentía como mis piernas temblaban entre escalofríos, amenazando con derrumbarse. Y su amenaza se cumplió. Mi cuerpo se desplomó sobe el suelo. No sé si tropecé o simplemente mis piernas se negaron a avanzar, pero ahora estaba tirada sobre la hierba, rodeada de árboles tan altos y frondosos que no podía ver el cielo. No me molesté en levantarme, sólo alargaría mi agonía.

Respiré profundamente y cerré los ojos. Podía escuchar los pasos acelerados de los perros y a sus dueños acercarse, y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Por qué no podían dejarme en paz? ¿Por qué siempre me perseguían? Toda mi vida, toda mi vida la recuerdo como una eterna persecución de la que no puedo escapar, en la que nadie me ayuda, y sin embargo yo debo ayudarles a todos. ¿Por qué? Yo sólo… sí, yo me conformaba con morir.

El gruñido de un animal me aviso de mi fin. Se acabo. En el breve tiempo que había estado lejos de Orochimaru había pensado… realmente yo… había creído que por fin podría tener una vida más normal, sin amenazas, sin el miedo atosigándome tras cada esquina. Ilusa. Orochimaru lo decía, los sueños no sirven de nada. ¿Es que no había aprendido la lección? No importa, seguro que esa serpiente me lo volvería a recordar muy pronto.

Las lágrimas resbalaban de mis ojos, pero mi rostro se mostraba sereno. Resignación. ¿Para qué armar un escándalo? El resultado sería el mismo. No, lo mejor era callar, callar y obedecer los mandatos de mi señor, sea quien sea.

Los cuatro hombres me rodean mientras sujetan a los perros y recobran el aliento. Se acabó.

* * *

Konan tosió fuertemente mientras arrastraba su cuerpo por la hierba. Sentía todas sus extremidades temblar por el frío y por el esfuerzo.

- Maldita sea, Sakura.

Una vez fuera del agua dejó que su cuerpo se recuperara del ejercicio. Todos sus músculos estaban en tensión por la fuerza empleada para no ahogarse, y su cabeza parecía dar vueltas sin control. Escuchó sonidos, pero pensó que serían fruto de su imaginación. Sujetó su cabeza con las manos y ejerció algo de presión, intentando que su mente dejara de girar.

- ¿Konan?

La aludida abrió los ojos, impactada y esperanzada, rogando porque no fuera una alucinación. Elevó la mirada y vio a un rubio con confundidos ojos azules, que la miraba dudoso y sorprendido.

- ¿Naruto?

Como si hubiera dado con unas palabras mágicas, el chico se acercó a ella y le ayudó a levantarse con cuidado, mientras la chica seguía tosiendo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Sakura no está contigo?

- Tranquilízate, Naruto. – La voz de Sai reclamó la atención – Primero deja que se recupere, llevémosla con Sasuke y Kiba.

Naruto asintió, dejó que Konan apoyara su peso en él y se adentraron en el bosque. Pronto pudieron verse cuatro hermosos caballos bien atados, y sentados en un tronco caído estaban Kiba y Sasuke, hablando entre ellos con gesto de concentración. Al escuchar los pasos elevaron la mirada, y ambos abrieron los ojos con asombro al ver a la mujer.

- ¡Konan! – exclamó Kiba.

- Estaba en el borde del río, creo que fue arrastrada por la corriente.

Naruto sentó a Konan cerca de un árbol para que tuviera apoyo, y él mismo se sentó a su lado, preocupado, acariciando suavemente su espalda para darle algo de fuerza.

- ¿Estás sola? – preguntó Sasuke.

- Unos mercenarios…

- Sí, - intervino Sai – primero atacaron el campamento. Al ver que varias mujeres que fueron a bañarse no volvían, intuimos que os habían apresado.

- ¿Varias?

- Sí, cuatro en total.

- No es posible… ese grupo de mercenarios sólo nos tenían a Sakura y a mí.

- Entonces se dividieron. – murmuró pensativo Kiba. – por eso no conseguíamos concretar su rastro.

- ¿Les buscabais?

- Tenemos tres días para buscar a las mujeres desaparecidas, si al pasar ese tiempo no las encontramos debemos ir a la corte y abandonar toda búsqueda.

- Entiendo…

- Has dicho que estabas con Sakura – intervino el rubio - ¿dónde está? Si también fue arrastrada por la corriente a lo mejor no está muy lejos.

- No. Ella… ella no está conmigo.

Los cuatro hombres la miraron interrogativos, pero prefirieron no presionarla.

- Esperamos a que se durmieran y después nos soltamos. Nos pusimos a correr, pero no tardaron en darse cuenta de nuestra huída. Yo estaba herida, así que mi sangre era un problema, era como si dejáramos miguitas de pan. Entonces llegamos al río, y aunque ninguna lo dijo, estaba claro que debíamos separarnos.

- Y decidisteis que una se lanzaría al río y otra seguiría por otro camino. – razonó Sai. – En otras palabras, una haría de cebo para que la otra se salvara. Era vuestra única salida.

- Más bien Sakura lo decidió por mí. No admitió contradicciones, simplemente me empujó al agua y salió corriendo hacia el lado opuesto de la corriente. Niña estúpida. – murmuró con dolor. – Ha estas alturas probablemente la hayan alcanzado.

Pasaron unos segundos de absoluto silencio.

- ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Sai.

- No tenemos ninguna pista sobre el paradero de las otras dos mujeres, así que buscaremos a Sakura. – Se dirigió hacia Konan - ¿sabes hacia dónde iban antes de que os escaparais?

- Dijeron que iban a alistarse en las tropas de Orochimaru.

- Orochimaru tiene una base relativamente cerca, hacia el sur. – informó Kiba.

- De acuerdo, pues buscaremos a Sakura. Konan, ¿Vienes o prefieres que uno de nosotros te lleve con el resto del ejército?

- Ni hablar. Sakura se ha sacrificado por mí, no estaría tranquila ni serviría de ayuda a nadie en este estado.

- De acuerdo. Sai, cura sus heridas, nosotros tres nos adelantaremos; en cuanto acabes, alcanzadnos.

- Haré que Shahin os siga.

- ¿Shahin? – preguntó la mujer. - ¿Te has traído a Shahin?

- Mi halcón está adiestrado para muchas más cosas que la caza. – contestó divertido. La obediencia de su ave siempre despertaba admiración en los demás.

- Nos vamos, daos prisa. – ordeno autoritario Sasuke mientras montaba en su caballo junto a sus otros dos caballeros.

* * *

La sangre corría velozmente por mi rostro, aún podía sentir su calidez acariciando mi mejilla. Bajé la mirada y vi todo mi vestido enrojecido por la sangre. Entre mis manos conservaba el brazo seccionado del mercenario que me había cogido por el cuello. Yo había llevado mis manos a su brazo por instinto, y ahora seguía sujetándolo, aún cuando se hubo separado de su dueño, lanzando una escandalosa cantidad de sangre a mi rostro y ropaje.

Mire horrorizada como el resto de mercenarios estaba en igual o peores condiciones. Algunos ya habían muertos, otros se retorcían de dolor entre escalofriantes gritos de angustia, mientras se sujetaban las partes heridas o arrancadas.

Frente a ellos, y observando la escena con tranquilidad, como si vieran ese espectáculo todos los días, había dos hombres armados, sujetando con orgullo sus enormes, pesadas y peligrosas espadas.

Uno de ellos fijó su mirada en mí, y retirándose el pelo algo mojado por el sudor, se acercó. Me tendió la mano invitándome a levantarme mientras mantenía una mirada de indiferencia, incluso de aburrimiento.

- ¿Quién sois? – me preguntó.

Yo no respondí, pero acepté su mano y me levanté. El otro hombre se fijó en mí sobresaltado, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de mi presencia hasta el momento.

- No la atosigues, Sasori. Debe estar muerta de miedo. Ven preciosa, te llevaremos hasta el campamento donde podrás descansar.

Había soltado mi mano de la de ese pelirrojo llamado Sasori y ahora la sujetaba él, acariciándola suavemente. Dio un pequeño tirón para indicarme que avanzara, pero no me moví.

- Tranquila, no te haremos nada. Te hemos salvado, - soltó mi mano y cogió la cabeza cortada de uno de los mercenarios, mostrándomela como si fuera un trofeo, moviéndola ligeramente de un lado a otro - ¿ves?

Sentí ganas de vomitar, pero mi estomago estaba completamente vacío. Arrojó la cabeza despreocupadamente y volvió a coger mis manos. Pude sentir de nuevo la calidez de la sangre que habían manchado sus manos, aún estaba caliente. Volvió a dar un tirón, pero yo seguí sin moverme.

Frunció el ceño y me miró confundido. El pelirrojo suspiró.

- No va a hablar. Lleva la marca del silencio.

Su compañero le miró y después analizó mi cuerpo. ¿Ellos lo llamaban la marca del silencio? No lo había pensado, pero era un buen nombre. Si sabían qué significaba esa marca es que tenían bastante contacto con la corte de Orochimaru.

Sentí las manos del rubio tocar mi hombro. El vestido estaba rajado por todas partes, y las mangas prácticamente habían desaparecido, por lo que la marca de mi hombro quedaba perfectamente expuesta a la vista.

De un manotazo quité su mano, y él sonrió impresionado. Volvió a tirar de mí, al parecer era insistente el chico.

- No recordaba que las esclavas de Orochimaru fueran tan tercas. Se supone que son calladas y obedientes. – refunfuñó. Yo simplemente desvié la mirada.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua, y el pelirrojo suspiró. Antes de darme cuenta estaba sobre el hombro de ese tal Sasori.

- No me gusta esperar, y tampoco hacer esperar, y el señor Gaara ya hace rato que debe estar esperando nuestro informe.

- Pero sé un poco más delicado con la mujer, Sasori. ¿No ves que ha pasado por experiencias traumáticas?

- Cállate, Deidara. Algún día de estos te mataré. – murmuró con cansancio.

Yo me dejé llevar, resistirse era inútil. Además, habían mencionado el nombre de Gaara. Ese era el príncipe heredero de las tierras del sur, y por tanto uno de los principales enemigos de Orochimaru. Dada la cercanía de ambos reinos es evidente que el contacto ha sido más estrecho que en otros lugares, por lo que es lógico que conozcan la marca que Orochimaru pone a sus esclavas.

No tardamos en llegar a un campamento. Según avanzábamos los soldados nos miraban con asombro. Sin duda estábamos dando un auténtico espectáculo. Entre el barro, el sudor y la sangre yo debía parecer algo así como una bestia salvaje, sólo faltaba que me resistiera bruscamente para dar el espectáculo completo.

Con poca delicadeza me dejó caer en el suelo. Cuando me incorporé adolorida deseé no haberlo hecho. Frente a mí había un hombre joven, pelirrojo, con los ojos de color azul verdoso. Su mirada era dura y fría y el temor me invadió sólo con mirarle, provocando que diera un paso hacia atrás, intimidada, y mis brazos se abrazaran a sí mismos intentando protegerme, ¿de qué? No lo sé.

Me analizó de arriba a abajo, con el ceño fruncido. Terminado su reconocimiento miró a los dos soldados que me habían traído, y sin necesidad de preguntarles, el rubio habló.

- No hay nada peligroso por los alrededores, señor. Nos topamos con cuatro mercenarios, su campamento estaba algo más al sur, por lo que suponemos que se desviaron para capturar a esta mujer. Iban a apresarla cuando nosotros llegamos.

- ¿Dónde están los mercenarios? – su voz era aún más profunda que su mirada.

- Muertos, señor. – pasaron unos segundos de incómodo silencio hasta que volvió a hablar. - Tal vez ella sepa algo más.

Con un gesto de cabeza hizo que se marcharan. Ahora todas las miradas se centraron en ella.

- Temari. – llamó, sin cambiar en ningún momento el tono de su voz.

Al instante apareció una hermosa mujer rubia, que a pesar de ir vestida de manera elegante, llevaba algunas pequeñas armas perfectamente amoldadas a su vestuario.

- ¿Me habéis llamado, señor?

- Dale algo de ropa, báñala, vístela y cura las heridas que pueda tener. Cuando acabéis, llévala ante mí. Quiero hacerle varias preguntas.

- Como ordenéis, Señor.

Con algo de rudeza me obligó a seguirla. No me convenía montar un numerito aquí mismo. Con un poco de suerte estaría a salvo si me mantenía con este grupo de guerreros. Konan mencionó que el rey había llamado a todos los nobles de su reino. Tal vez iban a entablar una reunión para preparar una estrategia contra Orochimaru. Si eso era cierto, sin duda sería reclamada la presencia de Gaara como heredero del reino aliado, lo que explicaría por qué estaba tan lejos de sus dominios. Sólo espero que el cambio no haya sido a peor. Desconocía por completo como era ese hombre, y lo poco que había visto no era precisamente alentador. Pronto descubriría si requería de mí como simple informadora o como algo más. Lo mejor ahora era callar, obedecer y callar. ¿Verdad, Orochimaru?

* * *

Como veis, nuevos personajes. Me temo que a Sasuke se le han adelantado en eso de rescatar a las damiselas en apuros jaja

En fin, ¿qué pensáis de Gaara en este fic? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capi en general? ¿Tenéis alguna petición o sugerencia?

De aclaraciones históricas...

Sólo lo del halcón de Sai. Para empezar su nombre, "Shahin", significa halcón peregrino en árabe.

En la Edad Media, bueno, y en la antigua, y en la moderna y, con menor intensidad, pero también en la contemporánea, la caza ha sido uno de los deportes más populares, sobre todo dentro de las clases altas. La cetrería es como se designa a la caza con halcones. Entrenaban a estas aves para la caza, y era bastante popular esta forma de cazar.

Los adiestraban y los cuidaban con gran devoción. Eran aves muy apreciadas. De todo esto viene la asociación de "halcón" con "nobleza", "distinción" y todo eso, y por eso es tan frecuente que en los escudos de nobles o reyes aparezca este animal. Aunque como símbolo de realeza siempre le ganó terreno el águila real.

Ya me estoy alejando del tema. En fin, pues eso, que era frecuente que los caballeros tuvieran halcones adiestrados en la caza. Debido a lo que costaba capturarle y cuidarles como es debido, eran caros y se cuidaban con esmero, de ahí la sorpresa de Konan de que se lo llevara a una travesía como esta en la que podía pasarle cualquier cosa, pero en el caso de Sai, su halcón está adiestrado para muchas más cosas que la caza, eso ya se irá viendo.

Nada más por hoy. Esperaré con ilusión vuestros reviews, y abro oficialmente mi campaña "por una autora feliz" cuyo lema es "review en la pantalla, sonrisa en la cara" jajaja pues eso, cuantos más reviews, más feliz me hacéis y más creatividad me viene, en teoría... jajaja ya, ya, ya dejo de molestar. En serio, muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios n_n pero también os agradezco que leáis el fic, sois mi droga ;)

¡Os quiero!

*ByE*


	7. Interrogatorio y sospechas

Hola!

Je... je... je...

Antes de nada, si lo pensáis fríamente tampoco ha pasado tanto tiempo... ¿no?... ¿eh?... ¿verdad que no?

Vale, lo siento, sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo. En principio sólo iba a tardar un mes que era lo que iba a estar de vacaciones (sin internet, me temo) y luego estuve en una de esas etapas de crisis en las que la inspiración hace puff y desaparece, y no vuelve ni aunque llores. Y cuando la creatividad volvió a bendecirme con su presencia... el ordenador se fastidia ¬_¬ Y aquí me veis, esperando y esperando hasta poder actualizar.

¿No os ha conmovido mi triste historia?

Ya no os aburro más, os dejo con lo que de verdad queréis leer, la conti del fic.

Creo que no os esperáis lo que va a pasar... jijiji

¡Ah! Pero antes la contestación a vuestros reviews:

**katze78**: wow, me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto. Pues Gaara… por ahora a Sakura sólo le dará problemas, pero ya veremos más adelante jijiji A mi me encanta el periodo de la Edad Media, y no sé, me apetecía hacer un fic así… ¡ah! y perdona por haber tardado tanto, pero espero que no se vuelva a repetir, lo máximo que me doy a mi misma es un mes, intento auto exigirme ese tiempo como máximo para actualizar, pero esta vez era una excepción, de verdad que sí jeje muchas gracias por el review ^_^

**Mitororlas**: Me alegra que pienses así porque Gaara no va a desaparecer de escena jeje y me temo que los traumas de Sakura aún no han acabado… ya verás. Muchas gracias por el review.

**Soramichii**: Pues bienvenida! Me alegra que te guste, y espero que siga haciéndolo. En este capi verás qué le dice Gaara a Saku, y no creo que te vaya a gustar… jeje muchas gracias por el review!

**Acquittal**: Jajaja pues habrá varios rivales jeje pero aún no he decidido quién será el gran rival de Sasuke por el amor de Saku, ya veremos jiji. Muchas gracias por el review!

**sakura19li**: muchas gracias por el review. Pues no va por ahí la cosa, pero ya verás, espero que te guste ^_^

**HELL-OTAKU-GIRL**: muchas gracias, espero haber mejorado en estas vacaciones y no haber emporado jajaja te entiendo, yo también he sucumbido a la tentación de esos maravillosos sueños… ains jiji En cuanto a Gaara… por ahora no va a darle a Sakura más que problemas, pero ya verás más adelante, de hecho, en el siguiente capi ya Gaara tendrá una actitud ligeramente diferente respecto a Saku, pero por ahora tendrás que conformarte con este capi ;)

**Eve-lune**: jajaja pues Gaara por ahora va a dar algún que otro problemilla, pero te aseguro que su papel cambiará bastante a lo largo del fic, espero que te guste. Muchas gracias por el review!

**madelinedarkgirl**: muchas gracias por el review, me alegra saber que te está gustando, y espero que siga haciéndolo ^_^ ¡Cuídate!

**saquuchiha**: sí, en este empezó a haber acción, y más que habrá, te lo aseguro jeje me alegra que te gustara porque los tres permanecerán en escena, sobre todo Gaara. Aunque creo que tanto Gaara como su encuentro con Sasuke te decepcionarán… pero sólo por el momento, quizá en el siguiente capi te guste más jijiji pero no te adelanto más u_u créeme, habrá momento Sasusaku muy prontito. Sasusaku sin sentimientos profundos, pero SasuSaku, después de todo ;) Muchas gracias por el review, ¡Cuídate!

**Megara-1307**: jaja me alegro, porque Gaara no desaparecerá de escena. Pues Sasuke la encuentra pronto, y en cuanto a los celos aparecerán en el siguiente capi más que en este, pero ya lo verás jijiji

**GreeceSJL**: pues me alegro, así mi fic es entretenido y didáctico jeje además podéis comprender cosas del propio fic mucho mejor n_n pues tienes razón, más serio sí que va a ser, pero ya veremos más adelante. Y la reacción de Sasuke por saber que la tiene Gaara no va a ser muy… conflictiva, pero en el siguiente capi… una cosa es que la tenga y otra que sienta interés por su bailarina XD

**Fernanda Marchi**: muchas gracias por el review, espero que siga gustándote ^_^

**megumi18**: muchas gracias, espero que te siga gustando jeje ¡Cuídate!

**Angie-chan**: me halagas jeje, pues sí, apenas han aparecido mujeres por el momento, pero más adelante irán teniendo más importancia, no tendrás que esperar mucho. ¡Por supuesto! Sakura tiene bastantes habilidades que no son propias de una dama ni de una simple esclava, y sin duda mucho más inteligente de lo que creen sus señores… jiji ya lo verás.

**Thy-Chan94**: Muchísimas gracias, y espero que siga gustándote el fic ^_^ Perdona la tardanza en actualizar T_T

Muchas gracias a todos, me hace mucha ilusión ver que algunos comentáis en todos o casi todos los capis, sois los mejores. Espero que os guste el capi!

* * *

**VII. Interrogatorio y sospechas**

Miró hacia el frente intentando mantenerse tranquila. Tras un relajante baño, y con un vestido sencillo pero cómodo, Sakura se encontraba frente al pelirrojo monarca que llevaba varios segundos escrutándola con la mirada, analizando cada uno de sus rasgos y esperando poder distinguir alguna grieta en su aparente tranquilidad.

Tras unos minutos de tenso silencio. Gaara se levantó y empezó a rodear a la joven hasta ponerse frente a ella.

- Siéntate.

Su voz era clara y sosegada, pero tenía un toque autoritario que sólo recordaba haber descubierto en la voz de Sasuke. Obedeció sumisamente sin levantar la mirada.

- Sé que eres una esclava de Orochimaru, así que no te presionaré para que hables, pero necesito que al menos afirmes o niegues unas cuantas preguntas que debo hacerte. Si te ves capaz de especificarme algo más, sería de ayuda.

Aunque sus palabras la apaciguaron, su voz seguía siendo fría, y algo le dijo a la pelirrosa que Gaara desconfiaba de ella.

- ¿Hace poco tiempo que has sido liberada de Orochimaru?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza suavemente. El monarca la miró fijamente, y Sakura se armó de valor, si quería ganarse su confianza debía esforzarse. Respiró profundamente e intentó hablar, lo que le resultó mucho más fácil de lo que recordaba. Parecía que poco a poco iba recobrando la capacidad de comunicarse sin miedo.

- Fui liberada por el señor Uchiha, majestad.

Aunque clara, su voz sonó débil, quebrada, pero eso debía valer.

- Algo de eso había oído – la mirada de Gaara se había vuelto aún más intensa cuando la chica habló -. Y dime, ¿ya has recobrado la capacidad de hablar?

- A veces, aunque aún me resulta complicado.

- Lo superas con milagrosa rapidez, ¿no te parece?

Su voz se volvió aún más fría e irónica. ¿Qué intentaba decir? Ella lo miró con confusión, pero no obtuvo explicación.

- ¿Y qué hacías con esos guerreros?

- Atacaron nuestro campamento. Nos cogieron a una compañera y a mí, y nos tenían prisioneras.

- Vaya, ¿y sólo tú te libraste? – preguntó mordazmente.

Empezó a ver que era muy evidente la falta de confianza del monarca en ella. ¿Acaso era posible que creyera que era una espía de Orochimaru?

- No, ella saltó al río mientras yo les distraía.

- Vaya por Dios, así que eres la víctima inocente que se sacrifica por los demás. Qué raro que el sacrificio no se realizara y sigas viva ¿no crees?

Ya no tenía ninguna duda. Ese hombre creía seriamente que Sakura era una traidora.

- Le recuerdo que fueron sus soldados los que me libraron de esa segura muerte, majestad.

La voz de Sakura ahora rivalizaba en frialdad con la de Gaara. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese hombre a acusarla de traicionar a Konan? ¡Y por Orochimaru!

- Qué conveniente para ti.

Armándose de valor, Sakura decidió afrontar las cosas de frente.

- ¿Puedo preguntarle por qué cree que he traicionado a mis nuevos amos?

- Lo has dicho tú, no yo.

- Puede que no sea una dama de la alta nobleza – habló con irritación -. Pero no soy estúpida, y es evidente lo que usted piensa sobre mí. Le ruego que sea claro conmigo y explique el motivo de sus sospechas. Usted tiene contacto con la corte de Orochimaru, por lo que debería saber mejor que nadie que sus esclavas no correrían a ayudarle si este necesitara ayuda.

Gaara la miró pensativo unos segundos, sosteniendo la desafiante mirada de la joven.

- Así es, si fueras una esclava normal no sospecharía tan directamente de ti. Pero yo ya te había visto antes, eres nada menos que la esclava favorita de Orochimaru. Su bien más preciado – Sakura empalideció, pero no le interrumpió -. Tal honor seguro que hizo que su trato hacia ti fuera diferente… Además, él no habría dejado que te alejaran de su lado tan fácilmente. Es evidente que iba a sospechar. Y por si todo esto fuera poco, has ido a parar a manos de los Uchiha, uno de los enemigos más fuertes de esa serpiente. Sin duda, si ellos caen, Orochimaru adquiriría gran ventaja. Y para terminar, has sido encontrada sin ningún tipo de cuerda que te identifique como prisionera, con un grupo de guerreros que se dirigían hacia la los dominios de Orochimaru – guardó silencio un segundo y añadió -. Vamos, has dicho que no eres estúpida, así que ata los cabos tú misma.

El rostro de la mujer estaba totalmente pálido. Estaba asombrada por la compleja red de traición que había creado en cuestión de segundos.

"Trato especial" había dicho. Sí, era la favorita de Orochimaru, pero toda esclava bajo su poder sabía que esa era la peor maldición que podía existir. Ser el centro de su atención efectivamente significaba un trato especial, pero no precisamente mejor, todo lo contrario, ser su favorita exigía la perfección, y para Orochimaru sólo había una forma de imponer en sus esclavas esa perfección.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la joven.

- ¿Vas a negarlo?

- Lo niego – murmuró casi sin voz.

- Me temo que tu temblor y tu palidez te delatan…

Sakura fijó su mirada en los ojos de su interrogador con dolor, pero no respondió.

- ¿Has vuelto a perder la capacidad de hablar?

- No puedo probarle que no soy lo que usted cree. Así que hablar sería malgastar mis palabras y su tiempo, pues nada de lo que le dijera lograría que cambiara de opinión.

- Estás en lo cierto.

Gaara se dio media vuelta, y a los pocos segundos los mismos soldados que la habían rescatado de los guerreros, ahora la encerraban en un carromato formado por rejas que servía de prisión.

Con frustración se encogió en una esquina y se abrazó a sí misma. ¿Es que incluso lejos del alcance de Orochimaru, él podía dañarla?

La comitiva de Gaara avanzó hacia la corte del rey como Sakura había deducido. Quizá, con un poco de suerte, allí la encontraría Sasuke y la sacaría de ese lío. Resolviendo así las estúpidas conclusiones a las que había llegado Gaara.

Pero no tuvo que esperar tanto. A dos días de camino antes de llegar a la corte del rey, fue sacada de su prisión temporal, pero las cuerdas fuertemente apretadas en sus muñecas le dejaban muy claro que seguía siendo considerada una prisionera.

La condujeron a una tienda de grandes dimensiones. Allí estaba Gaara, con la misma mirada gélida, acompañado de algunos de sus guerreros y esa mujer que respondía al nombre de Temari. A la derecha, pudo reconocer a Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba y Sai. Pero el brillo de esperanza que iluminó sus ojos se apagó con la misma velocidad a la que vino al ver los rostros de los que iban a ser sus "salvadores".

Naruto y Kiba evitaron su mirada con seriedad, Sai la observaba sin expresión alguna. Y Sasuke… su mirada le heló la sangre, había una amenaza muy clara implícita en sus ojos. Al parecer Gaara había contado su interpretación de los hechos, y ellos parecían no tener ninguna duda sobre su veracidad.

En el incómodo silencio que se había formado, Gaara habló.

- Sasuke Uchiha está de acuerdo con mis sospechas sobre ti. Tu culpabilidad parece evidente, y tú no lo has negado en ningún momento.

- Tampoco lo he afirmado, majestad.

La rabia corría por cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de la joven. Rabia, frustración y decepción. ¿Pero qué había esperado? Era una esclava de Orochimaru, su favorita; esa sería su carga por el resto de su vida.

- Además… - insistió Gaara – según mis informadores, tú te resististe a ser llevada por los hombres del señor Uchiha, preferiste quedarte en la mansión de Orochimaru y te resististe agresivamente a que te sacaran de allí, por lo que deduzco que estabas junto a él voluntariamente. Yo mismo he visto como disfrutabas de una libertad en sus palacios que otras esclavas no tenían.

Los puños de Sakura se cerraron con fuerza, y su rostro empalideció. Eso era cierto, pero no por las causas que ellos creían.

- ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso?

Desvió la cabeza a un lado con frustración.

- Nada – murmuró entre dientes.

- Según mis leyes, el castigo por la traición es la muerte. Pero, puesto que tu vida depende de los Uchiha, será un Uchiha el que imponga la condena.

Sasuke parecía imperturbable, mirando despiadadamente a la pelirrosa.

- Tú has descubierto el crimen, Gaara, estaré de acuerdo con tu condena.

- De acuerdo, entonces…

- ¡No!

El grito aterrador resonó desde una esquina, interrumpiendo las palabras del monarca pelirrojo; y Konan apareció rápidamente al lado de Sakura, mirando con ansiedad a Sasuke.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – exigió saber Gaara.

- Mi señor… - murmuró Konan -. Le suplico que le perdone la vida. Ni siquiera es seguro que sea una traidora.

- ¿Estás cuestionándome?

- No… entiendo que piense eso de ella, pero… no creo que sea lo que ustedes piensan – Gaara y Sasuke parecieron tensarse ante su impertinencia, y Konan se apresuró a explicarse -. Si estuviéramos hablando de una corte cualquiera mis labios estarían sellados, pero tratándose de una esclava de Orochimaru, nada es normal, nada es seguro, por lo que creo que un castigo como la muerte es precipitado y tal vez injusto. Incluso me atrevo a pensar que podrían estar haciéndole un favor a Orochimaru.

El silencio invadió la estancia, y la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo mientras todas las miradas se centraban en Gaara y Sasuke. Y fue el primero el que volvió a intervenir.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Konan.

- Konan… ¿Confías totalmente en esta mujer?

- Sí. – afirmó tajantemente, sin la menor duda.

- ¿Incluso hasta el punto de poner tu vida en juego por ella?

Todas las miradas se centraron en el monarca, confusas.

- ¿Mi señor…? – inquirió dudosa Konan.

- Estoy dispuesto a darle el beneficio de la duda a esta mujer, pero si se demuestra que es una traidora, tú serás la que reciba el castigo en su lugar.

Konan empalideció y Sakura la miró ansiosa, negando con la cabeza y rogándole con la mirada que no lo hiciera.

- Acepto.

- ¡No! – exclamó la pelirrosa incrédula -. No es justo.

- ¿Tienes algo que ocultar? ¿Acaso no estás convencida de tu propia inocencia? – preguntó mordazmente Sasuke.

Sakura le miró dolida y enfurecida.

- No, mi señor, no tengo nada que ocultar – murmuró entre dientes -, pero soy consciente de que si hombres tan poderosos como usted y su majestad, creen firmemente que soy una traidora, dará igual cual sea la verdad, cualquier palabra que diga o movimiento que haga, sea o no con el fin de traicionaros, será juzgado como tal. Son demasiado arrogantes como para soportar el hecho de no llevar razón.

Las miradas incrédulas se centraron esta vez en la frágil pelirrosa que ahora temblaba por la rabia, manteniendo la cabeza alta y mirando a ambos hombres, desafiante. Hombres que se habían quedado totalmente sin palabras, hasta que la rubia llamada Temari intervino.

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves…!

Pero fue detenida por un gesto de la mano de Gaara, que no apartaba su mirada de la mujer. Ahora mostrando una gran curiosidad por ella.

- No tienes mucha preocupación por tu vida ¿verdad?

Sakura no respondió.

- Bien. No te mataremos, pero si eres efectivamente una traidora, tú amiga morirá. Y es mi última palabra – añadió al ver que la pelirrosa se disponía a quejarse. -. Llevadla de nuevo a la prisión.

- No – interrumpió autoritario Sasuke. -. Como tú mismo has dicho es propiedad de los Uchiha, así que yo me ocuparé de ella. Viene con nosotros.

- Como quieras. – aceptó Gaara con algo de desilusión.

Todos empezaron a retirarse, parecía que el espectáculo había terminado.

Sai se acercó a ella inexpresivo y la condujo firmemente hacia la salida, seguido de cerca por Konan, que aún estaba temblando. Fuera estaban ya los otros tres, recibiendo órdenes del Uchiha.

- Vosotros dos id todo lo rápido que podáis e informad a mi padre de todo. Naruto, tú te llevas a Konan directamente a la corte real.

- ¿Y Sakura? – inquirió el rubio mirando fijamente a Sasuke en una muda advertencia.

- Ella es asunto mío. Marchaos.

Sai y Kiba así lo hicieron, y Sasuke fijó su vista en Sakura. La mano de Naruto se cerró con fuerza sobre el brazo de Sasuke impidiéndole avanzar.

- Sasuke… – murmuró entre dientes.

- Largo.

Naruto apretó la mandíbula, y aflojó su agarre lentamente. Se acercó a Sakura, le pasó un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja y se acercó a su oído.

- Yo te creo. – le susurró. Y siguió su camino llevándose a Konan con él.

Una vez solos, ambos se miraban desafiantes. Sasuke se acercó y ella se tensó.

- ¿Ahora me tienes miedo? – preguntó burlonamente – Creía que ya habíamos superado esa fase, Sakura.

- ¿Por qué iba a teneros miedo mi señor? ¿Acaso queréis hacerme daño? – preguntó mordazmente.

Sasuke sonrió ante su insolencia. Por alguna razón, sus continuos desafíos ya no le molestaban tanto. La sujetó por el brazo y la llevó bruscamente hacia una de las improvisadas tiendas.

- Verás, tú y yo nos quedamos esta noche aquí, por cortesía de Gaara para que te recuperes de tus heridas. Y mañana iremos directos a la corte del rey.

Con desgana, Sasuke le lanzó un elegante vestido rojo parecido al que usaban las bailarinas y ella le miró confusa.

- Esta noche se celebra una fiesta, y adivina quién va a ser la estrella principal…

- Preferiría no tener que hacerlo.

- Lo harás. No olvides que eres una de mis bailarinas, así que esta noche bailaras para Gaara y para mí en la fiesta como agradecimiento por nuestra clemencia.

- ¿Vuestra clemencia? – preguntó con humor.

- Deberías agachar la cabeza y asentir sin más, muñeca, no quieras tentar tu suerte aún más por hoy.

Sakura apretó la mandíbula.

- Eso está mejor. Ahora ve con las otras mujeres y prepárate. Ya seguiremos esta noche.

- ¿Perdón?

- Sí, puesto que esta noche dormirás aquí conmigo, tendremos tiempo suficiente para aclarar las cosas, ¿no te parece? – le susurró sensualmente mientras empujaba su cuerpo fuera de la tienda.

Observó su rostro pálido y asombrado con satisfacción y se fue, dejándola totalmente confusa, con la sensación de haber ganado una gran batalla. Sin duda sería una noche interesante.

Sakura permaneció estática varios minutos, y siguió en un estado de ausencia mientras dos mujeres la conducían a lo que sería una larga sesión de belleza para prepararla para la nombrada fiesta.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido?

Varias cosas:

1. Este capi ha sido un pelín más corto de lo habitual, exactamente una hoja de word más corta que otros capis, pero como compensación, el siguiente va a ser de los más largos, y algo traumático para la pobre Sakura... se llamará Noche de perros y alegraos, ya está escrito!

2. Para los que leeis mi otro fic. hay una cosa que no consigo solucionar del siguiente capi, así que tardaré un pelín en actualizar, pero creo que para mañana o pasado mañana ya estará, no tendreís que esperar mucho más ;)

3. No sé para que le pongo numerito porque es sólo para recordaros mi campaña por una autora feliz. Os dejó otra de las tonterías que se me ocurrieron para esta campaña:

_Entrar en el fic: atención captada. Abrir el nuevo capítulo: media sonrisa. Marcar el fic como favorito: sonrisa completa. Dejar un comentario… euforia al momento. Porque hacer feliz a una autora no tiene precio. XD_

Y recordad: "review en la pantalla, sonrisa en la cara"

Os quiero! Aunque no os merezco T_T

*ByE*


	8. Noche de perros

Hola!

Aquí estoy, de vuelta a mi rutina de actualizar cada una o dos semanas, y como os prometí, este capítulo es más largo. Y debo advertiros del capi que habrá un momento de recuerdos de Sakura en el que habrá una violación que tampoco me he puesto a explicar muy detenidamente como vosotros comprenderéis, pero quedáis advertidos. Por lo demás, espero que os guste ^_^

También debo deciros que no os emocionéis. Por los reviews veo que tenéis una idea muy clara de lo que ocurrirá, pero creo que os sorprenderé. Por ahora no hay lemon SasuSaku (absteneos de lanzarme objetos puntiagudos ¬_¬), pero a partir de este capi, la relación entre ambos cambiará a mejor, a mucho mejor, y el lemon SasuSaku creo que será en dos o tres capis como mucho si el fic sigue como lo he planeado… ¿os parece bien?

Sólo me queda deciros que le dedico este capi a Criskity por su dieciocho cumpleaños, no ha sido hoy, pero como yo siempre digo, mejor tarde que nunca! XD Así que muchísimas felicidades Criskity!

En cuanto a los reviews:

**tiny lizard**: muchas gracias por el review, espero que siga gustándote la trama ^_^

**HELL-OTAKU-GIRL**: muy perspicaz jeje sí, el que Gaara la recuerde no es casual, evidentemente la ha visto antes, pero eso más adelante. Y si habrá GaaSaku… ya lo veremos jaja en cuanto al lemon, tendrás que esperar un poquito. Aunque si sigo la trama como la tengo en la cabeza… no tendrás que esperar mucho, dentro de dos o tres capis como mucho… ya veré. En este capi hay lemon, pero no consentido, así que no cuenta :/ jeje Gracias por el review!

**ClaeIshida**: Sí, como ves esta vez no tardaré tanto. Mi intención es volver a mi rutina de actualizar cada dos semanas aproximadamente. Antes de mis "vacaciones" pude mantenerme así, y espero seguir haciéndolo jeje muchas gracias por el review n_n

**Queen Sacarlett**: pues no, al parecer Gaara piensa en castigos más drásticos… y en este capi verás que el pelirrojo va a cambiar rápidamente de decisión… jijiji y muchas más sorpresas tendrá cuando llegue a la corte, pero no nos adelantemos. Por ahora espero que te guste este capi, muchas gracias por el review!

**Thy-Chan94**: me alegro, aunque en este capi la pobre va a pasar por momentos bastante dificilillos y va a estar más asustada que desafiante, pero sólo en este capi jeje espero que te guste, y muchas gracias por el review! ¡Ah! Y totalmente de acuerdo, la época medieval es de mis favoritas, aunque desgraciadamente hay muchos prejuicios que no son ciertos :/ pero en fin, ya estoy divagando… jajaja disfruta del capi ;)

**Mitororlas**: Jajaja desde luego, estoy totalmente de acuerdo jajaja aunque ya verás, no va a ser la noche que Sakura esperaba, ni la que Sasuke esperaba… pero si va a ser fundamental para que estos dos se acerquen más jijiji espero que te guste. Muchas gracias por el review!

**Sakata-2**: pues bienvenida a mi fic jeje me alegra que te esté gustando tanto como para habértelo leído de un tirón, espero que la historia siga igual de interesante. No te preocupes, estuve unos dos meses de vacaciones y quise desconectarme un poco de los fics. Pero normalmente suelo tardar entre una o dos semanas como máximo si nada me lo impide, así que tampoco es muy larga la espera en comparación con otros autores ¿no? Jeje bueno, espero que te guste el capi y muchísimas gracias por el review!

**Luna**: muchas gracias por el review ^_^ me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, y espero que este te guste tanto o más jeje cuídate, bss

**naomi**: ya está aquí jeje tampoco he tardado mucho en actualizar, como ves vuelvo a mi rutina XD muchas gracias por el review, y espero que te guste el capi n_n

**mussa-luna**: perdona por la ausencia anterior T_T pero aunque no fue premeditada, la necesitaba, necesitaba desconectarme de todo (nunca mejor dicho jeje) pero ya he vuelto con las pilas recargadas y vuelvo a mi rutina de las dos semanas aproximadamente. Podría haberlo publicado antes pero es que yo les doy una y mil vueltas a los capis antes de publicarlos para estar seguro, y aun así siempre se me escapa algo que acabo cambiando cuando ya es tarde jajaja soy un desastre. En fin, muchas gracias por el review, y espero que te guste la conti ^_^

**vivs-cahn**: pues aún no has visto nada, en este capi ya vais a empezar a ver algo de lo que le pasó a Sakura en el pasado, y no es agradable, pero hay que contarlo… en cuanto a tu teoría… no puedo darte detalles sin fastidiar la sorpresa, sólo te diré que todo es posible jajaja muchas gracias por el review, disfruta del capi n_n

**Eve-luna**: si… perdona por mis vacaciones, necesitaba desconectar de los fics también. La verdad es que no planeé dejar de actualizar, pero me vino bien jeje de todas formas, ya he vuelto con las pilas recargadas! Jajaja Muchas gracias por el review, espero que te guste el capi, a partir de ahora seguirá un rumbo diferente en lo referente a la relación entre Sasuke y Sakura, pero y lo verás ;)

**saquuchiha**: pues me alegro, al menos así habrás notado menos que no actualizaba ;) jajaja pues sí va a haber SasuSaku, pero no habrá lemon, para eso nos quedan 2 o 3 capis más o menos si no me desvió de la trama que tengo pensada. Y sí, era cortito (aunque tampoco tanto ¬_¬ jeje) pero este es más largo en compensación, espero que te guste. Y gracias por el review!

Muchas gracias a todos. Espero que os guste el capi porque a partir del siguiente veréis que la relación entre Sasuke y Sakura cambiará.

* * *

**VIII. Noche de perros**

Sakura permanecía con la mirada ausente mientras varias mujeres parloteaban sin descanso a su alrededor. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente sumergido en el agua lleno de espuma y que desprendía un agradable olor a sales de baño. Una de las mujeres lavaba su cabello con extremada delicadeza, mientras otras se movían inquitas de un lado a otro cogiendo distintos objetos, desde telas, hasta joyas, discutiendo acaloradamente sobre cuál sería la mejor elección para decorar a la pelirrosa.

Cuando salió del relajante baño fue vestida, peinada y enjoyada. Sakura se miró en un espejo, y tuvo que reconocer que habían hecho un gran trabajo. El traje rojo y dorado era majestuoso, las joyas escogidas se amoldaban perfectamente a la ropa sin quitarle protagonismo a las telas, pasando desapercibidas pero provocando un efecto de mayor luminosidad y suntuosidad. Su cabello estaba suelto, increíblemente suave y brillante y con algunas pequeñas decoraciones de diamantes colocadas estratégicamente entre ellos, para acabar finalmente en una delicada tiara del mismo material. Su cuerpo, extremadamente suave, mostraba una apariencia de cremosidad y pureza que la tentaban incluso a ella misma a acariciarse las zonas descubiertas. Las mujeres habían hecho un exquisito trabajo con el maquillaje, que sin ser excesivo destacaba sus ojos y sus labios, lo que al parecer consideraron que eran dos de sus puntos fuertes, y disimulaba cualquier pequeña imperfección. Y para terminar, varias partes de su cuerpo habían sido decoradas con elegantes y sensuales dibujos tribales hechos con henna que completaban la intensa sesión de belleza.

Sakura se levantó de su asiento, y el resto de mujeres suspiraron, regocijándose en su propia obra, sin duda orgullosas de sus resultados. Una mujer de edad avanzada se abrió paso entre los murmullos de admiración. Observó detenidamente a la pelirrosa con una mirada apreciativa, y finalmente sonrió complacida. Felicitó a todas las mujeres congregadas, y se llevó a Sakura con ella. Al parecer el espectáculo debía comenzar.

Sakura elevó el rostro, endureció su mirada y sus facciones se volvieron inexpresivas, como siempre hacía antes de bailar mientras escuchaba las indicaciones de la mujer. Ya estaba acostumbrada a esto, la vestían como a una muñeca y ella debía bailar para complacer a sus amos, fueran quienes fuesen, y ella debía aislarse de cualquier sentimiento o emoción. "Eres una esclava, no un ser humano", le repetía siempre Orochimaru, y ella había aprendido la lección.

Sasuke saludó con un gesto de cabeza a Gaara mientras se sentaba a su lado. La fiesta era animada, todos comían con apetito y hablaban sin parar entre bromas y risas, sin perturbarse por la habitual frialdad de los dos hombres que presidían el banquete.

- ¿Realmente crees que es una espía de Orochimaru? - preguntó repentinamente el moreno.

- No hubiera insinuado la pena de muerte de lo contrario. ¿Tú no lo estás?

- La verdad es que no sé qué decirte… - Gaara le miró intensamente, no era propio de Sasuke Uchiha dudar -. Verás, por lo poco que conozco a esa chica… no me parece el tipo de mujer que engaña, y menos por alguien como Orochimaru.

- ¿La estás defendiendo? Sasuke Uchiha defendiendo a una mujer… es toda una novedad - Sasuke curvó sus labios en una mueca de molestia mientras Gaara le miraba divertido -. Soy perfectamente consciente de su fuerte atractivo, Sasuke, pero alguien como tú debería estar por encima de eso y saber ver más allá.

- Reconozco que tus sospechas son justificadas, pero tampoco son concluyentes, pueden ser simples coincidencias.

- Cuidado Sasuke. Estamos hablando de la esclava favorita de Orochimaru, estoy seguro de que recibió un adiestramiento ejemplar. Tal vez tras esa apariencia de fragilidad y timidez se esconda una amenaza en potencia. Tú mismo has visto como puede sacar las garras si se la presiona lo suficiente. Si es una espía de Orochimaru, debes reconocer que es muy peligrosa. Belleza e inteligencia es una combinación interesante en una mujer, pero si añades sangre fría y extremada lealtad a la persona equivocada… lo interesante puede volverse letal.

- ¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos?

- Que la mantengas vigilada, que sepas que hace en cada momento, a dónde va, con quien habla… creo que toda precaución es poca.

- No crees en la palabra de Konan.

- Admiro el valor y la lealtad de tu sirvienta, Sasuke. Pero ella puede haber sido engañada por una mujer que sabe como manipular a las personas… En cualquier caso, por ahora esperaremos.

Sasuke guardó silencio pensativo. No sabía qué creer, y eso era extraño en él. Por un lado veía claramente las sospechas de Gaara, e incluso las compartía, pero por otro lado… una parte de él le decía que Sakura era inocente.

Una suave música empezó a inundar la zona, acallando lentamente las conversaciones animadas de los demás invitados. La música empezó a sonar con más fuerza y nitidez, pero la melodía era suave y se filtraba por los árboles del bosque, englobando a todos los invitados en una burbuja de armonía y serenidad que rayaba lo mágico.

Tras un suave y semitransparente velo sujetado por dos mujeres, estaba Sakura, que empezaba a moverse suavemente con la música, como si fueran un conjunto unido. El velo fue retirado por la misma pelirrosa que lo introdujo como elemento de su danza, dejando que se deslizara por su cuerpo con delicadeza y sensualidad.

Bajo los rayos lunares y el reflejo de las antorchas, los diamantes brillaban intensamente, mientras que el suave tintineo de las pulseras y joyas repartidas por su cuerpo acompañaban la melodía musical. Su piel parecía más blanca y cremosa que nunca, y destacan las sensuales decoraciones de henna que subían como si fuera una planta de formas curvilíneas por su costado izquierdo, para introducirse en la parte superior de su abdomen y perderse bajo la ropa que cubría sus pechos. También tenía motivos decorativos en sus manos y rodeando la parte superior de su brazo derecho como si fuera una pulsera tatuada enroscándose como una serpiente. Estas decoraciones, parecían cobrar vida con los suaves movimientos de la bailarina, como si estuvieran acariciando su piel con torturadora lentitud, provocando fuertes reacciones en todos los espectadores. Todo esto estaba convirtiendo a Sakura en una especie de diosa resplandeciente que bajaba para deleitar a los míseros mortales con su danza.

Sasuke se sintió extasiado, y una profunda sensación de orgullo y propiedad surgió en él, pero sobre todo fue consciente de las intensas miradas que todos los hombres del lugar le dirigían, y se sintió más protector que nunca. Pero prefirió ignorar esas extrañas sensaciones y deleitarse con el espectáculo.

Sakura permanecía inexpresiva, como siempre que la había visto bailar, pero su cuerpo hablaba por ella con una elegancia y expresividad que cualquier palabra se hubiese quedado insignificante en comparación. Sin embargo su mirada estaba fija en él y en Gaara, con una intensidad que jamás había visto, pero tan fuerte que podía quemar el bosque entero. Desde luego a él le estaba quemando, y por lo tenso que estaba el hombre a su lado, tuvo la certeza de que a Gaara también.

El baile continuó, en completo silencio y con toda la atención centrada en la joven bailarina que acabó con varios velos deslizándose por su cuerpo hasta el suelo, con la luna llena, más brillante que nunca, como fondo, enmarcando sus suaves curvas femeninas. La diosa había terminado su actuación, y todos se habían quedado sin palabras.

La mujer se marchó, y lentamente la gente retomó sus conversaciones, empezando a salir del trance en el que estaban. Gaara suspiró profundamente y tomó un trago de su bebida, que había permanecido invisible durante el baile, antes de hablar.

- Quizá… - murmuró indeciso - quizá me apresuré al hablar de muerte como único castigo posible para su traición.

Sasuke le miró divertido y se levantó.

- Cuidado Gaara, deberías saber mirar más allá de su belleza… - le recordó sus propias acusaciones -. Aunque no podría estar más de acuerdo, sería un sacrificio demasiado grande e innecesario matar a esa mujer, y hay muchos otros castigos que puedes resultarnos más rentables.

- Rentables… - murmuró el pelirrojo con un brillo en los ojos, mientras alzaba una ceja.

- Así es, pero si me disculpas, una mujer me aguarda, y no me gustaría hacerla esperar… la felicitaré por el baile de tu parte.

Gaara le vio alejarse y se quedó pensativo.

Sakura esperaba sentada en tensión, sin saber si quedarse o irse. Una mujer la había llevado de vuelta a la tienda en la que dormiría Sasuke, pero Sakura no tenía intención de quedarse a dormir con él. Lo mejor sería que saliera y se fuera con las otras mujeres.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de unas palmadas a su espalda. Sasuke estaba observándola intensamente, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

Sakura se levantó bruscamente.

- Cuando creo que lo sé todo de ti, vuelves a sorprenderme. Has estado realmente espectacular ahí fuera. Has desplegado tus encantos y te felicito, has embrujado a todos los hombres que te observaban, creo que incluso a las mujeres.

Sakura le miró insegura, sin saber muy bien qué esperar.

- Oh, vamos, preciosa, no me digas que hemos vuelto al voto de silencio. Me gusta oír tu voz, así que compláceme.

- ¿Qué puedo deciros, mi señor? Os agradezco los cumplidos - respondió con frialdad.

Sasuke la observó lentamente.

- Sin duda las joyas te van bien, estás hecha para la riqueza, preciosa. Quién sabe, quizá de esclava pases a ser la amante de algún hombre poderoso que te de todo lo que merece una mujer de tu belleza.

- Jamás. - le interrumpió con firmeza.

- ¿Jamás? - preguntó el moreno con diversión y curiosidad -. No seas tan inocente… para una esclava de Orochimaru acusada de traición no existe la posibilidad de acordar un matrimonio con un hombre de clase más o menos elevada, sin importar lo bella que seas. Como mucho conseguirás casarte con un campesino pero que no podrá darte todos esos lujos para los que has nacido… No, no te mereces eso, sin duda tu destino es ser la amante de algún noble, quién sabe, tal vez de algún rey. Ya te imagino desnuda, esperando en la cama, bajo sábanas de seda que marquen cada una de tus curvas, y rodeada de diamantes. ¿No te parece una visión exquisita?

- Me dan ganas de vomitar.

Sasuke amplió su sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres un consejo? Nunca digas nunca. La vida da muchas vueltas, preciosa.

Él se acercó a ella y se situó a su espalda. Posó su mano en su cintura y ella se tensó.

- Sabes… cuando bailabas, estas decoraciones que te han pintado parecían cobrar vida, era como si te estuvieran acariciando, y no podía evitar imaginar mis propias manos y mi boca deslizándose por tu piel como ellas.

Sakura se dio la vuelta bruscamente y se alejó unos pasos de él.

- ¡Siempre a la defensiva! - se burló, volviendo a acercarse. - Dime, esa timidez y nerviosismo que te entra cuando estoy cerca, ¿tiene algún motivo? ¿Eres virgen?

El rostro de Sakura enrojeció e intentó volver a alejarse, dispuesta a salir de allí, pero Sasuke se lo impidió.

- Te he hecho una pregunta, contesta. - dijo con peligrosa suavidad.

- No, no lo soy - respondió, mirándole fijamente.

Sasuke la soltó bruscamente y se alejó algo aturdido. Se sentía algo decepcionado. Al percibir su nerviosismo y cómo se tensaba ante sus insinuaciones, había dado por hecho que jamás había estado con un hombre. Sasuke nunca se había considerado un amante posesivo, normalmente le daba igual el historial sexual de sus amantes. Pero se había hecho la ilusión de ser el primer hombre de la joven, y sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de saber quien fue el primero para estrangularle por quitarle ese privilegio.

Pero en cualquier caso, eso no explicaba la tensión que se adueñaba de la joven cada vez que se acercaba. Si no era virgen, debería tener menos reparos para acostarse con él. Sasuke la miró intensamente, mientras una segunda teoría se formaba en su mente.

- ¿Has tenido muchos amantes?

- No me gusta esta conversación.

- No me importa, contesta. - reprendió con frialdad.

- No, no han sido muchos.

- ¿Cuantos?

- Dos. - murmuró a regañadientes.

La mirada de Sasuke se suavizó mientras su mente le decía que dos era un número aceptable, eso significaba que no había sido obligada a prostituirse como ocurría con muchas esclavas. Y Sasuke estaba seguro de que con sus propias caricias podría hacer que olvidara el recuerdo de cualquiera de ellos.

- ¿Te acostaste con Orochimaru?

El rostro de Sakura empalideció, y un débil "no" salió de sus labios. Parecía aterrorizada con la idea. Sasuke frunció el ceño, y respiró hondo, dispuesto a hacer la pregunta clave.

- ¿Tus relaciones con esos dos hombres… fueron consentidas? ¿Tú estabas de acuerdo?

Sakura le lanzó una mirada agónica, pero Sasuke no se compadeció.

- Responde. - insistió.

Sakura bajó el rostro, mientras volvía a pronunciar un no, se sentía humillada y dolida por tener que recordar esos momentos de su vida. ¿Consentidos? ¡Por supuesto que no! Orochimaru quería una amante ya experimentada y sumisa, así que dejó el trabajo de entrenarla a su mano derecha y a su heredero, que aunque no llevaba su misma sangre, había sido elegido como sucesor.

Sasuke por fin pareció apiadarse de ella y cesó con su interrogatorio. Se acercó y le levantó el rostro, secando con sus dedos algunas lágrimas traicioneras que se habían escapado de sus ojos. Fijó su mirada en los labios rojos de la joven y sintió el deseo irrefrenable de besarla. Se acercó a su boca entreabierta con deseo, pero el cuerpo de la chica empezó a temblar y se detuvo, a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

- No… - murmuró -. Por favor, señor, se lo ruego… no.

Sasuke fijó su mirada en los ojos verdes, que le miraban atormentados y expectantes, se asemejaban a los ojos de un animal desvalido que ha sido apresado y espera con terror saber cuál será su destino.

Sasuke sonrió y se desvió de sus labios a su oído para susurrarle.

- Lograré que tus ruegos sean para que te bese, no para que me aleje. Te lo prometo Sakura.

Ella le miró sorprendida y curiosa.

- Lo digo en serio, preciosa, tú serás mía, pero bajo mis términos. Nunca he obligado a una mujer a estar conmigo, serás tú la que venga a mí, deseosa de mis caricias. Yo no te traeré a mi cama, vendrás tú a ella sin necesidad de que te lo pida. Es una promesa, pequeña.

Ante la desconcertada mirada de la chica, que no sabía qué hacer. Sasuke ensanchó su sonrisa arrogantemente y la besó suavemente en la comisura de sus labios, logrando que el cuerpo de la chica se estremeciera con ese simple contacto.

Se alejó de ella y se recostó en la cama, ignorando por completo a la joven que seguía de pie, mirándolo, sin conseguir salir aún de su asombro.

Con paso tembloroso, Sakura se retiró a una esquina de la tienda, donde se sentó entre algunos cojines, cubriendo todo su cuerpo bajo una amplia manta. Miró disimuladamente a Sasuke que la observaba fijamente, pero él no objetó nada. No le pidió que durmiera en su misma cama ni hizo comentarios incómodos.

Al verla agazapada y aún temblando, Sasuke sintió deseos de levantarse y abrazarla toda la noche. Un instinto masculino de protección rugió en su interior con fuerza, pero consiguió controlarlo. La miró por última vez con intensidad y cerró los ojos, si ahí quería dormir, ahí dormiría.

Sakura cerró los ojos con cansancio. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que apenas había dormido desde que fue secuestrada por aquellos mercenarios. Y toda la tensión y cansancio acumulados, tuvo el mismo efecto que el más fuerte de los somníferos. Pero no iba a tener una noche de sueño reparador, pues rápidamente llegaron a su subconsciente una de sus peores pesadillas, que por desgracia, era totalmente real…

- Aquí está, mi señor.

Un hombre robusto le dio un empujón con brusquedad y la joven pelirrosa de apenas catorce años se tambaleó. El hombre frente a ella la evaluaba con satisfacción. La rodeó unas cuantas veces, analizando cada parte de su cuerpo, y volvió a sentarse, sin perderse ningún detalle de sus expresiones.

- Has crecido, pequeña - comentó con satisfacción -. Ya eres toda una mujer. Hace ya un año que dejaste de ser una niña y empezaste a sangrar. Espero que seas capaz de ver mi generosidad y paciencia al permitirte un año de tranquilidad para que te adaptaras a la idea de tu nueva posición.

Sakura sabía a qué se refería, pero por mucho tiempo que pasaba, era incapaz de hacerse a una idea tan repugnante.

- Cuando viniste aquí eras una simple niña de siete años, llorosa y asustada. Y mírate ahora… Ya entonces tenías unos rasgos hermosos, pero ahora que has crecido, te has convertido en una mujer de gran belleza, y todo tu cuerpo está casi listo para mí.

Sakura apretó la mandíbula y Orochimaru ensanchó su sonrisa.

- Por supuesto aún le quedan un par de años a tu cuerpo para terminar de moldearse, tus curvas aún están a mitad de camino, pero ya son evidentes. Por lo que tu aprendizaje debe empezar inmediatamente para que estés lista cuando tu cuerpo alcance su plenitud.

Orochimaru hizo una breve pausa para analizar con satisfacción, los frutos que, en esos años, su estricta "educación" habían provocado en Sakura. Pues hace no tanto tiempo, esa joven se habría resistido y revelado ante cada una de sus palabras, pero la mujer que ahora tenía en frente permanecía callada y con la mirada bajada. Aunque él sabía muy bien la rabia que bullía en su interior y lo humillante que le resultaba; y él disfrutaba de provocar esas sensaciones.

- Ya sabes lo que espero de ti. Sabes por qué fuiste traída aquí, a mí palacio, en vez de ser vendida como una esclava más, y sabes todo lo que espero de ti. Mi antigua esclava ya me aburre, se está haciendo demasiado vieja como para satisfacerme adecuadamente, en cambio, tú… tú eres perfecta para mí. Pero ya te han puesto al corriente de las normas. Me gusta ver los resultados y cobrar los beneficios, pero no hacer el trabajo de conseguirlos.

Sakura empezó a temblar.

- Yo quiero una amante que sepa lo que tiene que hacer para satisfacerme, no una que me aburra, por eso, hasta que tu cuerpo termine definitivamente de formarse, serás enseñada por mi propio heredero sobre cómo espero que actúes en mi lecho. Y tu aprendizaje empezará desde hoy mismo, Kimimaro te está esperando.

La joven fue arrastrada con brusquedad hacia otra parte del palacio, mientras Orochimaru la miraba con evidente satisfacción. Los intentos de la mujer por resistirse eran inútiles, y esforzarse más podría suponer un castigo peor que la muerte. Así que, rendida, se dejó llevar.

El guardia la arrojó al interior de una habitación y Sakura cayó al suelo mientras el hombre se iba, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Al levantarse torpemente, pudo distinguir al heredero de Orochimaru que la miraba, apoyado en una mesa, con absoluta indiferencia.

- Así que tú eres la mujer con la que se ha obsesionado el rey… - la analizó con frialdad -. No está mal, debo reconocer que no me supondrá un gran esfuerzo darte las lecciones convenientes. Aunque quizá deba advertirte que no seré el único. En mis ausencias será la mano derecha del rey el que se encargue de tu enseñanza.

Sakura empalideció. La idea de convertirse en el juguete de esos dos hombres la llenaba de rabia. Kimimaro y Kabuto podrían competir en cuanto a falta total de escrúpulos y sentimientos con el mismo Orochimaru. Pero incluso esos dos hombres suponían una amenaza más leve que tener que ser la amante de la serpiente que tenían como rey, lo cual habían decidido que era su destino.

Kimimaro se acercó a ella y la joven retrocedió, en un acto involuntario. Él se rió.

- Me sorprendes. Por lo que me han contado de ti no eres una mujer asustadiza y cobarde, al parecer te has enfrentado a todas las personas de este palacio, incluso al mismo rey… tienes mucha suerte de ser tan bella y haber provocado el deseo de Orochimaru, de lo contrario tu vida habría acabado hace años.

Con fuerza sujetó el brazo de la joven para impedir su escapatoria.

- Ahora debes decidir. Puede ser por las buenas o por las malas, pero nada ni nadie te salvará de esto. Es inevitable. Es más, deberías dar gracias de estar aquí, la otra opción para una esclava aquí, es la prostitución, al menos en este lugar el número de hombres a los que debas satisfacer será muy reducido. Deberías comportarte con más consideración hacia dichos hombres.

Sakura intentó soltarse, aterrada por lo que sabía que ocurriría a continuación, pero Kimimaro apretó su agarre y la despojó sin contemplaciones de la ligera túnica que llevaba, dejando todo su cuerpo al descubierto ante la lasciva mirada que el heredero le dirigía. Sin duda estaba complacido con lo que veía.

La tumbó con impaciencia sobre la cama y apresó su tembloroso cuerpo con el suyo propio. Intentó besarla, pero ella desvió la cara con obstinación. Kimimaro no dijo nada. Ignorando su sutil negativa le giró la cara y la besó con rudeza, invadiendo su interior sin compasión.

Manoseó su cuerpo con descaro y satisfacción, mientras que Sakura intentaba inútilmente empujarle lejos de ella. Cuando sintió el miembro excitado del hombre rozar su muslo y acercarse a su intimidad, Sakura rompió en llanto.

Kimimaro se paró, la miró con desdén y la penetró sin contemplaciones. Sakura sintió como su cuerpo se rompía ante una ola de intenso dolor que provocó que se estremeciera. Kimimaro, ignorando su dolor, no se detuvo hasta haber alcanzada su propio placer.

Cuando se apartó de ella la empujó fuera de la cama, se levantó, se vistió y miró con crueldad su cuerpo encogido sobre el frío suelo.

- La próxima vez responde con más entusiasmo o tendré que tomar otras medidas que no te gustarán. Por esta vez te perdono por haber sido la primera, pero tu deber es aprender a satisfacerme, y ya te adelanto que las lágrimas, las quejas o tus inútiles intentos de alejarme de tu cuerpo sólo me enfurecerán, y mi furia la pagarás tú. Quedas advertida.

Sakura se encogió en el suelo, acurrucada en posición fetal, con el cuerpo tembloroso y adolorido, con un pequeño reguero de sangre entre sus muslos e infinidad de lágrimas en su rostro de expresión ausente y asustada. Si querían acabar con su orgullo y rebeldía lo habían conseguido. Sakura se sentía humillada y aterrada, sólo quería que alguien tuviera compasión y la matara.

Kimimaro le arrojó su túnica, ahora rota, con indiferencia mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- También deberías tener presente, que si tu comportamiento mejora y haces lo que se te ordena, tu vida aquí será mucho mejor y obtendrás algo de libertad. Tienes mucho que ganar, piénsatelo.

Con un golpe seco la puerta se cerró, y Sakura quedó sola y sumida en su propio dolor.

Unos brazos la zarandeaban con delicadeza, y Sakura se incorporó bruscamente, aun entre temblores. A poca distancia Sasuke la miraba interrogativo.

Al ver un rostro conocido, sin previo aviso y sin saber muy bien por qué, Sakura se abalanzó sobre el moreno y le abrazó con desesperación, estallando en un llanto angustioso.

Sasuke estaba estático, pero le devolvió el abrazo con firmeza y le acarició la cabeza con delicadeza, esperando a que se tranquilizara.

- Es la segunda vez que me usas como si fuera un muñeco de peluche para desahogarte.

Dijo con tono divertido. Sakura se tensó y empezó a asimilar sus actos. Con reticencia se alejó de sus brazos sin atreverse a mirarlo.

- Yo… siento esto… yo… - al sentir como el llanto volvía con fuerza, prefirió salir de allí -. Necesito un poco de aire fresco, lo siento.

Sasuke observó sorprendido como salía corriendo de la tienda, sin saber si seguirla o darle su espacio para que se tranquilizara.

Sakura corrió sin descanso hasta internarse en el bosque, y cuando consideró que se había alejado lo suficiente, dejó que su cuerpo cayera de rodillas y volvió a dejar que su llanto saliera con libertad. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se había permitido expresar el dolor de aquellos recuerdos. Pensaba que lo había superado, que había logrado dejarlo atrás, pero al parecer seguían volviendo una y otra vez; por alguna masoquista razón, su subconsciente no dejaba de recordárselo últimamente.

Cuando se hubo tranquilizado, decidió que era conveniente volver al campamento cuanto antes, o sino las sospechas sobre su traición podrían aumentar. Pero al mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que no sabía volver. Se había alejado demasiado, y debido a lo frondoso que era el bosque, no era capaz de distinguir ningún tipo de iluminación entre los árboles.

Abrazándose a sí misma para intentar darse algo de calor, empezó a caminar en una dirección al azar, cuando escuchó claramente un largo aullido que la hizo estremecerse. Por esa zona, no era extraño encontrar lobos. Estos solían alimentarse de otros animales del propio bosque, pero en invierno la comida era escasa, y muchos lobos se aventuraban a los pueblos y aldeas cercanas en busca de algún descuidado que se alejaba demasiado. Sin duda, el ruido, la luz y olor de la comida les había alertado, y al haberse alejado de la seguridad del campamento, constantemente vigilado, se había puesto en peligro. Y lo peor es que los lobos de aquella zona en particular solían cazar en manadas, si la encontraban podía darse por muerta.

Con nerviosismo empezó a caminar más deprisa, no sabía si se acercaba al campamento o se alejaba, pero no podía quedarse quieta. Sus oídos se habían agudizado, y pudo escuchar cómo se rompían unas ramas a su espalda, como si alguien o algo las hubiera pisado. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente, pero, aunque su vista se había adaptado a la oscuridad, no pudo ver nada entre la maleza, sólo amenazantes sombras moviéndose de un lado a otro según las movía el viento.

Sakura volvió a girarse y volvió a caminar. El sonido de pisadas se acercaba por su derecha, y cada vez era más claro y nítido. Cuando una sombra salió precipitadamente de su escondite, Sakura paró bruscamente, y un animal de grandes dimensiones cruzó frente a ella rápidamente hacia su izquierda. La joven tragó saliva y notó como su cuerpo temblaba violentamente.

Al oír como la vegetación volvía a moverse cerró los ojos esperando su fin. Una fuerza la lanzó al suelo y sintió como algo tiraba de su vestido con fuerza. A su alrededor empezó a notar más movimiento, y pudo ver a varios animales acercándose. Pero no la miraban a ella, sino a una sombra que ahora lanzaba al animal que la había derribado hacia un lado, muerto.

Los animales se arrojaron a él sin piedad, y Sakura se abrazó al tronco de un árbol sin saber qué hacer. Cuando se dio cuenta, todos los animales habían muerto o huido, y su salvador se acercaba a ella.

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver a Sasuke levantarla y analizar su cuerpo en busca de heridas.

- Debemos irnos, pueden venir más. - dijo con tranquilidad.

Pero su cuerpo estaba sudoroso y ensangrentado, y su respiración era agitada. Sakura se estremeció al ver una herida en su costado gravemente amplia, provocada por una o varias mordidas.

La joven llevó su mano a la zona afectada y Sasuke gimió levemente, provocando que Sakura la retirara de inmediato.

- Debemos irnos. - repitió con decisión.

- Por donde… - murmuró ella.

Sasuke bufó.

- ¡Estabas perdida! - Sakura bajo la mirada, mientras sus mejillas enrojecían - Por allí, no está muy lejos, has estado rodeando el campamento todo este tiempo.

Ella lo miró interrogativa.

- ¿Me has seguido?

- ¿Y qué esperabas? En el estado en el que estabas no era seguro dejarte sola. ¡Y menos mal que lo hice! ¡De lo contrario estarías muerta!

Sus gritos de indignación cesaron cuando su cuerpo se tambaleó. Estaba perdiendo sangre y se estaba debilitando rápidamente, debían llegar al campamento. Pero Sasuke se derrumbó, incapaz de seguir.

Sakura le ayudó a que se recostara en uno de los árboles y le miró sin saber qué hacer.

- Ve al campamento y pide ayuda a cualquiera de los soldado que esté haciendo guardia. - le ordenó con firmeza.

- No voy a dejarte solo.

- No seas estúpida, sólo conseguirías que ambos muriéramos. ¡Ve!

- ¿Y si no sé llegar, o no sé volver?

- ¡Por Dios, Sakura! No eres tonta. El campamento está muy cerca, sólo tienes que ir en esa dirección. Y para volver a encontrarme los soldados seguirán tus propios pasos, o si no, tienen perros para que hagan ese trabajo - explicó débilmente -. ¡Simplemente ve!

Sakura se resistía a dejarle solo, pero sabía que tenía razón. Rápidamente se puso de pie, y corrió en la dirección que le había indicado. No tardó en llegar al campamento, como había predicho Sasuke. Tres soldados fueron sin demora en busca del noble, mientras que Sakura era vigilada por los dos restantes que vigilaban esa zona del campamento.

La joven esperó ansiosa, con su mirada fija en la oscuridad del bosque a que volvieran con el hombre que le había salvado la vida.

* * *

Pues bien, espero que os haya gustado.

Hoy tenemos una **aclaración histórica**:

En el momento de los recuerdos, Orochimaru hace referencia a que no es una niña desde que "empezó a sangrar". Hasta hace no tanto tiempo, una niña dejaba de serlo cuando le venía la regla, cuando eso pasaba ya era considerada por la sociedad una mujer, y por lo tanto podía casarse y tener niños.

Sin embargo, con los hombres era distinto en las distintas culturas. Como no hay un elemento biológico claro que divida ambas etapas en los niños, se recurría a un rito iniciático que los hombres debían pasar: una cacería, una batalla o incluso mantener relaciones sexuales. En cada cultura y en cada época ha sido diferente. Pero en el caso de las mujeres, en todas las culturas y en todos los tiempos la señal que indica el paso de una edad a otra era la menstruación.

En algunos casos, se permitían matrimonios con mujeres que no tenían la regla (sobre todo en casos de reyes o gente de gran importancia), pero no podían mantener relaciones sexuales hasta que ella tuviera la regla. Eso ha pasado alguna que otra vez en la historia.

De ahí que se casaran tan pronto, como no podían trabajar (más bien no podían recibir un sueldo) eran una carga económica (eso no les pasaría si nos hubieran permitido trabajar y valernos por nosotras mismas ¬_¬), por lo que eran casadas en cuanto eran mujeres (según el criterio que hemos dicho), y a diferencia de lo que se piensa, tenían libertad para elegir a su marido, salvo en caso de princesas o mujeres de las familias más poderosas, donde se concertaban desde el nacimiento. Sin embargo, si la mujer se negaba, no había boda o esta no era válida, y de esto también hay varios casos en la historia, bastantes, de hecho.

De todas formas diréis, ¡pero si son muy jóvenes! Y yo estaré de acuerdo, pero en esa época con cuarenta años ya eras casi un anciano, pocos superaban los cincuenta. Y si añadimos que los hombres están constantemente fuera durante a lo mejor años por las guerras… si no se casaran tan pronto no podrían tener más de uno o dos hijo, y contando con la poca esperanza de vida de un recién nacido hasta la edad contemporánea con el increíble avance de la medicina que hubo… eso era un riesgo para la propia supervivencia humana, pues esos dos niños podrían morir antes de cumplir si quiera los tres años… así que aunque hoy en día lo vemos como una barbaridad, y realmente si eso se hiciera hoy en día sería una barbaridad, hasta el siglo XIX aproximadamente era perfectamente comprensible, e incluso necesario.

Creo que en otro capítulo hablaré un poco más de los matrimonios en la edad media por algo que pasará, pero por ahora no viene al caso y yo ha estoy divagando demasiado jeje

Creo que no tengo nada más que deciros, sólo recordaros que: "**review en la pantalla, sonrisa en la cara**" (por una autora feliz). Y aquí otra de mis ingeniosas (penosas ¬_¬) creaciones a favor de mi campaña:

_Lector, son tus letras_

_tus letras y nada más;_

_lo que produce una sonrisa,_

_una alegría sin igual._

_Lector, no hay lectura,_

_Si no la haces justo al final._

_Al comentar se hace lectura,_

_y al volver la vista atrás_

_se ven los comentarios_

_que siempre he de recordar._

_Lector, no hay lectura_

_Que completa quede sin comentar._

(Adaptación extraña a partir del poema de Antonio Machado, "Caminante no hay camino" a favor de mi campaña)

Y a la pregunta que todos os estáis haciendo… sí, estoy en mis perfectas capacidades mentales XD

*ByE*


	9. Fin de la travesía

Hola!

Ye estoy aquí con un nuevo capi. No quiero entreteneros, así que os dejo con el siguiente capi, espero que os guste.

En cuanto a los reviews:

**Mitororlas**: dudas de mis perfectas capacidades mentales… ¬_¬ muy graciosilla… jajaja me alegro, espero que esas aclaraciones ayuden a entender mejor el fic, y en cuanto al poema… creo que A. Machado me mataría si pudiera XD Sí, pero lo peor de Saku esq aún hay más recuerdos desagradables por descubrir :/ pero todo a su tiempo. Gracias por el review, espero que la conti te guste tanto o más que el anterior ;)

**HELL-OTAKU-GIRL**: ¿de verdad? ¿Solo por el poema? Entonces para la próxima me ahorro el capi y sólo pongo adaptaciones de poemas XD no, no, me matarías si lo hiciera ¿verdad? Y estoy segura de que serías peor que Orochimaru O_O jiji naaa, es broma. En cuanto a la violación… me lo pensé mucho, no tenía muy claro que hacer en ese tema, ¿dejarla virgen? ¿qué sólo se hubiera acostado con Orochimaru? ¿Qué lo hubiera hecho con ese misterioso "alguien"…? Pero al final decidí hacerlo así, creo que es lo mejor para esta historia, no todo puede ser un camino de rosas, por desgracia. A mí también me alegra haber vuelto jeje aunque a veces tarde un poquitito más, ya no serán meses n_n

**Eve-luna**: Me alegro de que te siga gustando ^_^ Y sí, la relación SasuSaku va a mejorar, aunque… digamos que Sasuke intentará acercarse a ella como sea, y Saku intentará alejarse de él con la misma intensidad XD

**Megara-1307**: Ya, ya lo sé, no estaba muy segura de a quién poner en ese papel, pero al final le tuve que poner a él. A mí tampoco me gusta ponerle de malo, pero tranquila, no es de los malos malos, de hecho, más adelante veremos como ayuda un poquito a Sakura. Y a Kabuto yo también le odio, así que a ese ya me encargaré de torturarlo como se merece XD En cuanto a SasuSaku, primero será Sasuke el que deje de lado su orgullos, ya más adelante Sakura se enamorará de él, o más bien se dará cuenta de que está enamorada de él, porque aunque lo niegue tajantemente, a partir de este capi ya empieza a sentir cosas por su querido Uchiha. Gracias por el review, espero que te guste la conti ^_^

**Agridulce**: ¿en serio? Me halagas ^_^ me alegro de que te esté gustando tanto, y espero que no te decepcione más adelante. Sí, no están mal, pero estoy un poco cansada de los fics escolares jeje Gracias por el review, en cuanto a la relación SasuSaku, como tú misa has dicho, cada cosa a su tiempo jeje por ahora Sasuke intentará acercarse a ella con todas sus fuerzas y ella intentará alejarse de él con la misma intensidad XD Espero que te guste la conti n_n

**tiny lizard**: jaja oye, pues que curiosidad ¿no? Jeje aunque espero que Machado no se levante de su tumba para matarme por mi pobre adaptación XD me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, y espero que te guste igual el siguiente ;)

**Sakupink**: wow, gracias, espero que siga gustándote ^_^ gracias por pasarte por aquí y dejarme tu impresión n_n ¡Cuídate!

**saquuchiha**: tranquila, Orochimaru ya se llevará su merecido, tiempo al tiempo jijiji y la cosa se pondrá cada vez más interesante, ya verás. Gracias por el review, espero que te siga gustando ^_^

**kukusu**: ¿También te tengo por aquí? Es un gran honor ;) Sí, creo que en eso del caballero de la brillante armadura todas estamos de acuerdo, ¿quién no quiere a su héroe salvador? Y más aún si es Sasuke, ¿no? XD Gracias por el review, espero que te guste la conti.

**Yuyi2765**: Gracias, da gusto cuando todo lo que pongo os gusta ;) la verdad es que me hace ilusión, anima bastante jeje pues sí, y lo peor es que los recuerdos del pasado de Saku desagradables aún no han terminado :/ ya verás que pasará, espero que te guste ^_^ ¡Ah, y gracias por el review!

**Jama23**: jaja ¿también lees esta? Me halagas mucho, te lo aseguro, espero que ambas historias estén a la altura, en serio :S Jajaja no lo tomo a mal, al contrario, me hace ilusión jeje Madre mía, muchísimas gracias, no sé cómo conseguiré asimilar tanto cumplido, ni yo misma me lo creo, pero te lo agradezco enormemente. Espero que te guste la conti, y si hay algo que no te gusta dímelo y ya veremos si tiene solución ;)

Muchas gracias a todos.

*ByE*

* * *

**IX. Fin de la travesía**

Uno de los soldados entró en la tienda mirando al enfermo y luego fijando su mirada en la joven a su lado.

- Ya estamos en los territorios de la corte del rey, pero al paso que vamos es peligroso seguir avanzando entrada la noche, así que vamos a empezar a montar el campamento. Llegaremos al castillo mañana por la tarde aproximadamente. Si tu señor despierta infórmale de todo.

Sakura asintió y volvió su atención al Uchiha, que seguía luchando contra la dura fiebre que le atormentaba sin descanso. Sus heridas habían sido atendidas por los médicos del príncipe Gaara y Sakura se encargaba de que siguieran limpias y desinfectadas.

Los soldados habían traído del bosque a un hombre inconsciente y sangrando, al parecer algún lobo separado de su manada lo había considerado una presa vulnerable y había decidido volver a atacar. Por suerte Sasuke pudo defenderse el tiempo suficiente para que los soldados llegaran y le salvaran. Al llegar al campamento, su estado era lamentable, y Sakura quedó impactada. Todo eso había sido culpa suya.

Llevaron a Sasuke de vuelta a su tienda, y los médicos de Gaara fueron rápidamente a atender al noble. Sus predicciones no fueron muy halagüeñas. Había perdido mucha sangre, y su cuerpo había sido invadido por unas furiosas fiebres que estaban más que dispuestas a acabar con él, ninguno tenía la esperanza de que llegara a la corte del rey con vida. Pero Sakura no se rindió, le suplicó a Gaara que le permitiera quedarse con él, y el príncipe aceptó entre curioso e impresionado por el cambio de actitud de la bailarina. Ella se posicionó a su lado y no se separó de él más de lo necesario. Atendiendo a todos los consejos de los médicos, le cuido sin descanso, velando sus sueños, controlando su fiebre y atendiendo sus heridas con delicadeza. Estaba dispuesta a luchar por su vida como él había luchado por la de ella.

Contra todo pronóstico, Sasuke estaba resistiendo. No sólo se mantenía con vida, las heridas empezaban a cicatrizar y la fiebre parecía perder intensidad. Sin duda la muerte se iba alejando del joven noble.

Sakura se sentía agotada. Debido al delicado estado de Sasuke, la comitiva había ido más despacio, haciendo el viaje más largo y por lo tanto añadiendo noches de insomnio para la improvisada enfermera. Comprobando una vez más que la fiebre ya no era mortal, se relajó. Sentía todos sus músculos en tensión, y le dolía todo el cuerpo por la postura mantenida con estoicismo. Pero todos sus esfuerzos empezaban a pasar factura.

Con dificultad de acostó en el extremo de la cama y se quedó dormida en cuestión de segundos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo actuó por sí mismo acurrucándose en el protector pecho de Sasuke, quien por el mismo instinto, modificó su postura para que ambos cuerpos encajaran cómodamente.

Sakura abrió sus ojos somnolienta. A través de las telas podía distinguir que aún era de noche, pero ella no debería dormir, ella debería estar revisando las heridas de Sasuke. Pero el calor que la rodeaba era tan tentador… tendría que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para salir de la cama, y tras luchar por la vida de su engreído señor, lo último que le quedaban eran fuerzas para luchar consigo misma, así que se acurrucó aún más en ese calor que la envolvía y cerró los ojos, dispuesta a seguir durmiendo hasta que amaneciera.

Una sueva risa resonó en sus oídos, y entonces sintió que ese calor que la estaba adormeciendo provenía de un cuerpo humano. Levantó la mirada aún con incredulidad y sus ojos se encontraron con una mirada divertida con algunas notas de ternura.

- Creo que me resultaría muy fácil acostumbrarme a despertar contigo entre mis brazos. Y más aún al ver las pocas ganas que tienes de alejarte de ellos. Por favor, sigue durmiendo, aún faltan varias horas hasta que amanezca. Me gusta verte dormir – añadió ante la mirada de estupefacción de la joven -. Es relajante. Pareces tan vulnerable y frágil… y si añadimos esos encantadores atributos tuyos, eres una gran tentación para cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas, pequeña.

Sakura reaccionó intentando alejarse de él, pero Sasuke se resistía a soltarla.

- Duerme - insistió.

Sakura incrementó su fuerza y Sasuke la soltó abruptamente llevándose una mano al costado mientras gemía levemente por el dolor. Sakura olvidó su reticencia anterior y se acercó a él ansiosa, revisando todas y cada una de sus heridas con aprensión.

- ¿Qué te duele? ¿Se ha abierto alguna herida? ¿Te has golpeado con algo? ¿Es la fiebre? ¿Sientes mareos, nauseas, dolor agudo en alguna parte de tu cuerpo? ¿Puedes moverte sin problemas?

Sasuke la miró anonadado ante sus preguntas. Estaba fascinado por la rapidez con la que preguntaba, sin apenas respirar entre pregunta y pregunta, y por supuesto sin dar espacio a respuesta.

- Estoy bien - murmuró, intentando pasar desapercibido el hecho de que la chica estaba sobre él, con sus piernas a sus costados y mirando ansiosa cada resquicio de piel; totalmente expuesta ante él -. Sólo me molesta un poco al hacer movimientos bruscos o fuerza.

Sakura le miró fijamente y se dio cuenta de que en su inspección le había inmovilizado subiéndose sobre él. Dándose cuenta de su actuación histérica, se ruborizó. Se separó de él rápidamente y bajó la mirada avergonzada. _Estoy demasiado cansada_ se dijo con convicción, _hago tonterías_.

Sasuke la observó intensamente unos segundos, apreciando los logros que su yo inconsciente había logrado con la chica en la mitad de tiempo que consciente. Ahora incluso se preocupaba por él.

Cuando había despertado totalmente confuso y desorientado, lo único familiar había sido un olor entre cerezo y jazmín muy original y exótico que le recordaba automáticamente a una mujer de cabello rosado. Al girarse pudo ver a dicha mujer acurrucada contra su cuerpo como un pequeño gatito buscando el calor de su amo.

El sencillo vestido se le había descolocado, dejando a la vista gran parte de un inmaculado escote. La falda del vestido se había hecho jirones en el ataque en el bosque, haciendo que una de sus piernas quedara perfectamente expuesta a la vista desde el pequeño pie hasta el muslo, con la piel blanca y tersa suplicando por ser acariciada. Subiendo la mirada se topó con su rostro, en una actitud relajada y dulce, con su cabello sobre la almohada y enmarcando su rostro con artística belleza. Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse sobre la dama y saquear su cuerpo sin pudor.

Su sentido de posesión se había agudizado al entrar Gaara para ver al noble, pero inevitablemente sus ojos se habían quedado fijos en los mismos detalles de la pelirrosa que él mismo había admirado minutos antes. Pudo ver como el cuerpo de Gaara se tensaba y sentía el mismo deseo irrefrenable de poseerla allí mismo. Sasuke rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos y la acercó a él, haciendo que Gaara volviera a la realidad de la situación. No estaba solo.

La mirada de ambos hombre se encontró; en ambos ardía el mismo fiero deseo y frustración. Sasuke elevó una ceja esperando una explicación mientras apretaba el agarre de la bailarina, ignorando el dolor de sus heridas al hacerlo. Gaara le sonrió con sorna ante el acto de posesión de su amigo, pero no dijo nada. Echó un último vistazo a la joven y se dio media vuelta.

No se habían intercambiado ni una sola palabra, pero se habían dicho todo lo posible. Uno reivindicaba sus derechos sobre su posesión, y el otro aceptaba el hecho como una situación que podía cambiar, un reto muy satisfactorio si lograba su cometido. Ambos se habían convertido en cuestión de segundos en dos animales guiados por dos de sus instintos más básicos: lujuria y posesión. Habían elegido a su presa y la lucha no sería suave.

Sasuke volvió a la realidad al ver la indecisión de Sakura que no tenía muy claro si debía irse o mantenerse junto al convaleciente.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo he pasado inconsciente?

- Tres días.

- Tres días… - murmuró sorprendido - ¿Y aún no hemos llegado?

- Tuvimos que ir más despacio para que sus heridas no se abrieran, señor.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua con frustración.

- ¿Has estado cuidando de mi? – Sakura se sonrojó de vergüenza e ira, no quería que Sasuke se hiciera ideas equivocadas - Tengo entendido que los médicos no daban muchas esperanzas. Te agradezco tus cuidados, pero, ¿a qué debo este agradable cambio de actitud hacia mí?

Sakura bajó la mirada. No podía olvidar que todo eso era su culpa.

- Me salvaste la vida.

Sasuke sonrió al ver como de vez en cuando dejaba de hablarle con el respeto de una sirvienta, adquiriendo mayor familiaridad al tutearle. Sin duda su relación con la joven iba por buen camino, ahora debía centrarse en no fastidiarla.

- ¿Quién te enseñó medicina? – ella le miró sorprendida – Recuerdo algunos momentos en que me desperté entre delirios, me hiciste beber algo realmente asqueroso, pero luego me sentí mucho mejor. Y en mis heridas echaste algo que facilitó la cicatrización.

- No es medicina en sí, es sólo conocimiento de hierbas medicinales.

- No sabía que Orochimaru daba una enseñanza tan amplia a sus esclavas – dijo con ironía -. Qué afortunada mi pequeña bailarina.

Sakura apretó los dientes.

- Si Orochimaru hubiera sabido que aprendía algo como a reconocer hierbas medicinales me hubiera torturado sin piedad, y a la mujer que me enseñó le hubieran cortado la lengua para que no pudiera volver a enseñarme nada.

Sasuke borró la sonrisa irónica de su cara y la miró con seriedad.

- ¿Cómo era la vida en la corte de Orochimaru?

Sakura se tensó y soltó el aire abruptamente. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y ella intentó alejarse del moreno que lo impidió.

- No… no quiero hablar de eso.

Sasuke la miró curioso, pero cedió.

- ¿Y cómo se llamaba esa encantadora maestra que se jugó su vida por enseñarte?

- Ino – murmuró con cariño -. En cuestión de plantas no hay nadie que sepa más. Todas las mujeres de su familia se han especializado en las propiedades de las plantas, y han transmitido esa información de generación en generación. Ino es tan joven como yo, pero ha sido instruida desde que tiene uso de razón y es realmente buena.

- ¿Era otra esclava de Orochimaru?

Ella se limitó a asentir, borrando la dulce sonrisa que el recuerdo de su amiga le provocaba.

- ¿Qué pasó con esa mujer?

- No lo sé. Estaba con ella cuando tu padre llegó al castillo. Estaba recogiendo unas plantas medicinales. Cuando volví al castillo vuestros hombres ya se habían hecho con el control. Intenté entrar para buscarla, pero me lo impidieron y me ataron para que no me escapase.

-¿Por eso te resististe a que te llevaran?

- ¿Acaso me creerás si te digo que sí? Le recuerdo que soy una peligrosa y malvada espía, mi señor. – replicó irónica.

- Eso ya se verá.

- Aún lo dudas, ¿cierto? Realmente piensas que estoy del lado de ese hombre despreciable.

- Por supuesto. Hay demasiadas pruebas en tu contra, agradece a tu belleza que sigas viva.

Sakura le miró con resentimiento, pero prefirió no discutir, Sasuke aún no se había recuperado totalmente, y era mejor que se mantuviera calmado y relajado.

- Si me disculpa, señor, ahora que está mejor me gustaría retirarme.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué?

- Me gustaría descansar.

Por primera vez, fue consciente del aspecto de total agotamiento que presentaba la joven. Bajo sus ojos había unas ojeras sutilmente marcadas, sus ojos estaban irritados, algo enrojecidos, su cuerpo parecía agarrotado. Sin duda la dedicación que la joven le había dedicado había sido esmerada y de veinticuatro horas.

Sakura le miraba impaciente, deseando alejarse de allí, reunirse con las demás mujeres y descansar todo lo que quedaba de noche, y con un poco de suerte, la dejarían descansar parte del viaje, aunque fuera entre rejas; no debía olvidar que aun era considerada una espía. Al ver que Sasuke no pensaba responder, se levantó dispuesta a irse. Pero Sasuke volvió a retenerla y la tumbó a su lado, arropándola con sus propios brazos y apegándola a su pecho descubierto.

La chica se tensó e intentó alejarse con delicadeza.

- Señor, por favor…

- Tranquila – la interrumpió con cansancio -. No quiero hacerte nada. Estás agotada por cuidarme, y lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi salvadora es asegurarme de que descansa correctamente, así que dormirás aquí.

- Pero…

- Duerme. – insistió autoritario.

Apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a cumplir él también con sus palabras. Sakura se relajó, estaba tan extenuada que se veía incapaz de luchar. Al día siguiente, una vez se hubiera recuperado por completo, volvería a ponerle los puntos sobre las íes a su señor, dejando claros los límites de su relación. Pero eso podía esperar hasta que amaneciera, por ahora prefería dormir. Con algo de inseguridad llevó sus manos al pecho medio vendado de Sasuke, y se acurrucó contra él, adormeciéndose una vez más por el calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Angustiada se dio cuenta de que ella también podría acostumbrarse con facilidad a despertar entre sus brazos, pero se quedó dormida antes de poder analizar el cambio que estaba dando su relación con el noble Uchiha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada al sentir un brusco movimiento. Se encontraba en uno de los carromatos junto a otras tres mujeres que la miraban sorprendidas por su sobresalto. Sakura se dio cuenta de que el vaivén que había interpretado como mareo, era causado por el carromato en movimiento. A través de las cortinas, la luz entraba con fuerza, ¿cuánto habría dormido?

- Buenos días. – habló una de las mujeres con una amplia sonrisa. Su cuerpo ocupaba gran parte de los asientos, y sus manos regordetas se movían rápidamente de un lado a otro aumentando la expresividad. El pelo rojizo estaba recogido bajo un pañuelo marrón, numerosas pecas enrojecían de forma natural sus mejillas, sus ojos azulados chispeaban vitalidad, y el conjunto era finalizado por una sonrisa ancha y alegre. Sakura sintió gran simpatía hacia ella al ver como sus pies quedaban suspendido en el aire por no llegar al suelo. Parecía una mujer bonachona, amable y cariñosa.

- Parece algo aturdida. – murmuró una segunda con preocupación. En comparación con la anterior, esta era más alta y espigada. De tez más pálida acentuada por el lacio cabello marrón oscuro recogido en una trenza. Sus ojos grisáceos la observaban cautos a las reacciones de Sakura, como si esperara que se desmayara o algo así.

- ¿Hace cuanto que hemos salido?

- Bastante – rio la pelirroja -. Pronto pararemos para comer – informó entusiasmada -. ¡Dios mío eres preciosa! Karui no te dije que lo era, te lo dije, ¿recuerdas?, te lo dije – Sakura observaba anonadada el entusiasmo de la mujer que zarandeaba a la morena con fuerza -. Desde que has llegado todo el mundo habla de ti, eres la sensación del momento – rio escandalosamente -. ¡Y qué baile!, te aseguro que esa noche me emocioné. Jamás había conocido a una bailarina tan buena como tú, ¡eras la envidia de todas! ¡Ninguno de los soldados te quitaba la mirada de encima! ¡Qué espectáculo! ¡Qué espectáculo!

- Gracias… - murmuró la pelirrosa, ligeramente intimidada por la mirada entusiasta que la pelirroja no apartaba de su rostro.

- Verás, yo estaba…

- Ya basta Antia – la cortó una tercera voz femenina con cansancio -. Ella es una espía de Orochimaru, por mucho que el rey le haya perdonado la vida. No hables con ella, limítate a vigilarla para que no se escape, ¿está claro?

Las otras dos mujeres se miraron consternadas. Antia abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar impotente. Miró a Sakura y bajó la vista apesadumbrada.

- Sí, señora. – intervino la morena, intentando suavizar la situación -. Sakura, nosotras dos somos las doncellas de Temari Sabaku, hermana del príncipe heredero Gaara. Ella ha sido asignada como tu… guardiana, es la encargada de vigilarte para que no te pase nada.

La rubia aludida soltó un gemido de indignación e incredulidad, sin duda la situación le molestaba. Las dos mujeres bajaron la vista y el silencio reinó en el interior del carromato durante el resto del viaje.

Sakura observó a Temari. Ya la había visto antes, y se había mantenido tan fría y distante como en ese momento. Al parecer la infanta tenía muy claro que Sakura no era confiable, y no estaba dispuesta a soportar su presencia más de lo necesario. Era rubia, con ojos verdes oscurecidos, y hermosa; no vio mucho parecido con su hermano Gaara salvo en el carácter duro y distante.

Al sentirse observada Temari miró a la pelirrosa con altanería y orgullo, como si estuviera viendo a un insecto muy inferior a ella. Sakura desvió la mirada para evitar problemas.

- Disculpa si no ves mis mejores modales, pero no soporto a los traidores, y menos si es una mujer ayudando a esa serpiente. – dijo con desprecio.

Las otras dos doncellas se estremecieron, pero Sakura levantó el rostro manteniendo la mirada amenazante de la rubia. Si esperaba a una esclava sumisa y avergonzada, iba a llevarse una sorpresa. No permitió que los subordinados de Orochimaru la intimidaran, y no estaba dispuesta a que una mujer que no sabía nada del dolor y el terror que se podían sufrir en la vida la intimidara o la menospreciara.

Temari agrandó sus ojos con sorpresa ante la insolencia y valor de la joven. Le estaba devolviendo la mirada con fiereza y determinación, sin un ápice de miedo o arrepentimiento. La infanta entrecerró los ojos y suavizó su mirada, observándola con más curiosidad y con una admiración que fue incapaz de omitir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La comitiva real se detuvo a escasas horas de su destino final. Temari salió del carromato seguida de las demás mujeres.

- No eres una traidora, estoy segura.

Sakura se giró sorprendida y vio a las doncellas de Temari mirarla con una disimulada sonrisa y con ojos compasivos. Al parecer no todos esperaban lo peor de ella. Pero sabía que debía mantener las distancias con ellas, si Temari veía que sus doncellas la ayudaban de algún modo, podría ponerlas en peligro.

Una vez al aire libre, Sakura observó su alrededor. Los frondosos bosques habían sido sustituidos por inmensos campos de cultivo en los que varias personas trabajaban afanosamente. Cerca de allí se podía distinguir una pequeña aldea, y un poco más lejos, se divisaba de manera borrosa un formidable castillo rodeado por una extensa y robusta muralla, dispuesta para defenderse del invasor. La corte del rey estaba cerca.

Se sentó con el resto de las mujeres para comer, mientras era vigilada por Temari, que no dejaba de mirarla con curiosidad. Cuando el descanso parecía concluir, todos se pusieron en acción. Se podía notar un aura de excitación en el ambiente, la corte estaba cerca, y todos deseaban llegar.

Sakura iba a subir al carromato junto a una de las doncellas cuando Sasuke se lo impidió subiéndola súbitamente en su caballo.

- Tú vienes conmigo.

Sakura le miró extrañada.

- ¿Mi señor…?

- Eres mi sirvienta, no de Gaara, quiero que todos lo tengan bien claro.

- Pero… llevarme en su caballo puede hacer que los demás piensen que soy una sirvienta especial, mi señor. – replicó Sakura con aspereza. No era normal que un noble llevara a una de sus sirvientas con él.

- Esta es una ocasión especial, pequeña.

Sakura intentó replicar, pero Sasuke alentó al caballo a empezar a caminar, mientras ignoraba las miradas suplicantes de la mujer que se agarraba a su cintura lo menos posible.

Sasuke sabía perfectamente lo que la gente supondría al llevarla junto a él en el caballo. ¡Por supuesto que no era lo común! Pensarían que Sakura era la amante de Sasuke. Pero como había dicho, era una situación especial.

Si la gente, y más importante, si el rey veía esa actitud, quedaría claro que Sakura era una sirvienta más que eficiente, y dado el grado de confianza que aparentaban tener, el rey no insistiría demasiado en quedarse él con la bailarina de Orochimaru, pensando que los deseos de la pelirrosa son quedarse donde está. Los Uchiha no podían arriesgarse a que encontraran una escusa, por leve que fuera, de que Sakura no estaba contenta donde estaba, o se buscarían mil maneras de arrebatársela.

Las puertas de la muralla quedaban cerca, y notó como Sakura se tensaba tras él al ver como la gente empezaba a arremolinarse alrededor de la comitiva para ver al príncipe heredero del reino del sur y a Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los nobles más importantes del reino. Él la miró extrañado.

- ¿Es posible…? ¿Es posible que Orochimaru tenga espías aquí dentro? – preguntó con voz ahogada. Se veía realmente atormentada.

El moreno sintió algo de compasión por ella. Sin duda, ser el centro de atención le estaba resultando un suplicio, ¿pensaría que algún servidor de Orochimaru la reconocería? Si eso ocurriera él mismo la protegería como su señor que era, de hecho era su deber y obligación cuidar de ella ¿no? Inmediatamente decidió que le asignaría una guardia especial para que la vigilara constantemente.

- Descuida, no te pasará nada, no lo permitiré.

Sakura le miró sorprendida. No sabía muy bien cómo interpretar esas palabras, pero no era el momento de indagar más. Así que se relajó y se sujetó a su cintura con más determinación, permitiendo que ambos cuerpos se tocaran el uno al otro. Y para desagrado de la pelirrosa, esa sensación le resultó reconfortante y protectora. Definitivamente iba a tener que aclarar los límites de su relación con Sasuke, pero empezando por aclarárselos ella misma.

Giró la cabeza al sentir una punzante mirada en ella, y vio a Gaara mirándola intensamente y con curiosidad. Le sonrió y Sakura se sonrojó involuntariamente, ¿pero qué le estaba pasando? En la corte de Orochimaru jamás le había pasado eso, aunque quizá era porque aquí estaba bajando la guardia al sentirse más segura. Angustiada por su comportamiento poco usual, escondió su rostro en la amplia espalda de Sasuke ocultando su rubor, sorprendiendo al Uchiha y provocando que Gaara sonriera con satisfacción. Al parecer en este nuevo mundo iba a tener otro tipo de problemas…

Las puerta de la muralla se abrieron, mientras un puente iba descendiendo para permitir que la comitiva traspasara el foso. Y Sakura pensó internamente que con el bullicio y variedad de la corte todo se calmaría, ¿o no? Después de todo, aún era considerada una espía de Orochimaru… ¿qué pensaría el rey de ella? No quería ni pensarlo, pero podían ajusticiarla esa misma tarde si no tenía cuidado.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado.

Hoy no hay aclaración histórica, pero sí un "adelanto" que muchas estáis esperando jeje en el siguiente capi, o quizá ya en el 11, habrá lemon SasuSaku, pero no os emocionéis demasiado, aún es pronto para hablar de amor y cuantos de hadas, ni Sasuke ni Sakura están por la labor de enamorarse, así que no esperéis un lemon hiperromántico, cada cosa a su tiempo ¿ok? Todo llegará, aunque sí es cierto que ese lemon será un paso fundamental para esta pareja.

Sólo me queda recordaros que: "**review en la pantalla, sonrisa en la cara**" (por una autora feliz). Y por supuesto una tontería más de las que se me ocurren de vez en cuando:

_Blanco… abrumadora blancura. No nos engañemos, el fic no es feliz con ese recuadrito blanco, lloriqueando por unas cuantas letras que lo rellenen, esperando unas simples vocales que lo decoren y le den algo de alegría. Blanco… sólo… esperando... ¿Le dejareis así? ¿Abandonado en un rincón, al final de la página, invisible a vuestros ojos? No tenéis corazón T_T_

¿He conseguido al menos que sonriáis? Entonces me doy por satisfecha XD ¡Nos vemos pronto!

*ByE*


	10. Medidas desesperadas

Hola!

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Ya sé, ya sé, volví a tardar mucho T_T lo siento! Soy una persona horrible, una desgracia para la humanidad, el agujero negro de la raza humana… bueno ya. Veréis, estuve con una infección de pulmón por la que tuvieron que ingresarme; así que como comprenderéis, actualizar como que no se me pasó por la mente. Y luego con Noche Buena, Navidad, año nuevo... y demás fiestas de guardar, pues menos aún. Y el resto del mes tengo exámenes, así que vais a tener que disculparme si no puedo actualizar rápido rápido rápido, ¿vale? Muchas gracias, ya sabía yo que me comprenderíais y perdonaríais… Si es que sois los mejores, sí señor, los mejores.

Pero en fin, ya estoy aquí y os traigo un nuevo capi. Decir que me ha costado escribirlo es poco; le he dado mil vueltas, y no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, tenía varias ideas y ninguna me convencía del todo. Pero al final este ha sido el resultado, no estoy 100% contenta pero bueno… a ver qué os parece a vosotros. En cuanto al lemon… bueno ya veréis, las aclaraciones en las notas del final.

Reviews:

**tiny lizard**: muchas gracias por el review, espero que te guste el siguiente capi ^_^

**ff**: muchas gracias, espero que siga gustándote tanto n_n

**Mitorolas**: jaja tranquila, tras este capi, verás que el SasuSaku está menos lejos ;) aunque Gaara no cesará en su empeño jiji ¡Gracias por el review! Espero que te guste la conti.

**saquuchiha**: jaja tranquila, Gaara puede que lo intente, pero me temo que Sakurita sólo va a tener ojos para uno, y no es pelirrojo ;) ¡Gracias por el review! Espero que te guste este capi n_n

**yuyi2765**: Sí, ha habido un problema, porque en el otro comentario no aparecía tu nombre :/ Así que gracias por aclararlo.

¿En serio? Pues mira, sólo con haberte alegrado el día me doy por satisfecha ^_^ pero como encima me has dejado un review, pues además ahora estoy sonriendo XD

Por supuesto me alegra que quieras dejarme un review, pero siempre digo lo mismo, nunca lo hagas por obligación, si hay algún día que no te apetezca o hay algún capítulo que creas que no se merece un review, me quedaré sin sonrisa jaja no, en serio, yo adoro vuestros reviews, pero también entiendo que no siempre apetece o simplemente no se te ocurre que decir. Así que si sigo viéndote por aquí me sentiré muy halagada y feliz, y si no, haré lo posible para que los siguientes capis sean tan espectaculares que seas incapaz de irte sin dejarme tu opinión ;)

Y sí, el SasuSaku empieza a ser más evidente, y poco a poco será más evidente en Sasuke (claro que es posible que influya el interés de Gaara… ay los celos, los celos juju), Sakura se hará un poquito de rogar aún… jeje

Ya verás que ocurre ahora. La verdad es que este capi me ha costado bastante, pero espero que haya quedado bien ^_^ Espero que te guste.

**Queen Scarlett**: jaja sí, Gaara dará algo de guerra. Ya verás que provocará el rey… porque me temo que va a meter a Sakura en algunos problemillas. Espero que te guste la conti. ¡Mil gracias por comentar!

**mussa-luna**: me alegro, pero siento haber tardado esta vez tanto… no ha sido intencionado T_T ¿En serio? Pues si te hace feliz con eso me quedo más que satisfecha ^_^ Espero que siga gustándote la historia tanto como hasta ahora.

**Agridulce**: Pues mira, espero que con esta actualización te lleves una nueva alegría ;) aunque me temo que este capi ha tardado bastante más que el anterior T_T

Sí, la verdad es que Gaara la ha metido en un buen lío… Y en cuanto al rey, ya lo verás, ya me dirá que te parece mi elección ;)

Jajaja espero que sea verdad que este capítulo es mejor que el anterior jeje yo doy mi mejor esfuerzo ^_^ Muchas gracias por el review ¡Cuídate! Y espero que te guste el capi.

**Jama23**: jajaja sí, creo que esa es una de las mejores frases de Sasuke en esta historia XD Rivalidad habrá, pero ya veremos cómo se desarrolla…

En cuanto al rey… ya lo verás. A ver si te lo esperabas y a ver qué te parece mi elección. Aunque me temo que sí que le causará algún que otro problemilla a Sakura. Pero no te adelanto más, léelo tú misma n_n

¡Gracias por el review! Espero que te guste este capi ;)

**Eve-lune**: Jajaja pues creo que Gaara seguirá dando guerra un poquito más ;) En cuanto al SasuSaku… irá poco a poco. Y al final no habrá lemon en este capi, cuando leas el capi lo entenderás y creo que estarás de acuerdo. Saku ya ha sufrido bastante, y me temo que un lemon romanticón no encaja muy bien en la historia en este momento… Así que habrá que esperar un poquito más.

Muchísimas gracias por el review. Espero que te guste la conti. ¡Cuídate!

**Misa Hatake**: síp, y más que se va a ablandar XD En cuanto a Saku… bien lo que se dice bien no le va a ir en la corte, pero tampoco mal. Aunque se producirán importantes cambios, aunque no lo parezca hasta más adelante… ya verás, no quiero adelantarte demasiado ;) ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Espero que te guste este capi.

**MaryMoonlight**: jaja Sasuke vomitando arco iris, eso me ha gustado XD Sí, la verdad es que en la vida no siempre es tan bonita como nos gustaría, y las historias de amor suelen ser más tormentosas que otra cosa, aunque al final haya final feliz. Por eso quería que esta historia no sea la típica de amor pastelosa. Aunque tampoco voy a mantenerles sufriendo todo el fic XD

Muchas gracias, me alegra saber que te está gustando y que estoy consiguiendo los objetivos que me propuse. ¡Gracias! Espero que te guste este capi ^_^

**HELL-OTAKU-GIRL**: por ahora seguirá un poquito esa rivalidad, aunque poco a poco Sakura ira centrando sus ojitos en cierto moreno… jeje

No, no, no me refería a eso con lo del lecho de rosas. Sakura ha tenido una vida totalmente opuesta a ese "camino de rosas", a eso me refería. Con lo de no todo puede ser un camino de rosas quería decir que no podía haber puesto a Sakura como una doncella que ha sido secuestrada pero vive como una reina, libre, sin problemas, alegre y feliz, etc., etc.; ese sí hubiera sido un camino de rosas, pero en esta historia me temo que no puede ser para Saku, por ahora, claro… a mí me gusta que mis historias tengan un final feliz que sino me deprimo XD Eso quería decir. No sé si me he explicado mejor o te he hecho un lío aún mayor… :S

¡Muchas gracias por el review! Espero que te guste la conti.

**sol de la mañana**: ¡por aquí también! Qué alegría verte! Jeje Me alegro, a mí también se me cae la baba con Sasuke en el papel de caballero andante… jajaja wow gracias, gracias; con lectoras así, da gusto escribir ^_^ Pues nada, nueva campaña: "Pon un Sasuke en tu vida", pero con armadura incluida ;)

¡Muchas gracias por el review! Espero que te guste este nuevo capi. Ya me dirás. ¡Cuídate!

**Sandy Hiragizawa**: ¿En serio? Muchísimas gracias, espero que siga gustándote el fic tanto como hasta ahora ^_^ ¡Gracias por el review!

**Angie-chan**: jaja aún queda un poquito para eso, pero ya se sorprenderán, eso te lo aseguro, van a quedarse sin palabras. Es más, Sakura estará en posición de vengarse si quiere… pero ya no digo más juju

En cuanto al pasado de Sakura y qué pasa con Itachi… ya lo verás. Me encantaría contártelo para salvar a tus uñas de su fin, pero no quiero fastidiarte la sorpresa, así que mis condolencias a tus uñas XD ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Espero que te guste este capi.

**paOtakuu**: Muchas gracias por el review! Espero que la historia siga gustándote tanto n_n

**Ka08**: No te preocupes, no me he ofendido lo más mínimo. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a expresar su opinión y sus ideas. De hecho me alegro que hayas comentado, porque, para empezar, la mayoría de personas cuando no les gusta un fic se van sin más (no es una crítica, yo también lo he hecho alguna vez :S), pero si la historia te gusta pero hay algo en el argumento y/o otro aspecto que no, soy más partidaria de dejar un comentario. Me gusta que me digáis lo que no os gusta de mis historias, así las reviso; y a veces son fallos que acabo cambiando, a menos que sean cosas que yo he buscado intencionadamente, claro; en ese caso me temo que la historia seguirá la misma línea.

Y en este caso son cosas intencionadas. Pero me gustaría explicar esos aspectos que no te gustan: el que Sakura lo cuide es una reacción por la culpabilidad. Sasuke ha podido matarla, pero también le acaba de salvar la vida. Además, si te pones en el lugar de Sakura, está totalmente sola, no tiene a dónde ir, y Gaara la considera una traidora. La única oportunidad de sobrevivir sería seguir con los Uchiha. Si a eso le añadimos lo de los lobos… Saku en este fic es una esclava que ha tenido una vida durísima, por eso no está acostumbrada a que hagan nada por ella, mucho menos protegerla. Por eso, cuando Sasuke la salvó, para Sakura fue algo trascendental que hizo que cambiara todas sus ideas sobre su nuevo amo, ya que por primera vez en su vida, alguien se preocupa por ella hasta ese punto.

En cuanto a los hombres de este fic… Bueno, en la época en la que lo he ambientado, me temo que los hombres no brillaban por su tolerancia y comprensión hacia las mujeres… aunque siempre hay excepciones, por supuesto, no me gusta generalizar. Pero de todas formas, tengo previsto que todos poco a poco vayan cambiando. En este capi, por ejemplo, tanto Gaara como Sasuke cambiaran un poco en su actitud hacia Sakura y se arrepentirán de varias cosas que han hecho. Y otros personajes lo irán haciendo también a su tiempo. No son malos, simplemente viven en un mundo de guerras continuas donde sólo los fuertes sobreviven, y donde tienen que luchar por su vida caso a diario. Y esa forma de vida marca mucho a las personas.

No sé si he explicado lo que quería decir. Ahora bien. Si con esta explicación sigue pareciéndote una historia frustrante, pues entonces simplemente esta historia no creo que vaya a gustarte. Cada persona es un mundo, y no espero que mi historia les guste a todos, por lo que entiendo y respeto tu opinión, ha sido un placer haberte tenido leyendo hasta aquí.

Si por el contrario con esta explicación entiendes un poco mejor el fic y te gusta, pues para mí será un placer seguir teniéndote ahí, tras la pantalla. Si este es el caso, porfa, te agradecería que me lo dijeras, porque eso significa que en mi historia no estoy describiendo la situación, los personajes y sus sentimientos con claridad. Por lo que lo tendría más en cuenta de aquí en adelante.

Muchas gracias por el review. Te aseguro que no me he molestado, al contrario, me has hecho pensar en sí estoy mostrando la historia como quiero que la veáis o no… Así que mil gracias. ¡Cuídate!

**Nessie Falls in Love**: wow, así da gusto jeje me alegra muchísimo que la historia te esté gustando tanto. Espero no decepcionarte más adelante ^_^ ¡Cuídate! Gracias por el review.

Hay una persona cuyo nombre no me aparece, así que **"anónimo"**: jaja gracias, aunque al final este capi va a ser más bien lime; tras pensarlo mucho y repensarlo aún más, he decidido posponer el lemon un poquitín. Pero igualmente espero que te guste ^_^

Muchas gracias a todos.

*ByE*

* * *

**X. Medidas desesperadas**

Atravesaron las murallas mientras la gente se acercaba curiosa para ver bien a los visitantes. No todos los días llegaba una comitiva real a la corte, normalmente sólo eran enviados especiales. Esta vez, sin embargo, venían dos de los hombres con más fama del momento: el príncipe heredero al trono del reino del sur, Gaara; y uno de los nobles más importantes del reino: Sasuke Uchiha.

Ambos se estaban convirtiendo en el centro de atención de todas las miradas. Los hombres les miraban con envidia y admiración; y las mujeres con ojos soñadores. Pero pronto, la curiosa mujer que iba cabizbaja y escondida tras la espalda del noble Uchiha, empezaba a llamar la atención de la gente ¿quién era esa extraña joven? ¿La amante de Sasuke?

Sakura no se atrevía a levantar la vista, no le gustaba estar entre tanta gente desconocida. Sabía que Orochimaru tenía ojos en todas partes, y si la descubrían estaba perdida. Así que se limitó a agachar la cabeza, permitiendo que su cabello ocultara su rostro.

Llegaron a la entrada del castillo en sí. Gaara bajó de su caballo y empezó a dar órdenes a los suyos. Sasuke le imitó y ayudó a descender a Sakura. Ella intentó alejarse con el resto de sirvientes que se alejaban, pero Sasuke se lo impidió.

- Tú vienes conmigo. No te separes de mí y haz todo lo que te ordene.

Sakura iba a replicar, pero la mirada seria y dura del hombre la previno. Sasuke estaba preocupado, e intuyó que su presencia en la corte no era tan casual como Konan creía.

Asintió dudosa y Sasuke se relajó. Por ahora lo mejor sería no llamar la atención.

- Sígueme.

Junto con Gaara que los esperaba en la entrada, los tres atravesaron el gran portón que les conduciría a las dependencias reales; donde les esperaban Sasori y Deidara como guardia personal del príncipe.

Tras atravesar varias estancias, llegaron a una gran sala de una belleza impresionante. Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse sobrecogida. La riqueza de las lámparas y muebles la dejaron atónita, el mármol del suelo presentaba unos intrincados dibujos, y en las paredes descansaban enormes y delicados cuadros. No se comparaba en nada con la corte de Orochimaru. Él nunca se interesó por embellecer sus posesiones. Le bastaba con que estuvieran calientes en invierno, provistas de comida y con un regimiento dispuesto a dar su vida por él.

Aún algo aturdida por tanta riqueza, se dio cuenta de que allí estaba Fugaku Uchiha, serio y tenso. Y a su lado estaban Naruto, Sai y Kiba, igual de serios que su señor.

Sasuke le hizo una seña para que se quedara atrás, y junto con Gaara, se adelantó hasta el trono central, inclinándose solemnemente ante el rey. Sakura le miró curiosa. Era un hombre algo mayor que Fugaku, con el pelo blanco, aunque por sus rasgos, estuvo segura de que en su juventud fue muy atractivo. Tenía una mirada alegre, y no parecía una persona cruel o despiadada como Orochimaru, pero Sakura prefirió no confiarse. En esa corte estaba en calidad de traidora.

El rey hizo un suave movimiento de cabeza respondiendo al saludo de los dos hombres, pero rápidamente clavó su mirada en la joven que permanecía rezagada, con un gran interés.

- Gaara, Sasuke. Cuanto tiempo sin veros.

- Majestad…

- No te molestes. Ya me han informado de todo lo ocurrido en esta travesía. Parece que ha sido un viaje muy interesante.

- Sí… al parecer Orochimaru está…

- No es a Orochimaru a quien me refiero. Pequeña, acércate. - añadió con un tono más amable.

Tanto Gaara como Sasuke se tensaron, y Sakura retrocedió un paso inconscientemente. El rey frunció el ceño, pero la mujer mantenía su mirada fija en Sasuke, sin saber qué hacer. Él se giro levemente y le indicó que se acercara.

Con paso inseguro se puso delante de los dos hombres y se inclinó suavemente. El rey se levantó y se acercó a ella, mirándola con apreciación.

- Sin duda muy interesante - murmuró.

- Majestad… esta es Sakura, la esclava de Orochimaru - anunció Fugaku -. Actualmente una de mis más apreciadas bailarinas.

- Eso no lo dudo Fugaku. Y por lo que tengo entendido, también una posible traidora.

El ambiente era cada vez más tenso, y Sakura sentía que poco a poco se estaba quedando sin aire.

- ¿Tú tienes algo que decir al respecto, pequeña?

- Majestad… - intentó intervenir Sasuke. Pero el rey le calló con rotundidad.

- Deseo que hable ella.

Sakura respiró con nerviosismo. Se estaba jugando su vida.

- ¿Qué puedo decir, majestad?

- ¿Te declaras culpable?

- Como ya le dije al príncipe Gaara: no, no me declaro culpable de seguir sirviendo a ese hombre. Pero dudo que mi palabra sea suficiente.

- En efecto. Necesito hechos que lo demuestren. Las palabras no son suficientes para salvarte.

- Pero bastan para condenarme - juzgó con ironía.

Todos los presentes dejaron de respirar, totalmente atónitos. Y el rey miró con curiosidad y sorpresa a la joven. Pocas personas a lo largo de su vida se atrevían a hablarle así.

- ¿Disculpa? - Sakura se mordió el labio, arrepentida. - ¿Qué has querido decir? Habla sin temor.

Sakura suspiró. ¿Qué más podía pasar?

- Quiero decir que no importa lo que yo diga, pero sin embargo, las palabras de un sólo hombre son las que me traen aquí. Hasta que ese hombre habló, en ningún momento se sospechó de mí. Pero en cuanto sus palabras se alzaron, el hacha del verdugo ya estaba siendo afilada. Él no necesita pruebas para acusarme, y los demás tampoco parecéis necesitarlas para creerle. Para que me corten la cabeza no hace falta hechos que prueben mi traición, pero para que se quede en su sitio, sí. A eso me refiero, Majestad.

Todos los presenten la miraban incrédulos y sorprendidos. Pero el rey empezó a reírse a carcajadas y con ganas.

- Creo que te has ganado a una locuaz enemiga, querido Gaara. ¿No crees que el príncipe tenga buen criterio para juzgar?

- Tal vez tenga buena voluntad en sus juicios, pero desde luego no buen criterio.

El pelirrojo la miró furioso, mientras el rey reía más intensamente aún.

- Pero de todas formas, creo que cortarte la cabeza no sería la condena adecuada.

- Tal vez consideréis que la hoguera es más adecuada para una bruja como yo - protestó Sakura cada vez más alterada y desconcertada. ¿Por qué demonios se reía?

Pero el rey no se molestaba por sus palabras, sino que reía cada vez más.

- Ahora entiendo la fascinación que has causado en todos los hombres que te han conocido. Si pones esa fuerza y pasión en tus bailes, sin duda debes ser excepcional - se giró y volvió a su trono -. Bien, retiraos, por ahora ha sido suficiente. Ha sido preparada una habitación para ti. Las palabras de Gaara no serán suficientes para tu condena, creo que tus críticas son justas. Así que tanto para declararte inocente como culpable, serán necesarias pruebas. Por eso mismo serás vigilada constantemente. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

- Yo… no - tartamudeó Sakura. Estaba desconcertada. ¿Le estaba dando la oportunidad de defenderse?, ¿de salir impune? ¿Iba a creer en su palabra tanto como creía en la de Gaara? ¿Iba a valorar la palabra de una sirvienta igual que la del príncipe heredero?

Aún aturdida, se dio media vuelta y siguió a una mujer que le indicaba el camino. Dejando atrás a los hombres que estaban tan desconcertados como ella.

- Bien. Ahora dejadnos solos a los Uchiha y al príncipe.

Sus órdenes se cumplieron mientras el silencio se hacía cada vez más tenso.

- No deseo hablar de Orochimaru. Mañana será la reunión sobre él. Ahora me interesa más esa joven. Gaara, ¿estás seguro de tus acusaciones?

- Majestad… como sabe no tengo pruebas. Pero creo que no deberíamos perderla de vista. Es la esclava favorita de Orochimaru, y yo personalmente la he visto paseando libremente por uno de sus castillos. Además, según la información dada por los Uchiha, se resistió a ser llevada. ¿Qué esclava se resistiría a ser rescatada de las garras de ese sádico? Y no olvidemos que ha recuperado su capacidad de hablar a una velocidad sorprendente. Y luego está su carácter. Una esclava con esas contestaciones no dudaría mucho en la corte de Orochimaru, la habría matado al instante o la habría sometido a tales torturas que hasta la mujer más fiera acabaría siendo dócil y sumisa…

- Quizá por ese carácter es la esclava favorita de Orochimaru. Pero nunca ha usado esclavas como espías o algo similar. Le odian demasiado para eso - suspiró -. Aunque debo reconocer que tus sospechas están bien fundadas. Fugaku… ¿tú qué opinas?

- Yo no he tenido mucho trato con la joven por ahora, me temo. Pero Sasuke quizá pueda contestaros.

- Habla, muchacho - animó al joven.

- Soy consciente de lo sospechosa que puede resultar. Pero en el tiempo que he tratado con ella no parece muy leal a Orochimaru. Le odia y le teme con toda su alma, y sospecho que si le atáramos frente a ella y le diéramos un cuchillo, no dudaría en darle un tajo en el cuello a esa serpiente. Sinceramente, si es una espía de Orochimaru, actúa francamente bien.

- Todos los espías de Orochimaru lo hacen - puntualizó Gaara.

- Bueno, tendremos que esperar. Hombres de mi plena confianza la vigilarán constantemente. También mandaré que investiguen su pasado, quiero saber de dónde ha salido, desde cuándo está con Orochimaru y qué papel tenía para él. Eso es todo. Marchaos.

- Señor… - intervino Gaara - ¿Sakura se quedará aquí en la corte? - Sasuke y Fugaku se tensaron. - Me refiero a que si se quedará aquí de forma… permanente.

- Aún no lo he decidido, Gaara.

- ¡Majestad! - protestó Fugaku - Con el debido respeto, pero esa mujer es una de mis sirvientas. Mi botín de guerra si queréis llamarlo así.

- Así es querido amigo, pero esta mujer puede ser una espía, y en tal caso debo tenerla cerca.

- ¿Me negáis mi derecho a quedármela? - preguntó enfurecido.

- No hace falta que te alteres tanto, Fugaku. Por ahora vosotros también estáis en la corte, por lo que está a vuestro cargo. Lo que no sé es qué ocurrirá cuando os vayáis. Si os la llevaréis o se quedará.

- Pero… - intervino Sasuke - ¿Y si ella no quiere quedarse? ¿Y si prefiere venirse con nosotros? Después de vos somos los hombres que mejor podríamos proteger y vigilar a Sakura, por lo que el hecho de tenerla vigilada no tendría por qué ser una escusa.

- ¿Y el hecho de que quiera quedármela sería una escusa?

- Eso sería muy despótico, Majestad. ¿Esa es la imagen que queréis dar a vuestro pueblo?

El rey le miró intensamente y sonrió.

- Eres un hombre muy inteligente, Sasuke, a pesar de tu juventud. Tengo planes muy ambiciosos para ti, y si tenía alguna duda de que no estarías a la altura, has acabado con ellos - suspiró -. Dime una cosa, ¿es sólo una bailarina?

- ¿Majestad?

- Por lo que he visto desde que habéis llegado, esa mujer confía en ti. Se siente protegida contigo. ¿Qué relación tienes con esa mujer? ¿Has compartido su lecho?

Sasuke se quedó algo aturdido por la pregunta. Ante lo que el rey sólo pudo reír.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Soy rey, pero también un hombre con defectos, como todos. Y esa mujer es una tentación para cualquier varón con sangre en las venas.

- No, señor, no he estado con esa mujer en ese sentido.

- Muy noble por tu parte. Verás, creo que le hemos fastidiado la diversión a Orochimaru. Conozco a ese hombre, cuando una mujer le gusta de verdad, espera. No las toma hasta que alcanzan la edad que tiene Sakura. De hecho, las deja totalmente libres hasta esa edad. El hecho de que Sakura no estuviera en el mismo castillo que Orochimaru indica que aún no había yacido con ella, aunque probablemente lo haría pronto. A Orochimaru no le gusta que toquen lo que es suyo, por lo que esa mujer debe ser virgen. ¿No es así Gaara? Tú conoces las costumbres de Orochimaru tan bien como yo.

- Así es Majestad… todo lo que habéis dicho es cierto, pero… ¿a dónde queréis llegar?

Sasuke estaba pensativo. Era evidente que no sabían tanto. Sakura le había dicho que no era virgen, pero entonces ¿por qué todos creían que Orochimaru no permitía que otros tocaran a sus mujeres?

- Te conozco, Sasuke. Eres increíblemente noble y leal. Nunca tomarías a una mujer a la fuerza. Por lo que si Sakura pierde contigo su virginidad es porque así lo desea ella. Esa es la única forma de que demuestres que ella desea sinceramente quedarse con los Uchiha. De lo contrario se quedará aquí, y pasará a formar parte de mi corte.

Sasuke intentó protestar mientras Gaara empalidecía. El rey se limitó a hacer una mueca y a indicarles que se marcharan, quedando sólo Fugaku junto a él, como uno de sus más leales consejeros.

Sasuke quiso salir lo antes posible de allí para poder pensar, pero Gaara se lo impidió sujetándole por el brazo con fuerza. Estaba pálido, y su rostro mostraba una mueca de preocupación.

- No pensarás hacerlo, ¿verdad? - Sasuke se soltó de su agarre con un movimiento brusco - ¿¡Tanto deseas quedártela! ¿¡La forzarás!

Sasuke soltó una risa seca.

- ¿Son remordimientos eso que oigo? Tú mismo has sido el que ha propiciado esta situación. Después de todo, si Sakura pasa a formar parte de la corte del rey, tú lo tendrás mucho más fácil como príncipe heredero de un reino aliado. ¿Me equivoco?

- Yo no esperaba que el rey saliera con eso. ¡Por el amor de Dios, Sasuke! ¡No puedes hacerle algo así! ¿¡No crees que ya ha sufrido bastante!

- Pero alteza, si ella es una traidora. Se supone que con Orochimaru vivía plácidamente ¿no?

Gaara empalideció aún más, sintiendo como la conciencia le carcomía por dentro, y se quedó estático mientras veía como Sasuke se alejaba furioso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tras varias horas paseándose inquieto por el jardín, Sasuke tomó una decisión. Sin darse cuenta, llegó hasta la zona donde dormían las mujeres.

- ¿Dónde está mi sirvienta? ¿Dónde está la invitada del rey?

Su voz sonó áspera y amenazante. Y rápidamente le indicaron dónde encontrar lo que buscaba. Había determinación en sus pasos y en su mirada; y una oscuridad que sobrecogía a los que lo miraban.

Sin molestarse en llamar. Abrió de golpe la puerta, y la cerró con llave tras de sí. Al levantar la mirada, una tensa mujer de pelo rosa le observaba con preocupación. Estaba frente a un sencillo tocador, con un cepillo del pelo en sus manos.

- ¿Mi señor? ¿Deseáis algo?

Había temblor en su voz, y Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando no ver el miedo en sus ojos. Una vocecita en su interior le gritaba que no lo hiciera, pero tampoco quería perder de vista a esa mujer. Haría cualquier cosa, aunque pasara el resto de sus días atormentándose por el sentimiento de culpa y arrepentimiento.

Con paso decidido se acercó a ella, le arrebató el cepillo y lo lanzó con toda la furia que lo invadía. Con esa misma intensidad la besó, apegándola a su cuerpo con fuerza, como si temiera que se esfumara de sus manos.

Sakura intentó resistirse, pero la fuerza de Sasuke era demasiada para contrarrestarla. Él dejó de besarla y apoyó la frente en su hombro, parecía un hombre atormentado. Un hombre que sólo fue capaz de murmurar una súplica.

- Perdóname.

Sakura cerró los ojos con tristeza. Lo entendía. Sabía lo que iba a hacer Sasuke, y se imaginaba por qué. Probablemente sería el precio para que los Uchiha mantuvieran a su preciosa bailarina, a esa muñeca que todos admiraban y deseaban. ¿Por qué nadie se daba cuenta de que la muñeca llevaba muchos años rota?

Con dolorosa resignación, relajó su cuerpo. Ya había pasado por situaciones como esa; simplemente debía relajarse y dejarse llevar, intentar aislarse en un intento por alejar el dolor y frustración.

Sasuke agradeció internamente que Sakura no opusiera resistencia. Ya bastante mal se sentía con cada uno de los besos que le daba. Con reticencia, le quitó suavemente el vestido y la cogió en brazos para dejarla suavemente sobre la cama. Ella no opuso la más mínima resistencia, ni una sola queja salió de sus labios.

Sasuke no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos, no podría soportarlo. Pero si iba a hacer esto, intentaría que ella recibiera el mayor placer posible.

Con suavidad fue acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, primero con sus manos y luego con sus labios. Eran leves caricias que intentaban calmar las heridas que Sakura tenía, las heridas que él mismo estaba a punto de infligir. Acarició sus labios, besó su cuello, sus hombros, bajó hasta sus pechos acariciándolos con delicadeza, como si entre sus manos tuviera el más delicado y valioso de los tesoros. Bajó hasta su vientre, acarició sus largas piernas con devoción…

Había soñado con esto, con su piel, con sus labios, con toda ella; y sus fantasías no hacían justicia a la mujer que tenía bajo él. Su piel era infinitamente más suave, sus labios más jugosos, sus piernas más torneadas, su cuerpo más esbelto. Era una autentica diosa. Pero había algo que faltaba, algo que en sus fantasías nunca faltaba… Sakura estaba estática, como una estatua, sin reacción alguna. Por lo que Sasuke puso todo su empeño en hacer que se sintiera especial, no sólo un objeto de desahogo sexual; y se vio recompensado cuando ella tembló bajo sus caricias.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida. No lo entendía. ¿Por qué temblaba? ¿Por qué tenía deseos de tocarle? ¿Por qué quería que volviera a besarla? Era una locura. Pero jamás se había sentido así. Su amo, frío, despiadado, desconsiderado, cruel… había sido sustituido por un hombre cálido, sensual, amable, incluso cariñoso. Su mente estaba hecha un lío mientras su cuerpo clamaba por algo que no entendía. Su cuerpo se estremecía bajo las expertas manos y labios de Sasuke. Sus labios ardían de deseo y un río de lava se deslizaba desde su vientre hasta su intimidad que empezaba a ser sutil y brevemente acariciado por el moreno.

Estaba disfrutando, y esa realidad fue como un cuchillo incrustándose en su cuerpo con crueldad. Esa fue la peor traición que había cometido contra sí misma. Para Sasuke sólo era una mujer atractiva con la que divertirse. En ese sentido era igual que Orochimaru, Kabuto o Kimimaro, ¿así que por qué sentía deseos de corresponder, de actuar, de… satisfacerle? Sintió asco por sí misma. ¿Qué la diferenciaba en ese momento de una ramera cualquiera?

Ninguno de los anteriores hombres que la habían poseído se habían molestado en hacer que ella sintiera placer. Y a ella le parecía bien, pues de ese modo se sentía algo menos sucia. Pero Sasuke estaba consiguiendo que se derritiera bajo él, que se doblegara a sus deseos con entrega. Y en ese momento le odió con todas sus fuerzas por hacer que se sintiera así.

Sasuke frunció el ceño cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Sakura dejaba de responder. El cálido y ardiente cuerpo de su sirvienta ahora volvía a la frialdad de una estatua. Había creído que empezaba a disfrutar, que estaba consiguiendo derretir a la reina de hielo, pero toda la pasión se esfumó.

Instintivamente levantó la mirada conectando con sus ojos verdes. Y sintió un choque tan fuerte que una oleada de dolor atravesó su cuerpo. Había tantos sentimientos en esos ojos verdes: furia, frustración, dolor, resignación… decepción. No pudo soportarlo, y con un movimiento brusco se levantó de la cama y se alejó de ella.

Las palabras del monarca resonaron en su cabeza: _Te conozco, Sasuke. Eres increíblemente noble y leal. Nunca tomarías a una mujer a la fuerza_. ¡Maldita nobleza! Al parecer el caballero que llevaba dentro había ganado la batalla. No podía hacerlo, no podía hacerle eso a ella.

- ¿Sasuke?

La débil voz de Sakura le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento. Se había incorporado levemente y cubría su desnudez a duras penas con la sábana bajo su cuerpo. En su mirada ahora se mostraba sorpresa y desconcierto, pero aun quedaba la precaución y el miedo. No se fiaba de él, y no podía culparla.

- Relájate - murmuró-, no voy a hacerlo. No te forzaré a algo que no deseas.

Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida. No sabía qué decir o hacer.

- No… no entiendo.

Sasuke soltó una risa seca.

- Que no puedo hacerlo Sakura. No sin sentirme como el hombre más despreciable sobre la faz de la tierra.

- ¿Cual es el precio por esto?

Sasuke la miró sorprendido, pero entendió lo que preguntaba: ¿Cuál era el precio por no tomarla?

- Te quedarás en la corte del rey. Cuando mi padre y yo volvamos a nuestro territorio, tú te quedarás aquí como parte de la corte real.

Sakura le miró pensativa.

- Sólo podéis quedaros conmigo si yo lo elijo libremente. Y sólo puedes demostrar que quiero hacerlo si accedo gustosa a ser tu amante. Pero decidme, señor, ¿Cómo pensabais demostrar que habéis tomado mi virginidad si no soy virgen?

Sasuke sonrió, la agilidad de esa mujer para enlazar los diferentes temas y llegar a la conclusión más lógica era asombrosa, y muy superior a la de muchos hombres que conocía.

Respondiendo a su pregunta, lanzó un cuchillo al cabecero de la cama.

- Mi sangre sustituiría la tuya.

- ¿Entonces por qué tomarme a la fuerza?

- Mañana serás sometida a un interrogatorio por el rey para saber si te he tomado. Y así hasta que nos vayamos. Si no te poseo en ese tiempo, nos iremos sin ti.

- Podríais haberme pedido que mintiera.

- ¿Mentirías jurando sobre la Biblia? - Sakura empalideció - No, supuse que no lo harías. Y tampoco me agradaría saber que te obligué a cometer perjurio.

- Entiendo.

Sasuke la miró una vez más con pesadumbre, y suspiró. Se acercó a ella y apartó un mechón de su pelo acomodándolo tras su oreja. Y después acarició suavemente su mejilla.

- Me temo que nuestros caminos se separarán después de todo, pequeña. Siento haberte hecho pasar por esto. Supongo que mi vida por la tuya, ¿no? Ahora estamos en paz - intentó bromear.

Sakura le miró sin saber qué decir. Nunca nadie le había pedido disculpas. Se esperaba que ella hiciera lo que le ordenaran, sin importar si quería o no; jamás tenían en cuenta sus deseos y sentimientos. Todo esto era una novedad para ella, y no sabía cómo debía reaccionar.

- Sólo una pregunta más… ¿por qué el rey y Gaara creen que eres virgen? Dicen que a Orochimaru no le gusta que toquen a sus amantes.

La mujer rodó los ojos mientras una risa seca salía de sus labios.

- A Orochimaru le gustan las mujeres ya educadas en ese arte, pero eso no quiere decir que quiera una mujer demasiado "usada", no toleraría que nadie salvo su heredero y su mano derecha toquen a sus amantes - explicó con desprecio -. Ese hombre da una relativa libertad a ese… tipo de esclavas; por lo que eso le daría a sus guardias la oportunidad perfecta para violarnos. Pero como se supone que somos vírgenes, los soldados tienen miedo. Si nos fuerzan, Orochimaru lo sabría, y esos guerreros le tienen tanto miedo a esa serpiente como nosotras. Por eso se mantiene en secreto que no lo somos, sólo lo sabemos nostras y esos tres hombres.

- Muy astuto… - volvió a mirarla una última vez con pesar - Perdóname. No volverá a ocurrir.

Sasuke salió con paso decidido de su habitación. Pero dentro se quedó una confundida Sakura.

¿Por qué? Ella no era una dama de la nobleza, era una sirvienta, antes una esclava. No tenía derechos, nadie iba a protestar si la forzaban; así que ¿por qué? Y lo que más le preocupaba. ¿Por qué se sentía decepcionada, frustrada? Su cuerpo aún estaba clamando algo que nunca había deseado, y cuando Sasuke salió por la puerta, ella se sintió más sola y fría que nunca.

No consiguió dormir esa noche más de dos horas seguidas. Y antes de que el sol saliera, ella estaba completamente despierta. Una mujer entró, y le avisó de que el rey quería verla. Al parecer hoy sería el primer interrogatorio. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué quería hacer? ¿Quería quedarse en la corte? ¿O prefería volver con los Uchiha?

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

Pues bien, eso ha sido todo por hoy.

Como veis no hay lemon, sólo lime. Pero creo que estaréis de acuerdo conmigo en que es lo mejor. Sólo había dos posibilidades si metía un lemon: opción 1-violación, y creo que todos estamos de acuerdo con que Sakura ya ha tenido bastantes traumas en su vida como para añadir una más. La opción 2 hubiera sido un lemon romántico, y sinceramente, creo que hubiera quedado fuera de lugar. Sasuke la desea, pero por ahora no parece que la ame; y Sakura siente como mucho "cariño" por él y gratitud por haberla salvado; por lo que un lemon romántico no encajaría. Así que espero que ese lime os deje contentas durante un capitulillo o dos. Os aseguro que cada vez habrá más acercamientos ;)

Siguiente punto del día: aclaraciones históricas: en esta ocasión sobre los castillos.

- En la Edad Media, no es sólo un castillo en el sentido de un edificio de piedra y esa cosas. Alrededor del castillo se creaba todo un poblado. Es una época de guerras, por lo que la gente no podía vivir por su cuenta a menos que quisiera ser saqueado, secuestrado y/o asesinado. Por lo que tenían que vivir dentro de la fortaleza de un castillo al amparo de un noble, o al menos en las cercanías del castillo, de modo que si alguien les atacaba, ellos se refugiaban en el castillo y el noble con su ejército era el que salía a defender.

Luego la nobleza será más exclusiva, pero en la edad media realmente el que era noble era porque se lo ganaba. Tenían el deber de proteger a sus súbditos, y si no lo hacían podían ser depuestos, o su gente se rebelaba. Y cualquiera con un caballo y buenas aptitudes militares podía llegar a ser noble. Más adelante se irá cerrando este círculo a un ámbito más familiar y cerrado.

Volviendo a los castillitos. Quiero que lo tengáis claro porque sino puede que no entendáis los siguientes capítulos. Recordad: está el castillo propiamente dicho, con sus torres, sus jardines y todo lo que queráis. Y luego la aldea, resguardada por una muralla que los rodea a todos. ¿Os situáis todos?

- Otra cosa. El castillo que he descrito no sería el común para la edad media. En esta época hay pocos reyes que vivan de forma permanente en un palacio concreto. Van de castillo en castillo, y toda la corte se traslada con ellos, por lo que no son palacios tan ricamente decorados como he descrito aquí. Esos castillos son más propios de la edad moderna, cuando los reyes establecen sus cortes fijas en una ciudad determinada, preocupándose así más de que el palacio sea "bonito". Aunque por supuesto en la edad media también se preocupaban por el lujo, sólo que había menos dinero, los reyes iban a las guerras y por lo tanto no se buscaba tanto el lujo como más adelante. Pero bueno, en este fic haremos una pequeña alteración histórica ;)

- Otro aspecto es la actitud del rey. Normalmente la gente asocia rey con hombre que puede hacer lo que le de la real gana, un monarca absoluto, vamos. Pero en la edad media e incluso en la moderna, eso no es totalmente cierto. El rey debía estar pidiendo permiso continuamente a los consejos y a la nobleza que se les rebelaba cada dos por tres.

Raramente podían hacer todo lo que querían. De hecho, si se pasaban de la raya, nadie dudaba en… provocar un pequeño accidente. O al menos una que otra revuelta. Esto me interesa para que entendáis porque el rey no puede quedarse con Sakura sólo porque él quiera. Sería un enfrentamiento con los nobles, en este caso con uno de los más poderosos, y podría acabar en una revuelta, por lo que el rey debe pensar muy bien lo que hace.

Y creo que por hoy es una dosis suficiente de historia XD Espero haber ayudado a centraros un poquito en el fic. Ya sabéis, cualquier crítica, duda o sugerencia, aquí me tenéis.

Nunca olvidéis que: "**review en la pantalla, sonrisa en la cara**" (por una autora feliz). Y un nuevo aporte a mi campaña XD:

_Para los listos, para los tontos, para los ingeniosos, para los divertidos, para los aplicados, para los aburridos, para los dudosos, para los decididos, para los enamoradizos, para los cínicos, para los mimosos, para los estudiosos, para los curiosos… para todos, ese recuadro blanco está para todos. No discrimina, a todos os recibe con los picos abiertos. No le defraudéis._

¡Espero que hayáis tenido unas navidades felices con vuestros seres queridos!

*ByE*


	11. Esperanzas y amenazas

Hola!

Je… je… je… esto… un simple "lo siento" no vale, ¿verdad?

No es por justificarme, pero al menos os daré una explicación como mínimo. Si alguno se pasó por mi blogg sabréis qué me ha pasado, si no lo habéis hecho no me extraña porque sólo lo actualizo una vez cada 5 años aproximadamente T_T En fin, veréis, todo empezó… cuando fanfiction se negó a abrir mi cuenta; por más que lo intentaba, no había forma de acceder a ella. Así que, para ser justa, no quise actualizar tampoco en la otra página. La cuestión es que al final, de tanto intentarlo, acabé olvidándome de los fics, hasta que Jama23, amiga que jamás permitirá que abandone mis fics ;), me mandó un mensaje y entonces recordé que soy una persona horrible que os tiene esperando un miserable capítulo… como veis no tengo escusa, podéis odiarme y maldecirme todo lo que queráis T_T En mi defensa sólo puede decir que hay muchos autores repartidos por el mundo que tardan el triple que yo y que no se sienten ni la mitad de arrepentidos, ¿suaviza eso mi castigo? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

Bueno, dejando de lado mi lamentable comportamiento… os traigo un nuevo capi que lleva escritito desde Dios sabe cuándo. Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena, sino… sois libres de lanzar esos tomates que estáis estrujando en vuestras manos mientras mantenéis el ceño fruncido… snif, snif.

Si seguís aquí sólo quiero volver a disculparme y a agradeceros vuestra santa paciencia. Es un honor encontrarme con los reviews de las mismas personas capítulo a capítulo, no os merecéis que yo sea una escritora tan desastrosa… de verdad que intento remediarlo.

Bueno ya me callo, disfruta del capi que es lo que importa.

Reviews:

**Eve-lune**: Me alegro de que estemos de acuerdo respecto a lo del lemon. Siento muchísimo que hayas tenido que esperar tanto, intentaré que no vuelva a ocurrir T_T ¡Gracias por el review, Cuídate!

**MokonaVongola**: hola! Es un placer recibir la opinión de un lector más ^_^ Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia, y espero que mi tardanza no haya afectado eso :/ En cualquier caso, gracias por el review, y espero que te guste este nuevo capi que tanto se ha hecho esperar… ¡Cuídate! ¡Y gracias por el review!

**knde Uchiha**: Me alegro que lo del lemon que al final no es lemon no te haya decepcionado jeje En cuanto al pasado de Saku, no te preocupes, muy prontito van a ir desvelándose cosas, en este capi, por ejemplo, aparecen algunos personajes de su pasado. Espero que te guste ^_^ y siento de veras que hayas tenido que esperar tanto… Gracias por el review ¡Cuídate!

**brendadarckrose**: hola! Pues bienvenida a mi fic. Aunque mi tardanza no creo que haya sido el mejor modo de presentarme… jeje en fin, al menos pondré mi mejor esfuerzo para que no vuelva a ocurrir. Espero que la conti merezca la pena, ¡disfrútala! Gracias por el review. Ciao

**Agridulce**: La última vez te dije que había tardado mucho, pero creo que esta vez sí que me pasé ¿no? Lo siento… Al menos me alegra que el anterior no te decepcionara, espero que este tampoco.

Jeje, sí, he leído muchas historias románticas en fics, y muchas son demasiado… surrealistas, todo demasiado sencillo y rápido. En mi fic quería darle un toque realista, al menos al modo en que se desarrolla su relación romántica. Me alegro que te guste ese enfoque n_n

Corto… :/ es de la misma extensión de siempre pero creo que te entiendo, cuando algo te gusta no puedes parar de leer, y encima yo voy y tardo media vida. Soy un caso perdido. En fin, en compensación he intentado hacer este más largo, pero al final es igual que los anteriores, porque si continuaba un par de hojas de Word más, quedaría un poco raro el momento donde se cortaba, así que al final tiene la misma extensión que todos los demás. Esta vez intentaré actualizar rapidito para que así no tengas que quedarte con las ganas de seguir leyendo.

Tienes razón, no lo dije, pero en este capi ya sí que se despejan todas las dudas respecto al rey. A ver qué te parece. Aunque vas muy bien encaminada respecto a cómo se comportará con Saku ;) Si te soy sincera me planteé lo de un rey tiránico, pero creo que Saku se merece un poquito de buena suerte ¿no? Jeje

Muchísimas gracias por el review, y más aún por hacerlo mega largo, como ves mi contestación tampoco se queda atrás… jaja ;) Espero que este capi te guste tanto como siempre. ¡Cuídate!

**Sol de la mañana**: jaja muchas gracias por el review, sabía que te gustaría esa parte. Y sí, hija mía, al hospital que me han mandado… pero ya estoy totalmente recuperada ^_^ Gracias por tu interés. Jo, de verdad que no me merezco todo ese apoyo que me dais, y mucho menos que sigáis aquí esperándome… eres de lo mejor, amiga. ¡Cuídate!

**Jama23**: Jama! Ains, que te puedo decir; que sería de mi y de mis fics sin ti… ya pueden estar todos agradecidos, yo la primera, por hacer que mi memoria de pez recuerde algo de vez en cuando T-T

Jajaja, me alegra que te encante ver así a Saku porque así seguirá, al menos en mis fics. Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo, todas deberíamos tener esa actitud.

Yo también me hubiera odiado a mí misma si le hacía eso a Sakura… no, ya es hora de que Sasuke empiece a mostrarse más cariñoso si quiere tener a Saku jeje y en cuanto a la rivalidad Sasuke-Gaara, tranquila, tiempo al tiempo jujuju

Tus reviews siempre me encantan tanto como a ti mis capis, así que mil gracias por seguir aquí. Perdona por haberte preocupado. Espero que al menos te guste el siguiente capítulo ^_^ ¡Cuídate!

**Megara-1307**: Perdona por la tardanza T-T gracias por el review. ¡Cuídate!

**The Chronicles of Cissy Black**: hola, me allegro que te esté gustando mi historia desde hace tanto, y tienes toda la razón, no debería tardar tanto. Mil perdones! T-T Soy un desastre. Espero que al menos el capi merezca la pena :/

Me alegro de que te haya gustado mi decisión de no poner aún el lemon, creo que es lo mejor. Y sí, poco a poco va a ir desvelándose el pasado de Saku; en este mismo capi, aparecerán algunas personas de su pasado.

Sí! Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, siempre es Sakura la que se enamora, y tiene que estar sufriendo hasta que Sasuke cae también jaja no, no, esa era una de las primeras ideas que tuve cuando pensé en este fic, que fuera Sasuke el primero en enamorarse y que sufriera intentando conseguir su amor muajaja. Así que eso lo tienes garantizado ;) Sasuke está empezando a sentir cosas por Saku, pero aun es un poco superficial y realmente, él no aceptará tan fácilmente sus propios sentimientos. Pero tendrá que hacerlo para conseguir a la chica jijiji pero ya te he adelantado mucho ;)

Esa es la misma pregunta que se hace Sakura, de hecho daba por hecho que en cuento llegara Sasuke la dejarían libre, pero… el príncipe azul destiñó en esa ocasión. Él en el fondo cree en su inocencia, pero no sabe casi nada de Orochimaru, y las "pruebas" de Gaara, que no deja de ser un heredero, un líder político, y que conoce muy bien la corte de Orochi, tienen mucho peso. Pero ya verás cómo se solucionará todo…

Siento muchísimo la tardanza, de veras, y espero que el capi merezca la pena. Muchas gracias por el review. ¡Cuídate!

**Sakupink**: me alegro de que te esté gustando, a mí también me encantan este tipo de historias n_n y mil perdones por haber tardado tanto, de verdad que me voy a esforzar para intentar remediarlo… T-T Muchísimas gracias por el review. ¡Cuídate!

**yuyi2765**: muchas gracias, sí, pasé unas fiestas navideñas bastante buenas, no me puedo quejar jeje (lo triste es que no haya respondido este review hasta 4 meses después T-T) Y sí, mis pulmones vuelven a estar perfectos, la verdad es que me asusté un poquito, pero en fin.

Pues muchas gracias por dejar tantos reviews, te aseguro que me alegras el día cada vez que los leo n_n

Uff, me alegra que te gustara. Estaba convencida de que ya bastante había tenido la pobre como para encima volver a ser forzada contra su voluntad. En cuanto a Gaara, va a dar algún que otro problema en los próximos capis, y por desgracia para él, eso va a unir a Sasuke y a Sakura un poquito más, a raíz de lo cual él cambiará de estrategia jiji pero ya no te adelanto más. ¡Gracias! La verdad es que, lo de las esclavas de Orochimaru y como justificar que no fuera virgen cuando todos creían que sí, me costó bastante, le estuve dando vueltas y vueltas hasta que encontré la solución jeje menos mal que queda convincente…

Sí, sí, poco a poco se va a ir viendo el pasado de Sakura. De hecho, en este capi, van a aparecer dos personas de su pasado bastante importantes.

Oye, ¿qué tal tus exámenes? Ya sé que lo pregunto con demasiado retraso… T-T

¿En serio? Jaja, pues dale mil gracias a tu prima Jennifer, y dile que es un placer hacer que te intereses en la Edad Media XD, y que espero que le guste la conti y que ambas me perdonéis por mi horripilante tardanza :/

Muchas gracias a ambas, y espero que disfrutes el siguiente capi, a pesar de la tardanza. ¡Cuídate!

**saquuchiha**: ¡Gracias por el review! Jaja ok, no diré nada. Pero estoy segura de que tu no tardas en actualizar tanto como yo T-T Este vez me he pasado…

Me alegra que te haya gustado mi decisión sobre el no lemon, creo que es lo más adecuado, aunque más adelante la cosa cambia jeje Espero que te guste la conti, y mil perdones por mi tardanza. ¡Cuídate!

**HELL-OTAKU-GIRL**: Jajaja ok, lo acepto, y me lo merezco T-T Aunque no quiero ni imaginarme mi castigo esta vez :S

Jiji, en cuanto a Gaara, va a dar unos cuantos problemillas a Saku, pero por desgracia para él, sólo va a conseguir que Sakura y Sasuke se unan un poquirritín más XD ya verás, ya verás.

PD: me alegro, porque me expliqué fatal jeje

¡Millones de gracias por un review que no me merezco! Espero que te guste la conti. ¡Cuídate!

**Misa Hatake**: Me alegra que te hayan gustado mis decisiones respecto al "no lemon" jeje, creo que es lo mejor para la historia. Y sí, Sasuke en el fondo es un caballero, y más que lo va a ser dentro de un par de capis aproximadamente jeje ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Espero que te guste la continuación que tanto se ha hecho esperar T-T ¡Cuídate!

**FERNANDA MARCHI**: Muchas gracias por el review, espero que a pesar de mi tardanza, te siga gustando ^_^ ¡Cuídate!

**andy-okulos**: ¿En serio? Te lo leíste en una tarde, wow, me siento halagada. A mí también me encanta el SasuSaku y la Edad Media, por eso no pude resistirme a hacer un fic con esos puntos jeje

Y yo espero que sigas enganchada jiji ;) En cuanto al rey, en este capi lo dejo bien claro, ya me dirás que te parece mi elección. Muchas gracias por el review. Espero que la continuación te guste tanto como para olvidarte de lo que tardé en subirla T-T ¡Cuídate!

: Muchas gracias por el review, y sí, habrá muchos, muchos más acercamientos. Espero que te guste la conti ¡Cuídate!

**Angie-chan**: ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Sabía que estarías de acuerdo conmigo en lo del no lemon en esa situación jeje Mil perdones por haber tardado tanto, esta vez sí que me pasé tres pueblos… en fin, de verdad que intentaré con todas mis fuerzas enmendarme T-T Al menos espero que te guste este capi. ¡Cuídate!

**Meli-haruno-chan**: ¿De verdad? Ni te imaginas el subidón de autoestima que me supone que me digas eso ;) Mmmm, princesa ¿eh? Ya veremos, ya dijimos que era de clase alta, pero… ¿tan alta? Ya veremos, ya veremos… jeje

Jo, muchísimas gracias, de verdad que me ilusiona que pienses todo eso. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para mejor y nunca bajar el listón. Ahora el principal objetivo, es no tardar medio año en actualizar… Estoy en ello, de verdad que estoy en ello. Pero bueno, por ahora, simplemente disfruta del nuevo capi, espero que te guste ^_^ Muchas gracias por el review, ¡Cuídate!

**Anoniima**: Ay! Perdóname! De verdad que voy a hacer todo lo posible para no volver a tardar tanto, de verdad de la buena T-T me hace muchísima ilusión que también te guste este, así que intentaré no decepcionarte ^_^ Millones de gracias por el review. ¡Cuídate!

**Sakura-loveDei**: hola! Muchas gracias por el review, me alegra que te esté gustando. Ya verás al final con quién se va, y en cuanto a Sasuke… aún va a hacer algún que otro gesto caballeroso, aunque el pobre tendrá que sufrir un poquito jeje ya verás, ya verás ;)

Perdona que haya tardado tanto, al menos espero que te guste el capi. ¡Cuídate!

**danny**: hola! Muchas gracias por el review. Y tienes toda, absolutamente toda la razón. De verdad que voy a intentar con todas mis fuerzas no tardar tanto T-T Al menos espero que te guste el siguiente capi. ¡Cuídate!

Muchas gracias a todos, y perdonad que me extienda tanto… jeje Os dejo con el capi que es lo que importa n_n

*ByE*

* * *

**XI. Esperanzas y amenazas**

Sakura llegó hasta la sala del trono. Sólo estaba el rey con algún que otro criado que correteaban de un lado a otro, inmersos en sus tareas. La mujer se adelantó y se inclinó respetuosamente ante el anciano monarca.

- ¿Has descansado?

Su mirada intensa y el ligero tono insinuante, le dijeron todo lo que tenía que saber: ¿se había acostado con Sasuke?

- Sí, Majestad, he descansado.

- Me alegro. Pero eso no contesta mi pregunta, ¿cierto?

Sakura no respondió. Realmente no sabía qué responder. ¿Qué quería? ¿Quedarse en la corte o volver a los dominios Uchiha? Se mordió el labio indecisa, y desvió la mirada.

- No os entiendo, Majestad.

El monarca rió suavemente y la miró con dulzura.

- Ya veo… ¿Sabes una cosa? Me recuerdas a alguien - Sakura le miró curiosa -. A una niña. Murió.

- Lo siento…

- No tenía lazos de sangre con ella, pero era la nieta de una mujer muy querida para mí…

La joven le miró con mayor curiosidad. El rey no se había casado, y se rumoreaba que era porque hacía muchos años había entregado su corazón a una dama, pero no fue correspondido. Desde entonces, se dedicó a su reino, y nunca más volvió a ir en serio con una mujer. Aunque la gente sospechaba que, si la dama a la que amaba quisiera, el rey no dudaría en casarse con ella. Había oído infinidad de veces a Orochimaru burlándose de esa historia.

- ¿Por qué me cuenta esto?

- Porque a pesar de lo que puedas pensar, y a pesar de mi fama de mujeriego, mis intenciones hacia ti son buenas. No pretendo hacerte mi amante o algo así. No negaré que me gustan mucho las mujeres, y que por mis brazos han pasado más de lo que sería moralmente correcto, pero nunca he forzado a nadie a cumplir mis caprichos. Y sinceramente, aunque encuentro muy satisfactorio mirar a las mujeres jóvenes y hermosas, en mi lecho prefiero a mujeres algo más experimentadas y entradas en carnes.

- Majestad, yo… - intentó interrumpirle la joven, algo azorada.

- Jiraya, por favor. Cuando estemos solos prefiero que me llames Jiraya - la miró con ojos soñadores -. Jiraya-chan… Así me llamaba esa pequeña niña de la que te he hablado.

- No sé qué espera de mí.

- Nada. Sólo quiero que sepas que puedes vivir en la corte tanto tiempo como quieras. Serás completamente libre dentro de estos muros, sin tener que pagar un precio por ello. A menos…

- A menos que quiera volver con los Uchiha.

- O que seas una traidora… - la miró inquisitivamente y volvió a sonreír - La decisión es tuya. Pero no te preocupes, tienes tiempo para elegir. Los Uchiha no se irán hasta dentro de un mes aproximadamente. Hasta entonces, investiga, sal de este castillo, habla con la gente de la aldea, observa cómo es la vida aquí. La vida que podrías tener.

- Y todo esto… ¿sólo porque le recuerdo a una niña muerta?

El rey soltó una carcajada seca.

- Podría decirse que sí. Qué le voy a hacer… soy un sentimental.

La resplandeciente sonrisa y los ojos amables le dieron una tranquilidad que no recordaba haber tenido nunca en presencia de un hombre. ¿Por qué era tan amable con ella?

- ¿Aún creéis que soy una espía?

La sonrisa de Jiraya se borró, y la miró seriamente mientras suspiraba.

- ¿Sinceramente? No, no creo que lo seas. Pero aún así tomaré todas las precauciones posibles contigo. No dirijo un apacible hogar con una pequeña familia. Dirijo un reino, y a mi cargo hay infinidad de vidas que confían en mí. No puedo basarme en intuiciones o sensaciones. Necesito pruebas para saber que eres inocente. Espero que lo entiendas.

- Lo entiendo… - le miró emocionada - Gracias.

- Vete. Te espero mañana a la misma hora. Quiero enseñarte este castillo y toda la historia que guarda. Y sería un honor para mí, que mientras estés aquí, pasaras un par de horas acompañando a este viejo rey, aburrido y quejica. ¿Te gusta el ajedrez? Es el juego de los reyes.

Sakura rió suavemente.

- El honor será mío, Majestad… Jiraya - se corrigió al ver la mirada de suave reprobación del monarca.

- Entonces, aquí te espero mañana. Diviértete.

Sakura volvió a inclinarse y se dio media vuelta. Sintiendo una gran paz y tranquilidad. Al salir observó uno de los hermosos jardines interiores del palacio, y aspiró el aire que se agitaba suavemente. Tal vez no sería tan malo vivir en la corte. Al menos el rey era amable; pensándolo bien, era justo la cara opuesta de Orochimaru.

Basándose en su trágica vida, los hombres siempre habían ocupado el lugar del "malo". Eran su pesadilla, su tormento. Y no conocía a ningún hombre del que pudiera confiar. Ahora sospechaba que había juzgado mal al rey Jiraya, y quizá había sido demasiado dura con Sasuke… Después de todo, las circunstancias en las cuales se conocieron no habían sido las mejores. Y debía reconocer que pocos hombres hubieran puesto su orgullo y honor por delante de sus deseos, sobre todo cuando intervenía la lujuria, como Sasuke había hecho en la noche. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Como si le hubiera invocado, Sasuke apareció desde la otra punta del jardín, mirándola intensamente. Sakura llevaba un vestido azul muy hermoso, que se ajustaba a sus senos y a su cintura, dejando caer la falda con delicadeza hasta el suelo. Las mangas se abrían ligeramente al final, y dejaba descubiertos sus hombros. Era un vestido bonito, pero sencillo. Sin excesiva decoración, sin grandes bordados ni complejos brocados. Pero a pesar de su sencillez, la ardiente mirada de Sasuke hacía que se sintiera desnuda y vulnerable. El episodio de la noche anterior la estaba afectando más de lo que creía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke desvió su mirada a regañadientes cuando alguien empezó a hablarle. Había pasado una noche espantosa, no podía dejar de pensar un sólo instante en la bailarina. Mirara donde mirara veía sus ojos, su sonrisa. Tocara lo que tocara, se le venía a la mente el tacto de su piel y la sedosidad de su cabello enredándose entre sus dedos.

_¡Maldición!_, maldijo en su interior. Era incapaz de sacarla de su mente. La noche anterior sólo había servido para desearla aún más.

Cuando consiguió librarse del interlocutor, buscó a Sakura con impaciencia. No se reconocía. Él nunca había perseguido a una mujer, y sin embargo ahora buscaba a una sirvienta por un jardín con ojos ensoñadores, como un chiquillo ansioso por ver a su dama. Era patético.

Suspiró con fuerza y se relajó. Debía controlar la situación, no perder la cabeza. Más calmado, volvió a revisar el jardín. Tenía que hablar con ella, pero no la presionaría. Sería cortés y comprensivo.

Quería que volviera a casa con él; y si para ello debía conseguir el corazón de la joven, que así fuera. Eso podría tolerarlo. Sí, quizá no fuera tan malo. A pesar de su juventud, nunca le había faltado una mujer con la que entretenerse, y había disfrutado mucho, aunque también le había mostrado la cara más negativa de las mujeres: codiciosas, egoístas, manipuladoras, volubles, infieles… y es que en su cama había habido féminas de casi toda clase y condición, desde jóvenes y aparentemente virginales bellezas, hasta hermosas mujeres casadas. Ninguna había puesto el más mínimo reparo en compartir una noche con él, incluso en compartirle en una misma noche. En torneos, en cacerías, en fiestas, en reuniones sociales… a ellas cualquier situación les parecía perfecta para insinuarse y desvestirse ante él. Y todo esto sólo le había llevado a despreciar a las mujeres a las que veía como víboras insaciables de dinero.

Ya estaba cansado de revolotear de mujer en mujer, estaba cansado de ver que la siguiente era aún peor que la anterior. Quizá con una sola amante estaría bien… Sakura era la única mujer que no le estaba decepcionando. No era codiciosa, era orgullosa, parecía leal, humilde, no le interesaba el dinero, y no compartiría su cuerpo con cualquier hombre, o al menos no consentido. Tal vez era hora de centrarse en una sola mujer. Después de todo, no sería el primer noble que abandonaba la variedad por una única amante… Y su esposa, cuando esta fuera elegida, como hija de algún gran noble, sabría perfectamente que su marido sólo compartiría con ella sus hijos, no su amor o su tiempo. No, eso se lo dedicaría a Sakura, si conseguía convencerla, claro.

Mucho más optimista, repasó por tercera vez el jardín, y frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde se había metido? Con sorpresa, empezó a asimilar la situación: Sakura huía de él. Sakura, su Sakura, su bailarina, estaba intentando evadirle.

Sintió deseos de ir a su habitación y exigirle una explicación. Pero suspiró profundamente. No, no debía hacer eso. Debía darle tiempo, que se relajara, que volviera a confiar en él. Debía convertirse en el caballero encantador e irresistible que normalmente era frente a las mujeres; sin importar lo mucho que Sakura le irritara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura respiró profundamente mientras se relajaba. En cuanto Sasuke desvió su mirada, ella había aprovechado para escabullirse y salir del castillo. Se sentía avergonzada y humillada. No era propio de ella salir huyendo o esconderse entre las esquinas, pero mientras el caos de su mente no se aclarara respecto a su señor, intentaría evitarle lo más posible.

Algo más relajada, Sakura observó a su alrededor. La gente caminaba de un lado a otro, hablando animados. El rey le había aconsejado que viera como era la vida en la villa, y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

Caminó tranquilamente por las calles. La villa era bastante grande, y en el centro destacaba el imponente castillo. Había una acogedora iglesia de muros gruesos y pequeñas ventanas donde los campesinos no dejaban de entrar y salir.

Finalmente llegó a lo que parecía ser el mercado. Había infinidad de gente paseando por allí, y los puestos de venta eran de lo más variados. Con curiosidad, Sakura empezó a observar los puestos. Una mujer regateaba el precio de lo que parecían ser aves ya desplumadas y preparadas para ser cocinadas, en otra esquina un niño estaba cabizbajo mientras oía la reprimenda de un panadero por haberle intentado robar; no muy lejos, un grupo de hombres reía rudamente dentro de lo que parecía ser una taberna. En otra calle, un grupo de mujeres sentadas en círculo en unas espartanas sillas se lanzaban una pequeña pelota roja entre ellas, mientras una niña leía un libro, y otra estaba tejiendo.

El ambiente era alegre y sencillo, mucho más animado de lo que Sakura había conocido.

Al pasar un carromato lleno de barriles que iba hacia la taberna, Sakura tuvo que acercarse a la pared para evitar ser atropellada y dejar pasar al carromato, y entonces una pequeña niña le tiró suavemente del vestido. Era una niña con el cabello castaño, llevaba un vestido sencillo y raído, y la miraba con admiración y curiosidad.

Estiró una pequeña y sucia manita hacia Sakura y la miró suplicante.

- ¿Quieres que te de algo? - la niña sólo asintió - Lo siento pequeña, pero yo no tengo nada.

La niña frunció el ceño, y observó detenidamente a la joven, fijándose en el caro vestido, la piel impecable o el cabello perfectamente cuidado. Y se echó a llorar.

Sakura, impactada y sin saber qué hacer, intentó calmarla sin mucho éxito. Entonces, en las manos de la niña cayeron unas cuantas monedas de oro. El llanto cesó inmediatamente, y la niña se fue saltando hacia lo que parecía un hospital.

La joven elevó la mirada y vio a Gaara.

- ¡Alteza! - exclamó impresionada, mientras hacia una reverencia apresurada y algo torpe.

Él sólo rió y con un gesto de la mano despachó a los dos guardias que le escoltaban y que se estaban encargando de que nadie se acercara demasiado al heredero.

- Así que habéis decidido dar un paseo por la villa ¿eh? Es agradable. Por lo general son buena gente. ¿Os ha comentado el rey su idea?

Sakura le miró inquisitivamente.

- Tengo la intuición de que vos habéis tenido algo que ver…

- Sois muy intuitiva, mi querida bailarina.

- ¿Qué ganáis vos?

- A ti. Algo que en los dominios Uchiha jamás conseguiría, no al menos hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

- ¿Acaso creéis que soy una muñeca que podáis adquirir cuando gustéis? ¿De verdad creéis…?

- Basta, basta… por favor, querida mía, no empecéis con vuestras réplicas y reclamos. Sois lo suficientemente grandecita como para saber cómo funciona la mente de los hombres.

- Sí, y odio cómo funciona.

Gaara rió con apreciación.

- No voy a mentiros. Quiero que seáis mi amante. En realidad creo que cualquier hombre que haya pasado con vos más de un minuto desea lo mismo, así que no podéis culparme por ello, mi hermosa dama.

- Oh, no, culparé a Dios por hacerme así, o por hacer a los hombres tan débiles ante sus propios instintos que son incapaces de controlarse. - murmuró con malhumor.

Gaara volvió a reír; la gente les observaba con curiosidad, e incluso sus guardaespaldas le miraban de reojo e intercambiaban miradas de asombro e incredulidad.

- Entonces, ¿ni siquiera vais a pensar en quedaros aquí?

- Aún no lo he decidido. Pero elija lo que elija, no recuerdo que vos seáis una opción. Los nobles Uchiha, o el rey Jiraya… Sus dominios, príncipe Gaara, no son una opción.

- Tenéis razón, bella dama, pero entre reinos aliados siempre se puede hacer tratos.

- ¿Pretendéis comprarme, Alteza? - preguntó indignada.

- Si es necesario…

Sakura estalló, tantos años siendo tratada como un simple objeto estaban revolviendo su estómago. Tal era la ira que empezaba a consumirla que no fue consciente de su acción.

Se quedó paralizada, observando su mano alzada. Había golpeado a Gaara, había golpeado a un príncipe heredero, y eso era un delito grave lo mirasen por donde lo mirases. Gaara la miró aturdido, y sus guardaespaldas miraban la escena tan sorprendidos que no sabían cómo reaccionar. Finalmente, uno de ellos se acercó amenazador a la joven, pero el pelirrojo le detuvo con una orden seca y rotunda.

Sakura tragó saliva mientras miraba impactada la clara marca roja que tenía en la mejilla. ¿Desde cuándo perdía el control con tanta facilidad? Esperaba gritos, amenazas, incluso golpes, pero Gaara simplemente se acercó a ella riendo.

- Reconozco que esto no me lo esperaba…

- Yo…

- Sabes que esto merece un castigo, ¿verdad? - Sakura tembló - Me tendré que pensar muy seriamente cual sería el adecuado para tu insubordinación.

- Lo… lo s…

- ¿Lo sientes? - le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

Sakura sintió que la ira volvía. Estaba jugando con ella como si fuera un minúsculo e indefenso ratón entre las garras de un gato. Y lo peor es que la realidad era así. Ella le había puesto en bandeja de plata la oportunidad de tenerla dónde, cuándo y cómo quisiera. Sintió como el despreció volvía a quemarla por dentro.

- No - pronunció pausadamente -, no lo siento.

Gaara la miró desconcertado. Pero pronto pasó a ser curiosidad, y la sonrisa volvió a sus labios, aunque esta vez no era de burla, sino de consideración, incluso de admiración. Se acercó a ella, y Sakura retrocedió instintivamente.

- No os preocupéis, pequeña, no es mi estilo usar la violencia con las mujeres - al ver que no se tranquilizaba, suspiró - ¿Sabéis? Aunque no lo creáis, probablemente yo sea de las mejores opciones que tenéis. Soy un amante generoso, en todos los sentidos. Haría cualquier cosa para haceros feliz. Y creedme, seríais feliz. Y sí, podría compraros, pero no os forzaría a hacer nada que no quisierais. Yo os trataría como el más valioso de mis tesoros. ¿Podéis decir lo mismo de Uchiha?

Tras aquello, desapareció entre las calles, fielmente escoltado.

Sakura le miró desaparecer. Cuando pensaba que la vida le sonreía… si se iba con los Uchiha, tarde o temprano se le exigiría entregar su cuerpo a Sasuke; y si se quedaba, tarde o temprano tendría que dar sus favores a Gaara. Eligiera lo que eligiera, nunca se libraba de tener que entregar lo que más odiaba entregar. Daba igual el reino o la gente, los hombres parece que siguen siendo hombres.

Abatida, se dispuso a seguir paseando, no se encontraba con fuerzas como para volver a enfrentarse a Sasuke o a Gaara; pero un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentirse observada. En alguna parte cercana, alguien tenía sus ojos clavados en ella.

Observó con incertidumbre a su alrededor, pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal. Con nerviosismo se cobijó en el muro que tenía más cerca y fue acercándose a una esquina por la que poder escapar de esa calle y de esa sensación.

Sintió como el muro cedía, dando lugar a otra calle, y una ligera esperanza la embargó. Pero antes de que pudiera suspirar de alivio, una mano grande tapó su boca, mientras que un brazo le rodeaba la cintura con precisión. Sintió el cuerpo de un hombre tras ella, su aliento rozando su cuello y provocándole una inmediata repulsión. Y una risa profunda y siniestra le embargó los oídos haciéndola temblar. Ella conocía esa voz.

- Hola, pequeña. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

El individuo le dio la vuelta y, al instante, su mirada chocó con unos fríos ojos marrones. Sus sospechas eran ciertas. Era un hombre, pues aunque estaba cubierto por una vieja capa marrón, era de elevada altura y gran corpulencia. Sus ojos brillaban con dura diversión mientras que en sus labios se expandía una cruel sonrisa que mostraba unos desiguales y escasos dientes amarillentos, lo que indicaba su escasa preocupación por haber sido descubierto.

Sakura sintió como si callera en un abismo. Ese hombre... Aturdida y asustada, en un gesto desesperado, le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en la espinilla. El hombre la soltó instintivamente, pero apresó su brazo con fiereza cuando ella intentó huir. Aterrada y sin ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir, le dio un codazo en el estómago que le hizo aullar y retorcerse de dolor. Aprovechando la ocasión, salió corriendo por la primera calle que sus ojos desenfocados lograron distinguir. No sabía hacia dónde iba, ni siquiera era capaz de fijar su mirada en nada. Todo eran bultos borrosos que se movían a su alrededor. Lo único que la movía era la certeza de saber que tenía que alejarse. Pero su carrera se vio interrumpida al chocar con algo duro y caer aparatosamente al suelo.

- ¡Eh, tú! - gritó una voz masculina.

La levantaron bruscamente, y Sakura se topó con un lujoso carruaje, dentro, vio una mujer rubia y elegante que la observaba con curiosidad desde la ventana de su carruaje. Murmuró que la soltaran con voz firme y dejó que la joven se alejara corriendo mientras no apartaba su vista de ella.

Sin darse cuenta, Sakura llegó hasta el castillo, donde los guardias la miraron asombrados mientras ella corría hacia dentro. Volvió a chocar bruscamente, esta vez con un cuerpo cálido y fuerte; pero en esta ocasión, unos brazos evitaron que cayera al suelo.

- ¡Aquí estás! - exclamó una voz furiosa - Así que conmigo no quieres hablar, pero con el principito del demonio sí, ¿no?

Sakura elevó la mirada, aún aturdida y totalmente desorientada.

- Yo…

No conseguía enfocar a la persona que le hablaba agresivamente.

- ¿Sakura? - su voz esta vez sonó preocupada - ¿Por qué lloras?

La joven le miró interrogante, _¿llorando?_ Se pasó los dedos temblorosos por las mejillas, comprobando que efectivamente estaba llorando. Y entonces logró enfocar a su interlocutor: Sasuke.

- Ayúdame… - susurró débilmente. No sabía por qué, pero de pronto sintió que estaba segura mientras él no la soltara.

- ¡Sakura, estás temblando! - poco a poco, Sasuke fue empezando a alejar su ira para fijarse en la joven. Temblaba de forma brusca, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y no conseguían enfocar nada, sus dientes castañeaban, su voz sonaba áspera y débil, y de su frente descendía una fina línea de sangre.

- Me ha encontrado.

- ¿Quién? Sakura, ¿de qué hablas? - preguntó exasperado.

- Orochimaru… lo sabe… lo sabe…

- Sakura, por el amor de Dios - con frustración, sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos para que le mirara a los ojos y dejara de rehuir -. ¿Qué sabe? - preguntó remarcando las palabras lentamente y con fuerza.

- Sabe… sabe que estoy aquí.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado.

Hay dos nuevos personajes, uno de los cuales pertenece a su pasado, y no parece que le traiga buenos recuerdos. El otro personaje… dará algunas vueltas a la historia y mucha frustración al principito y a Sasuke.

En cuanto a aclaraciones históricas… uff, este capítulo da para muchas, pero no quiero aburriros demasiado así que intentaré ser breve. Si hay alguna cosa que os haya llamado la atención o que no hayáis comprendido, preguntad:

1. El matrimonio. Aquí, Jiraya no se ha casado por voluntad propia, porque no pudo conseguir a la mujer que amaba. Ahora bien, en la realidad, esto es impensable. Los miembros de las familias reales, hombres y mujeres, tenían muy claro que una de sus obligaciones era casarse y tener hijos, un heredero mínimo. Desde pequeños se les educa así, especialmente a las niñas, donde, en algunos países, más en la Edad Moderna que en la Media, recibían una instrucción muy amplia, pues si su marido moría, en muchos países, la regente pasaba a ser ella, por lo que debía saber gobernar.

En ese sentido os destacaría a Isabel la católica, reina por derecho propio y muy bien educada en todo lo referente al gobierno. Y sus cinco hijas fueran educadas con la misma precisión. Las materias eran tantas y tan amplias, que a veces estaban más capacitadas ellas para gobernar que sus maridos… jeje

Pasado el breve momento de orgullo femenino… XD siguiente punto:

2. Las amantes… ains, las amantes. Del punto anterior, ya deducís que los matrimonios en la mayoría de los casos son por conveniencia, se utilizan como estrategia política para conseguir alianzas, por lo que el amor… si llega más adelante, genial, pero normalmente vivían cada uno por su lado.

Ahora bien, mientras que la mujer debía permanecer fiel a su marido, ellos podían permitirse… deslices ¬_¬ Las amantes eran comúnmente aceptadas en toda la sociedad hasta hace muy poquito. Sobre todo en las clases altas donde los matrimonios eran concertados. Y aunque se supone que debían ser discretos… seamos claras, los hombres no saben mentir, si una infidelidad no se descubre es porque nosotras nos mentimos muy bien a nosotras mismas. Por lo tanto, si un noble o un rey tenía una amante, todo el mundo lo sabía.

Lo peor es que, en algunos casos, algunas de ellas llegaban a suplantar públicamente el lugar de la esposa, mientras que esta se quedaba cuidando de los niños. Es el caso clarísimo, por ejemplo, en el siglo XVIII de Luis XV de Francia, cuyas amantes seguro que os suenan: madame Pompadour, o Madame Du Barry (si habéis visto María Antonieta, conocéis a la segunda), mujeres que exigían todo tipo delujos y que llevaron a Francia a perder más y más dinero, luego llegó María Antonieta y gastó lo poco que quedaba. Resultado: revolución francesa... Bueno, y ya no digamos Enrique VIII de Inglaterra, con la famosa Ana Bolena y las que le siguieron… Pero bueno, esto no era lo normal, solían mantenerse en secreto.

De todas formas, al menos había otros, supongo que para compensar, que aunque tuvieron amantes antes y después de estar casados, nunca fueron infieles a sus esposas, por ejemplo el emperador Carlos V, que estuvo realmente enamorado de su esposa, o su hijo, Felipe II, quien siempre estaba de luto, porque cuando no se le moría un hijo se le moría una esposa…

En fin, la cuestión es, que el hecho de que Gaara o Sasuke se planteen mantenerla como amante, es perfectamente normal, y que sus futuras respectivas esposas lo sabrían y aceptarían, más que nada porque no les queda más remedio… Esto le quita bastante magia a eso de ser princesa, ¿verdad? Chicas, no me digáis que no os alegráis de vivir en el siglo XXI…

Podría hablaros de otros aspectos, pero estos me parecían los más… jugosos jaja Pero si hay alguna otra cosa que os llame la atención, decidme.

Nunca olvidéis que: "**review en la pantalla, sonrisa en la cara**" (por una autora feliz). Y un nuevo aporte a mi campaña XD:

_¿Sientes mareos? ¿Una fuerte opresión en el pecho? ¿Una sensación de desazón? ¿Te tiemblan las manos? ¿Sientes un sudor frio por tu cuello? ¿No sientes absolutamente nada de esto?_

_ No hay duda, sientas lo que sientas, es la culpabilidad; porque estás pensando en no dejar un comentario, en irte con tranquilidad, abandonar al pobre recuadro blanco, y a mi dejarme abandonada, para quizá al próximo capítulo comentar. Quizá, quizá, quizá… buena palabra para eludir la culpabilidad, pero esas sensaciones no te abandonarán, pues tanto tú como yo sabemos, que en el próximo capítulo desistirás, ignorarás al recuadro blanco, y en mí no pensarás, una pobre chiquilla, que esperando tus impresiones está. Y voy a ir dejándolo, porque como Joda hablando estar, y eso no puede ser bueno, pues la piel verde, las orejas picudas y el tamaño pini-pon, mucha confianza no da, que se empieza por Joda, y en Golum se puede acabar_ XD

No tengo ni idea de qué parte de mi mente ha inventado algo así jaja Espero que os haya hecho reír. Hasta pronto.

*ByE*


End file.
